Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi
by ICrzy
Summary: Squeal to my Star Wars The Clone Wars: Young Padawan series! This takes place during the episodes 4 through 6. It is going to be a very interesting way of the last three episodes put together, old friends will be brought together and new ones will be made. *Check it out!*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars A New Hope, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Rebels! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Sixteen years after the Clone War and after the fall of the Republic, the galaxy was left in ruins. Left to be subjects of this Empire they do not agree with. There are some who are dealing with being subjects to this Empire lead by the Dark Lord, Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader. The two had lead total chaos throughout the galaxy under their lead, by destroying all hope in the galaxy. Or so they think, these dark Sith Lords believe all the Jedi are dead but they did not realize what small amount did survive thanks to the help of Obi-Wan. He lead a code message to alarm all Jedi to go into hiding, so for those that did not get murdered by the Storm Troopers they were spared.

The Empire has been in total control for the last nineteen years with no doubt that they'll continue their rain of total evil for a life time, yet something seems to be in the way. The dark lords aren't aware of this yet, but they will soon be. A small threat to their total control and their Empire hangs in the balance from being destroyed by this boy. This small farm boy from an unpopular planet, this boy is Luke Skywalker. Now does this boy have it in him to destroy the Empire and bring peace, well you have to find out.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, R2-D2 and C-3PO, struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" C-3PO shouted.

His little droid friend beeped at him, his only way to speak to his golden droid friend.

Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door. R2 continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laser fire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Storm Troopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laser bolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. During this amount of chaos, C-3PO lost his little friend. Searching around the explosions of the main halls in hopes not to be caught by the troopers was this frighten droid.

"R2? Where are you?" C-3PO asked.

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in R2's dome. R2 makes beeping sounds. A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and he spots little R2 at the end of the hallway in a smoke- filled alcove. A beautiful young girl, who looked about sixteen years old, stands in front of R2. She finishes adjusting something on R2's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion.

"R2 there you are!" C-3PO shouted.

He then noticed the droid rolling away, so C-3PO followed curiously but also trying to speak to his friend. But then as C-3PO continues to try to get his little friend to speak, he hears the loud beeping of the small droid.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

The Imperial Officer turned to Darth Vader, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

This angered the evil lord, so he squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader asked as he lifted the Rebel Officer to his feet by his throat.

Still no reply, which angered the lord even more.

"What have you done with those plans?" Vader basically shouted the best he could.

" We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah- This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission." The Rebel Officer said.

"If this is a consular ship- were is the Ambassador?" Vader asked.

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!" Vader ordered.

The trooper ran off and Vader looks at the rest of the bodies with the feeling of victory.

The young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.

"There she is! Stun her!" The trooper shouted.

Leia went to escape but the troopers blaster a laser pistol, causing her body to fall paralyzing her. The troopers ran over to the fallen princess.

"She'll be alright. Inform Lord Vader we have the girl." The trooper spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

R2 stops before the small hatch of an emergency life pod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure." C-3PO said.

The R2 unit replied with beeping sounds that 3PO understood.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." C-3Po said.

R2 whistles something at his dear friend regarding this mission he has been sent on from the princess.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" C-3Po said.

R2 isn't happy with C-3PO's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow sub-hallway. Flames lick at C-3PO and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from R2, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod.

"I'm going to regret this." C-3PO said.

The life pod carrying the two speed away from the Rebel ship, yet the Imprial troopers did not shoot it since the readers did not read any sign of life within the ship. So the droids inside land on a planet, this planet was covered in sand and was overwhelming heat.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Princess Leia is led down a low-ceiling hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.

Leia forms a glare at the evil lord, "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Vader spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." Leia said.

Vader turned to the princess, "You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

The troopers took Leia away, the evil lord walked away to speak to someone of the most importance.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The two droids were taken by the Jawas, they were taken by these little creatures upon landing on the planet of Tatooine. The large machine drove through the sandy planet, out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. A farm boy with heroic aspirations who looks much younger than his eighteen years. His shaggy hair and baggy tunic give him the air of a simple but lovable lad with a prize-winning smile.

"Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce." Aunt Beru shouted.

Luke ran over to the holes of their homestead, "It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." Luke spoke.

By the time Luke reaches his uncle, he sees his uncle had bought the two droids. When he stands at his uncles side he noticed his uncle turned to face him.

"Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner." Uncle Owen said.

Luke moaned, " But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters."

Owen shook his head, "Now Luke. Do not waste your time with your friends, you have chores to get done." Owen said.

Luke sighed, "Fine I'll get it done."

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. 3PO lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little R2 rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" 3PO said.

Luke looked up at the droid and formed a small smile but went to work on R2, his smile faded.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" Luke said to himself.

3PO noticed the frustrations when he slams his wrench across his workbench.

"Is there anything, that I can help with?" 3PO offered.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Luke said standing up.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." 3PO said.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Luke said.

"I see, sir." 3PO said.

Luke shook his head, "Don't call me sir. Call me Luke." Luke said.

"Alright Luke, sir." 3PO said.

Luke chuckled, "Just Luke."

"And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." C-3PO said.

"Hello," Luke said.

Luke began to work on R2, and that is when he and C-3PO were talking. How the two droids were involved in part of the rebellion and how Luke wishes to get off the planet to help the cause. That is when the young farmer noticed something funny in the small droid.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or-." Luke stopped.

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Leia spoke and the voice replied over and over.

Luke tried to see if there was more to the message, yet the little droid did not allow Luke to see it. 3PO shouted at his friend and apologized to Luke, Luke didn't mind he was staring at the pretty girl on the screen and then started thinking.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke said to himself.

R2 beeps a long message to 3PO who turned his attention to translate to Luke what the small droid said.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." 3PO said.

Luke looked puzzled, "Obi-Wan? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked.

"You know who he is talking about, sir?" 3PO asked.

"Well the only Kenobi I know is Ben Kenobi. He lives beyond the dune sea, he is kind of likea strange hermit if you ask me." Luke said.

Before the chat could continue they heard a female voice, "Luke dinner!"

Luke left the droids and went off to have dinner with his uncle and aunt.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A small fighter ship, that managed to survive for nearly a long time, landed on the planet of Tatooine. The windows lifted and jumped out was his older women, had to be in her early thirty. She had a black jacket on covering her face and hair, she wore dark brown pants, and a lighter brown boots. She put her hands on her hips, on her belt was two lightsabers, she was staring at her surroundings.

"I sense he is here, he has to be." She spoke softly.

**The beginning of A New Hope! Luke will find Obi-Wan... but who is this stranger at the end and is she on their side or the Empire's? Who do you think she is? Find out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my oc Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and 3PO, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.

Luke looked puzzled, "What are you doing hiding there?" Luke asked.

C-3PO stumbles forward, but R2 is still nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission." C-3PO said.

"Oh, no!" Luke said and ran out with 3PO following.

Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro-robot. 3PO struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.

"We- should go after him Master Luke."C-3PO said.

Luke looked at the droid and heard his uncle scream, "Luke I'll be cutting the power soon!"

"Alright!" Luke shouted.

Luke looked at C-3PO, even though he had no facial expressions, Luke knew the droid was concerned over the R2 unit.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as C-3PO pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. Luke leans over  
the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment.

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well." Luke said.

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault." C-3PO said.

Luke smiled, "Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so." Luke said.

"Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt." C-3PO said.

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid- hit the accelerator." Luke said.

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little R2.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Luke asked.

R2 beeped at Luke and Luke rolled his eyes, C-3PO who understood it all turned from R2 to Luke.

"Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish- and don't talk to me about your  
mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." C-3PO said.

"Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up." Luke said.

He tries to leave but the R2 unit does not move, Luke is getting annoyed and C-3PO can only keep people calm for so long.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked.

"Oh my... sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast." C-3PO said.

Luke grabs his rifle, "Great sandpeople. The worst, come on let's hurry." Luke said.

Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or 3PO can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. 3PO is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain.

The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers.  
But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the  
edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.

R2 forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped  
in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

R2 moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. R2 makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.

Ben looked at the droid, "Come now my friend. Do not be afraid." He spoke.

R2 waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right." Ben spoke.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece." Ben said.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy am I glad to see you." Luke said.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Ben asked.

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master- I've never seen such devotion in a droid before- there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke said.

Luke noticed Ben ponder over it, Ben scratched his beard.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, now that name- I haven't heard in a long time." Ben spoke.

"I am sure my uncle knows me, he says he is dead." Luke said.

"Not dead, not yet." Ben said.

"You know him!" Luke said in excitement.

"Know him? He is me, I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since- well before you were born." Ben said.

"The droid seems to belong to you." Luke said.

"I do not recall owning any droids, well then this is very interesting." Ben said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They all went back to Ben's place, Luke looked around at the old man's home. Old Ben sat down and looked at Luke, who was now at this point walking around the small place.

"No, my father never fought in the war. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Ben said.

"You fought in the Clone Wars!" Luke asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes. I was a Jedi Knight at one point in my life, the same as your father." Ben said.

"I wish I knew him." Luke said sitting down.

Ben formed a smile, "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me." Ben said and stood up.

Ben goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing 3PO and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, 3PO looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." Ben said.

Ben hands Luke the saber, Luke held onto it in amazement.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Ben said.

Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling.

Ben went on about the lightsaber, yet young Luke stopped listening to him. He was amazed by the saber and then turned his attention back to the old man. After he turned off the saber.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." Ben said.

Luke looked confused, "The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Ben said.

R2 made a beep sound which got both of their attention, Luke watched Ben sit down and press a button on the R2 unit.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The hologram of Leia said.

Ben sighed, "Luke you need to learn the way of the force. Also come with me to Alderaan." Ben said.

Luke laughed, "Me go to Alderaan. Sorry sir, but I need to go home. It's late." Luke said.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben said.

"I cannot get involved in this! I got work to do. Besides- can't you find old war buddies to help you stop the Empire?" Luke asked.

"The only "war buddies" I know has been out of my life since the day the Empire began." Ben said.

Luke did not reply.

"Luke you need to learn the way of the force." Ben said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Listen Luke, the troops looking for these droids will find out who bought them." Ben said.

"Wait if they go to the Jawas who sold them, then they'll- uh no!" Luke shouted.

The young boy ran off into his speeder and drove off.

"Luke its far to dangerous!" Ben shouted.

Luke races across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder. The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke shouted.

Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture robot enters, followed by Darth Vader.

"And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." Vader spoke.

The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Leia and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic  
needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the robots finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder  
and Ben walks over to him.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Ben said.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Luke said.

The Landspeeder with Luke, R2, C-3PO, and Ben in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben is standing.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Ben said.

Luke looked over at Ben, Ben smiled but then Luke noticed Ben's smile faded. A heat was against Luke's neck and Ben looked at the person standing behind the young boy. Luke barely turned his head but could see a green saber to her neck.

"So what do we have here? Where in the name of this galaxy did you get these droids?" This attacker was female.

Ben studied this person and noticed an extra lightsaber on her left part of her belt, "We own them."

"Where did you steal them from?" She asked.

"My- uncle bought them." Luke said.

She looked at them and then said, "I guess I have to get rid of you. How dare you be holding onto droids that do not belong to you." She said.

Then R2 beeped and C-3PO heard what the droid said, "Do not attack! We are friends!" The droid shouted.

Ben then noticed the female attack put her blade down, "Who are you? Why do you seem familiar?" Ben asked.

Removing the hood off her head, Ben realized who she was. She had red hair a little pass her shoulders, she had bright blue eyes. He watched her take off her jacket and tie it around her waist, that is when he saw a familiar scar on her left arm.

"Kai-ri?" Ben asked.

She looked up and a bit alarmed, she stared at the man who called her by the name "Kairi". Luke looked at Ben a bit confused and then turned back to this women. She then realized who the older man was.

"Mas-ter?" Kairi said a bit choked up.

Luke watched the girl run over and hugged Ben tightly. She held onto him and he held onto her, the two let go and smiled at each other.

"You look good, Kairi." Ben said.

"Yeah I am no longer a child, but I see even though the Order is gone you are still teaching young ones the way of the Force." Kairi said.

"Ben, how do you know her?" Luke asked.

"Ben?" Kairi asked.

"Luke, she was my old padawan learner." Ben said.

"Padawan learner?" Luke asked.

"It was before your time. My name is Kairi Hando by the way." Kairi said holding her hand out for Luke to shake.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker." Luke said.

Kairi smiled, "Nice to meet you Luke. Sorry for nearly cutting you to pieces." Kairi said.

Luke smiled, "No big deal." Luke said.

"What are you doing on this planet, young one?" Ben addressed Kairi.

Kairi grinned, "Heh still with the old habit master. I was on my way to visit Bail Organa, rebel stuff." Kairi said.

"You're involved in the Rebellion?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, for a while." Kairi said.

"You have a ship to get to Alderaan? We need to get there." Ben said.

Kairi shook her head, "Sorry master but my ship completely is destroyed. I out ran a lot of ships from the Empire, I was lucky to make it alive." Kairi said.

There was a silent until Ben noticed a grin from his old student.

"But I think I can help you guys with getting a ship." Kairi grinned.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi lead the group into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar.

Ben turned to his old student, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Master, I am not a child. I am thirty." Kairi grinned.

Before they could walk further into the bar the bartender stopped them, "We don't serve your kind here!"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Your droids! Have them wait outside." The bartender said.

"Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble." Luke said.

C-3PO nodded, " I heartily agree with you sir."

Kairi lean Ben off someplace while Luke just wondered around the bar. He sees Kairi and Ben sit down next to Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall savage-looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur-covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He is a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold.

As Ben speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant Wookiee.

Luke is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever. A large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove.

"He doesn't like you." A human said.

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"I don't like you either." He replied.

Luke ignores the two but is pushed against.

"Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems." The human said.

"I'll be careful then." Luke said.

"You'll be dead." He replied.

Kairi ran over and dragged Luke away, "You should stay away from people. These days they aren't as friendly when I was a youngling." Kairi spoke.

Luke looked at her and then was guided to the table where Ben sat. Ben smiled seeing his old student guide Luke over, Luke looked at the animal beast in a bit confusion.

"Luke this is Chewbaca. He's the first-mate a ship that might suit our needs." Ben said.

Strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a  
booth where Han Solo is sitting. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." Han said.

Ben nodded, "Yes indeed. If that's a fast ship." Ben said.

"Fast ship? Have you never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked.

"Should we?" Kairi asked putting her hand on the table and leaned in a bit.

"Sweetie, it's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han said.

Kairi glanced at Ben, they both shared the same reaction to be impressed by Han. Luke sat there a bit confused but was trying to learn from the two.

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man.  
What's the cargo?" Han asked.

Kairi waved her hand to stop Ben from speaking, "Only five. The boy, the old man, myself, and the boy's droids." Kairi said.

Han looked at Kairi, "What is it? Local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben spoke.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han said.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke said.

Han looked at Luke, "Who will fly it? You?" He asked.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen." Luke said.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Ben said.

"Seventeen, huh." Han said.

Before Ben could reply Kairi took it, "Fine deal."

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Han said.

Kairi glanced to the bartender and noticed the troopers inside, she grabbed her jacket and put it on. Ben watched her do so, like a habit she had for  
a long time. She zipped up the jacket and put up the storm troopers look over at the booth but three are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.

"Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." Han said turning to his friend Chewie and grinned.

**Kairi returns! Luke, Ben, Kairi, and the droids are going to get help from this Han Solo and Chewbaca... what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, or Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my character Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Seventeen, surely my thinking rashly student isn't there anymore." Ben said to Kairi.

The three had sold Luke's speeder to gather enough for the time being for Han, Kairi glanced back at her former master and snickered.

"Master, I do have quite an amount of money." Kairi said.

Ben chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me."

Luke looked at the two as his droids followed, "So how long were you Ben's student?"

Kairi turned to Luke and smiled, "Well I was thirteen when I was first introduced to him and I was almost sixteen when the Empire came to  
be so yeah."

"Why weren't you with Ben?" Luke asked.

"Now Luke, do not need to be rude." Ben said.

Kairi smiled, "Ah master its fine. Luke, when the Republic was in chaos and the Empire took hostile control someone needed to start a Rebellion."

"You started the Rebellion?" Luke asked.

Kairi blinked a little, "Well no but helped."

Chewbacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Ben, Luke, Kairi, and the robots make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a star ship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke said.

Kairi snickered at that and then appearing before them was Han Solo.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself." Han said.

Luke scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

Kairi walked next to Han and eyed him, "Hushing us?"

"Yeah now just board the ship." Han said looking at her.

They get near the ship and then suddenly Kairi grabbed her lightsabers, Ben noticed that and knew she knew someone was coming. Han glanced at Kairi and confusion and then pass the corner was Storm Troopers carrying blasters.

"Stop that ship!" One shouted.

"Blast 'em!" Another ordered.

They began to fire and Kairi was blocking it off using her lightsaber, she noticed Han had drawn his pistol and was firing next to her. Ben, Luke, and the droids ran in where Chewbaca was. Slowly and steady Han and Kairi backed up and ran into the ship. The ship took off into outer space, Kairi and Han ran into the pilot's room. Chewbaca was in the chair next to Han's and Han sat down. Luke and Ben stood behind Chewbaca's seat as Kairi stood behind Han's.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Han told his partner.

"Why don't you out run them? You said it was fast." Luke said.

Han cocked his head back at Luke for a second, "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" Han said.

The Imperial cruiser fires at the pirate ship. The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. Ben had this worried expression and he glanced over to see the sudden calmness that his former student has upon her face.

"Here is where the fun begins." Han chuckled.

Kairi looked at him, "When can we jump to lightspeed?" Kairi asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han said.

The ship rocks violently as the lasers hit it. It caused Ben, Luke, and Kairi to stumble.

"Are you kidding me? At this rate they're gaining-." Luke was cut off.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han said.

The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

Luke looked at Ben then to the pilots, "What's the flashing?"

Kairi pointed it out, " We're losing our deflector shield."

"Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Han said.

The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirate ship makes the jump to hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Alderaan looms behind the Death Star battlestation. Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system." Said Motti.

Vader and two Storm Troopers entered the room with the princess at their side. Her hands were bound and she glared at the men holding her hostage.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia spoke rudely.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" Tarkin said.

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" Leia shouted.

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin said.

Leia glared at Tarkin, "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia said.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power- on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin said.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly." Leia pleaded.

Tarkin smirked, "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Leia remained quiet as Tarkin paced back and forth in front of the princess.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" Tarkin said.

Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.

"Dantooine," Leia said and lowered her head.

Tarkin glanced over at her, "What?"

"They're on Dantooine." Leia spoke.

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Tarkin said.

He walked over to Motti and the man turned to Tarkin.

"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Tarkin said.

Leia gasped, "What?"

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." Tarkin said.

"No!" Leia shouted.

"Commence primary ignition." Vader spoke.

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ben watches Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint. Kairi turned to Ben, he turned to face her and nodded.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force- as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben said.

Kairi arms crossed on her chest tighten, her jaw tighten and looked away. Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." Ben said.

Han enters the room, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em."

Luke had returned to practicing with his lightsaber, Kairi glanced at Han. Han walked over and sat down on a chair, letting out a loud sigh.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han said.

Kairi formed a smile, "Thank you Solo." Kairi said.

Han looked at her and noticed the smirk she had across her face, Han turned to see Luke practicing. Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness.

"Remember, a Jedi feels the Force running through them." Ben remained.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially, but it also obeys your command." Ben said.

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han said.

Kairi turned to eye Han but before she could say anything she noticed how defensive Luke got over it. Ben turned to Luke as well, with a worry look.

"You don't believe in the Force do you?" Luke asked.

Han leaned backwards, "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han said.

Kairi and Ben formed a smile to Han's reply.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han said.

Ben turned back to Luke, "Why not try it again Luke."

Luke nodded and put on the helmet which covers his eyes.

" This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Ben said.

Kairi head Luke laugh, "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben said.

Kairi glanced at Ben, "Now where have I heard that before?"

Ben grinned at Kairi's comment and turned back to Luke.

Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

"See I told you, you can do it." Ben said.

Han chuckled, "I call it luck."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Ben said.

Kairi grinned hearing her master say such things, Han glanced at Kairi then back to Ben.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." Han said.

Han noticed the flashing lights on far side of the control panel. He gets up and Kairi noticed his actions.

"Looks like we're coming up to Alderaan." Han said.

Han and Chewbaca reached their spots in the pilot seats, behind them was the three Jedi and the droids peaking through the door. Luke suddenly had this feeling and glanced to Ben.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke said.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Ben said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Tarkin and the evil Dark Lord Darth Vader.

"Yes." Tarkin said.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." Officer Cass said.

"She lied! She lied!" Tarkin said.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." Vader said.

"Terminate her- immediately!" Tarkin ordered.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The pirateship is just coming out of hyperspace; a strange surreal light show surrounds the ship.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han said.

Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han said.

The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Luke makes his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Our position is correct expect- no Alderaan." Han said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Where is it?" Luke asked.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han said.

"What? How?" Luke asked.

Ben looked down and then to Kairi, "Destroy- by the Empire." Ben said.

Kairi gasped and covered her mouth, Luke glanced over and noticed there was some kind of attachment to Alderaan that Kairi had.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've-." Han said.

A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming.

"There's another ship coming in." Han said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke said.

"No, its an Imperial fighter." Ben said.

Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

"It followed us." Luke said.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Ben said.

"There aren't any bases nearby, where did they come from?" Han asked.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions." Han said.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Ben said.

"Not for long," Han said.

The pirateship zooms over the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter. The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca.

A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke said.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said

The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirate ship as they race toward camera and disappear over head. The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." Luke said.

"I think I can get him before he gets there- he's almost in range." Han said.

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

Kairi realized it, "That's no moon."

"That's a space ship." Ben said.

**"That's no moon," What gonna happen next...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my oc character Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

A storm trooper comes down the ramp of the pirate ship and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his com-link is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do." Gantry Officer said.

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone- chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial storm trooper. Ben, Kairi, and the robots enter the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a storm trooper. Luke quickly removes his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke said.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Han said.

"Really mister macho man?" Kairi asked.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." 3PO said

Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Ben said.

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." 3PO said.

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3PO said.

Ben studies the data on the monitor readout, " I don't think you all can help. I must go alone." Ben said.

"Master? Are you serious?" Kairi asked.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han said.

Luke protested, "I want to come with." Luke said.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Ben said.

"But he could- or even Kairi." Luke said.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you- always!" Ben said.

Kairi turned at her master, "Be careful master."

Ben looked at her and pulled out necklace, "You dropped this back in the temple all those years ago. Thought you'd want it back." Ben said handing Kairi a homemade necklace.

"Master," Kairi said taking it.

Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement.

"Boy you said it, Chewie." Han said and looked at Luke.

Kairi put on the necklace and turned to see Han and Luke.

"Where did you find that old fossil?" Han asked.

"He is a good person." Luke said.

"Yeah good, uh huh he sure got us into trouble." Han said.

Kairi pushed Han, "I am getting tired of your attitude. Ben Kenobi use to be a great general and fought bravely in the Clone Wars, and what have you done boy?" Kairi asked.

Han rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever let's just move." He said.

Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep a blue streak. Luke goes over to him.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."" 3PO said.

"Well, who... who has he found?" Luke asked.

Artoo whistles a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia." 3PO said.

"The princess? She's here?" Luke asked.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han asked.

"Doesn't surprise me, she is involved in the Rebellion." Kairi spoke.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." 3PO said.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something." Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked.

"The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message- We've got to help her." Luke said.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han said.

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Luke said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Han said crossing his arms on his chest.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Kairi said.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Han said.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke said.

"Better her than me." Han said selfish like.

Kairi sighed and knew the only way to get to Han, "She is rich."

Chewie growled, Han looked at his friend and then to the two Jedi.

"Rich?" Han asked.

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be." Luke said.

"What?" Han asked.

Kairi turned to Han, "Listen if you save the princess she might feel kind enough to give you enough money to fix that bucket of bolts." Kairi said.

Han nodded, "Alright. OK let's go save this princess." Han said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Several Imperial officers walk through the wide main passageway. They pass several stormtroopers and a robot similar to Threepio but with an insect face. At the far end of the hallway, a passing flash of Ben Kenobi appears, then disappears down a small hallway. His appearance is so fleeting that it is hard to tell if he is real or just an illusion. No one in the hallway seems to notice him.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches the four.

"Where are you taking this girl and this- thing?" The officer asked as he was staring at Kairi.

Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up. Kairi made a glare across her face as this officer was getting a good look at Kairi.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Luke said.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer said.

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han shouted.

"He's gonna pull us apart!" Luke shouted.

Kairi stood there not as fake acting like Luke or Han, and realized she had to act. Kairi lifted her arms up and fake her fear.

"Ah- catch him!" Kairi faked shout.

The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushes to the com-link system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.

Han turned to Kairi, "That was the worst acting I've ever seen."

Kairi made a face, "Sorry I am a Jedi not an actress." Kairi said.

"Enough you two." Luke said.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is- cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here." Han said.

Luke took off running and Kairi stand put with Chewie, Han reached to the com-link.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han said into the com-link.

"What happened?" The officer asked.

"Uh- had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" Han said.

Kairi shook her head and Chewie looked at the girl and then to his friend.

"We're sending a squad up." The officer said.

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak- very dangerous." Han said.

"Who is this? What's your number?" The officer asked.

Han blaster the com-link, "Boring conversation anyways."

Kairi snickered, "Very smart Han. Now they'll send men here to figure out what happened." Kairi said.

"I know that. Luke! Were going to have some company! Hurry up!" Han shouted.

Luke stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke is stunned by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" Leia asked.

"I am Luke Skywalker, and I am here to recuse you." Luke said.

"You're who?" Leia asked.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi." Luke said.

"Ben Kenobi is here? Where is he?" Leia asked.

"Come with me." Luke said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Vader paces the room as Governor Tarkin sits at the far end of the conference table.

"He is here." Vader spoke.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?" Tarkin asked.

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master." Vader spoke.

"Surely he must be dead by now." Tarkin said.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force." Vader spoke.

"The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." Tarkin said.

There is a quiet buzz on the com-link.

"Yes." Tarkin said.

"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty-three." The inner-come voice spoke.

"The princess! Put all sections on alert!" Tarkin said.

"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him." Vader said.

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape." Tarkin said.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." Vader said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Chewie!" Han shouted.

Chewbacca responds with a growling noise.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han shouted.

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge.

Han and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame, Kairi held her lightsabers blocking the lasers aimed near turn and run down  
the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them.

"Kairi, it has been a while." Leia said.

"Not now for greetings, princess." Kairi said.

"Can't get out that way." Han said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said.

Han sarcastically said, "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness.

Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

"C-3PO!" Luke said.

"Yes sir," 3PO said over the com-link.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? What was that? I didn't copy!" Luke said.

Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke said.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han said.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Leia said.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han said pointing to Luke.

Kairi glanced at Leia, "See what I've been stuck with."

Leia smiled at that comment. Luke manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders. Then the princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han asked.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Leia said.

She jumps through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca look on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han said.

Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Kairi jumped down the shoot, Luke and Han continue firing as they work their way toward the opening.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Han said.

Luke ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there." Han sarcastically said.

"No! Wait!" Luke said.

Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed." Luke said.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Leia said.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han said.

"It could be worse." Leia said.

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn, Kairi stood behind Luke at this point. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls.

"It's worse." Kairi said.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said.

"That's your imagination." Han said.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke said.

"What?" Han asked.

"Help!" Suddenly Luke is yanked under the garbage.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Han shouted.

Han tries to get to Luke. Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat.

"Luke!" Leia shouted.

Leia extend a large pipe near him.

"Grab a hold of this!" She shouted.

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." Luke said.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere!" Luke shouted.

Han fires his gun downward. Luke is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke!" Kairi screamed.

"Luke!" Han shouted.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Kairi looked like she was trying to look brave, as Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab him!" Leia shouted.

Luke seemed to be released by whatever the thing was.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared." Luke said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han said.

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouted.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia shouted.

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Wait a minute!" Luke said.

Luke pulls out his comlink.

"3PO! Come in 3PO! 3PO! Where could he be?" Luke asked.

**What will happen to our heroes next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my oc character, Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for C-3PO can be heard on C-3PO's hand com-link, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. R2 and C-3PO are nowhere in sight. Suddenly there is a great explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor. Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber.

"Take over!" The officer shouted.

Pointing at another officer one said, "See to him! Look there!"

A trooper pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open. C-3PO and R2-D2 are inside. R2 follows his bronze companion out into the office.

"They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." C-3PO said.

"Follow me! Stand guard." The officer said.

The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.

C-3PO looked at R2, "Come on."

The guard aims a blaster at them.

"Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance." C-3PO said.

"All right." The trooper said.

The guard nods and 3PO, with little R2 in tow, hurries out the door.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

As the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Kairi tried to push the heavy wall backwards, she glanced over seeing Han. Han is leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping. Luke is trying to reach 3PO.

"3PO come in! 3PO answer me!" Luke shouted.

Han and Leia try to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Leia begins to sink into the trash.

"Get to the top!" Han shouted.

"I- I can't!" Leia shouted.

"Where could he be? C-3PO!" Luke shouted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured." 3PO shouted.

Little R2 carefully plugs his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the tiny robot.

"Hurry!" 3PO shouted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The walls are only feet apart. Leia and Han are braced against the walls. The princess is frightened. They look at each other. Leia reaches out and takes Han's hand and she holds it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groans as she feels the first crushing pressure against her body. Kairi turned to the scared wookie, she padded the fluffy beast's arm and smiled at him. Luke kept trying to contact 3PO over and over again.

"One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" Han said.

Han and turned to Leia, who kept falling downwards.

"Get on top of it!" Han shouted to Leia.

"I'm trying!" Leia shouted.

Luke is lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Luke's com-link begins to buzz and he rips it off his belt. Muffled sounds of Luke's voice over the com-link can be heard, but not distinctly.

"Are you there, sir?" 3PO shouted.

"3PO there you are!" Luke shouted.

"We have some kind of problem sir," 3PO was stopped.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?" Luke ordered.

"Right away sir," 3PO said.

R2 whistled.

"What unit sir?" 3PO asked.

Luke turned to Han, whom was groaning.

"Han, what unit?" Luke asked.

Gasping for air Kairi shouted, "Three-two-six-eight-two-seven!"

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ben enters a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam. The trench seems to be a hundred miles deep. The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard. The old Jedi edges his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables. He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal, and several lights on the board go from red to blue.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Han and Luke remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han said.

Luke smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Solo. As Kairi gives Han a glare after he makes such a comment.

"Sexist bastard." Kairi mumbled.

"Well, let's keep moving." Luke said.

Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.

"Where are you going?" Han asked Chewie.

The Dia Nogu bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aims his pistol.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia shouted.

Han fires at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke simply shakes his head in disgust.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han ordered Chewie.

Chewie shakes his head "no."

"Chewie come here." Han said.

Leia pushed Han forward, "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia said.

Kairi smirked as Han formed a frown and a sligh glare across his face. Then they began to walk and Han wasn't done with speaking to Leia.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" Han said.

Leia chuckled, "It's a wonder you're still alive."

Kairi snickered, "It's good to see you alright princess."

Leia smiled at Kairi, but then turned to Chewie whom was in her way.

"Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Leia ordered.

Han starts to follow her, Luke eyes Han.

"No reward is worth this." Han mumbled.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Suddenly a door behind Ben slides open and a detachment of storm troopers marches to the power trench. Ben instantly slips into the shadows as an officer moves to within a few feet of him.

"Secure this area until the alert is canceled." the officer said.

"Give me regular reports." the trooper said.

All but two of the stormtroopers leave.

"Do you know what's going on?" the trooper said.

"Maybe it's another drill." another trooper said.

Ben moves around the tractor beam, watching the storm troopers as they turn their backs to him. Ben gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway. With the help of the Force, Ben deftly slips past the troopers and into the main hallway.

"What was that?" the other trooper asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." the trooper said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Luke takes out his pocket com-link.

"There she is." Han said looking at his ship.

"C-3PO do you copy?" Luke asked.

The heard the droid's voice, "For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship."

"We're right above you. Stand by." Luke said.

Han is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirate ship. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

Kairi glanced at Han, "Getting to your ship will be challenge. So many troopers, trying to get by without being spotted might be hard." Kairi said.

Han chuckled, "I am brave."

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." Leia said.

"Nice! Come on!" Han said.

Han gives her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial storm troopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" The trooper shouted.

Before even thinking, Han draws his laser pistol and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the storm troopers into the air. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han shouted.

"Han! What are you doing?" Luke shouted.

Kairi turned to Luke and Leia, "I'll save the idiot. Go, we'll be right behind you." Kairi said and ignited her lightsabers.

Kairi ran off after the wookie and space pirate. Leia turned to Luke for a split second, he glanced at the princess.

"He certainly has courage." Leia said.

"What good will that do if he gets kill." Luke said.

Luke is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke and Leia start off toward the starship hangar.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han chases the stormtroopers down a long sub-hallway. He is yelling and brandishing his laser pistol. The troops reach a dead end and are forced to turn and fight. Han stops a few feet from them and assumes a defensive position. The troops begin to raise their laser guns. Soon all ten troopers are moving into an attack position in front of the lone starpirate. Han's determined look begins to fade as the troops begin to advance. Solo jumps backward as they fire at him.

Chewbacca runs down the sub-hallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain, it was at that moment Kairi caught up. Suddenly they hear the firing of laser guns and yelling. Around the corner shoots Han, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stormtroopers. Chewbacca and Kairi turn, and starts running the other way also.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke fires his laser pistol wildly as he and Leia rush down a narrow sub-hallway, chased by several stormtroopers. They quickly reach the end of the sub-hallway and race through an open hatchway.

Luke and Leia race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity. The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Luke almost rushes into the abyss. He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Leia, behind him, takes hold of  
his arm and pulls him back.

"I think we took the wrong turn." Luke gasped.

Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Luke fires back at the advancing troops. Leia reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!" Leia shouted.

Luke blasts the controls with his laser pistol.

"That oughta hold it for a while." Luke said.

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find  
the control that extends the bridge." Leia said.

"Oh, I think I just blasted it." Luke said.

Luke looks at the blasted bridge control while the storm troopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" Leia shouted.

Luke notices something on his storm trooper belt, when laserfire hits the wall behind him. Luke aims his laser pistol at a storm trooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit,  
and grabs at his chest.

Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Luke's laserfire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge; Luke hands the gun to Leia.

"Here, hold this." Luke said.

Luke pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It has a grappler hook on it. A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Luke and Leia. As Luke works with the rope, Leia returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Leia returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" Leia shouted.

Leia hits one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess in his arms. Leia looks at Luke, then kisses him quickly on the lips. Luke is very surprised.

"For luck!" Leia said.

Luke pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reach the far side of the canyon, the storm troopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returns the fire before ducking into the tiny sub-hallway.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ben hides in the shadows of the narrow passageway as several storm troopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction. Darth Vader appears at the far end of the hallway and starts after the old Jedi.

Ben hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Vader steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Vader lights his saber. Ben also ignites his and steps slowly forward.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." Vader said.

Ben Kenobi moves with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight takes a defensive stance.

"When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." Vader spoke.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Ben answered.

The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Ben seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes.

Ben makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Vader is blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Ben moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar.  
The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Vader said.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Ben said.

Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han, Kairi, and Chewbacca, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han said.

Kairi sighed, "This is going to be a pain." Kairi said.

Han nodded to her reply. Chewbacca growls a reply, as Luke and the princess join them.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia said.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." Han said.

Suddenly Kairi felt something powerful in the force, Luke noticed her expression change. She turned her head in the direction as the troopers were turning their attention to. Luke saw her reach at little homemade item on the necklace.

"Master," Her voice was silent.

The troopers started to walk in the direction of the sounds of two lightsabers clashing, Luke nudged Han for his attention. Han noticed it and nodded.

"Let's hurry." Han said.

The group began to run and the droids caught up with them at this point finally. The group entered the docking bay, only to hear the sound of blades clashing and it got Luke's attention first. Even though Kairi knew what was happening she tried to remain calm.

Vader takes advantage of Ben's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Ben manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around.

The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Luke, lifts his sword from Vader's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face. Vader brings his sword down, cutting old Ben in half. Ben's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. Vader is puzzled at Ben's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the robots reach the starship. Luke sees Ben cut in two and starts for him.

Kairi released a deep breathe, 'Master,' her thoughts wavered.

"NO!" Luke shouted.

The storm troopers turn toward Luke and begin firing at him. The robots are already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their fire. Han joins in the laserfire. Vader looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.

Kairi turned to Luke who was closest to him, "Luke! Come on!"

Luke continued to fire, Leia and Han were shouting at this point. Kairi turned seeing Vader and a heat of pain shook through her body, she turned back to the angry boy. She lifted her hand up and slapped his face, it got his attention.

"Ben would be angry at you if you died here! Come on, we got the princess! Let's get the hell out of here!" Kairi shouted.

"Blast the door! Kid!" Han shouted.

Luke fires his pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door begins to slide shut. Three troopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay. A storm trooper lies dead at the feet of his  
onrushing compatriots. Luke starts for the advancing troops, as Han and Leia move up the ramp into the pirateship. He fires, hitting a storm trooper, who crumbles to the floor.

"Run, Luke! Run!" Luke hears Ben's voice.

Luke looks around to see where the voice came from. He turns toward the pirateship to see Kairi up the ramp, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and races into the ship.

Han pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusts his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Han said.

Chewbacca growls in agreement.

The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stares off blankly as the robots look on. Leia puts a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him. Yet, Luke glanced across the room to see Kairi mourning her lost in her own way, she kept staring at the necklace.

Han spots approaching enemy ships.

"We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" Han told Chewie.

Luke looks downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as the princess smiles comfortingly at him.

" I can't believe he's gone." Luke said sadly.

R2 beeps a reply.

"There wasn't anything you could havedone." Leia said at Luke and then looked up at Kairi.

Kairi stared at the princess and then went back into her world of rushes into the hold area where Luke is sitting with the princess.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Han said to Luke.

Han climbs into his attack position in the topside gunport. Luke gets up and moves out toward the gunports as Leia and Kairi heads for the cockpit.

Luke climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.

Han adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone.

"You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!" Han said to Luke.

Chewbacca, Kairi, and Princess Leia search the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. The Wookiee pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly. Computer graphic readouts form on Han's target screen, as Han reaches for controls.

Luke sits in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button.

Chewbacca spots the enemy ships and barks.

"Here they come!" Leia said via intercom

The Imperial TIE fighters move towards the Millennium Falcon, one each veering off to the left and right of the pirateship. The TIE fighter races past the Falcon, firing laser beams as it passes.

A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Han, who follows it and fires at it with the laser cannon. Luke does likewise, as the fighter streaks into view. The ship has suffered a minor hit, and bounces slightly.

Two TIE fighters dive down toward the pirateship.

Luke fires at an unseen fighter, "They're coming in too fast!"

The ship shudders as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit. The Wookiee chatters something to Leia. Full shot of a TIE fighter as it moves fast through the frame, firing on the pirate starship.

The two TIE fighters fire a barrage of laserbeams at the pirateship. A laserbolt streaks into the side of the pirateship. The ship lurches violently. Leia watches the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulates the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls." Leia said.

"  
Don't worry, she'll hold together." Han said.

An enemy laserbolt hits the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

"You hear me, baby? Hold together!" Han spoke to his ship.

Luke swivels in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon. Han aims his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. A TIE fighter streaks in front of the starship. Leia watches the TIE fighter ship fly over, and glanced at Kairi. She noticed her friend to have such calm about the situation at that moment.

A TIE fighter heads right for the pirateship, then zooms overhead. Luke follows the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon. A TIE fighter dives past the pirateship.

Luke fires at a TIE fighter. At his port, Han follows a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire. He connects, and the fighter explodes into fiery dust. Han laughs victoriously. Two TIE fighters move toward and over the Millennium Falcon, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship.

Another TIE fighter moves in on the pirateship and Luke, smiling, fires the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit.

"Got him! I got him!" Luke cheered.

Han turns and gives Luke a victory wave which Luke gleefully returns.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky." Han said.

Han turns back to his laser cannon.

Two more TIE fighters cross in front of the pirateship.

While Chewbacca manipulates the controls, Leia turns, looking over her shoulder out the ports.

"There are still two more of them out there!" Leia said.

"They got it," Kairi spoke.

A TIE fighter moves up over the pirateship, firing laserblasts at it.

Luke and Han look into their respective projected target screens. An Imperial fighter crosses Han's port, and Han swivels in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon. Another fighter crosses Luke's port, and he reacts in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face.

The TIE fighter zooms toward the pirateship, firing destructive blasts at it.

Luke fires a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter, and it bursts into a spectacular explosion. Luke's projected screen gives a readout of the hit. The pirateship bounces slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire.

The last of the attacking Imperial TIE fighters looms in, firing upon the Falcon.

Han swivels behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter comes closer, firing at the pirateship, but a well-aimed blast from Han's laser cannon hits the attacker, which blows up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke cheered.

The princess jumps up as did the female Jedi and grabbed a hold of Chewie while cheering, the wookie had never felt this loved before ever.

"We did it!" Leia said.

"I knew it!" Kairi smiled.

**R.I.P Ben Kenobi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my oc character, Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi looked at him, "Luke. I cannot teach you the way of the force."

"Why? Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because I am no master. I am not what you need to seek out." Kairi said.

"Then who?" Luke asked.

"Be patient." Kairi said.

Luke noticed Kairi mess with the necklace again, "Did Ben give you that when you were young?"

Kairi shook her head, "No it was my mother's."

"Oh, was she nice?" Luke asked.

Kairi turned to Luke and smiled, "Yes and so was my father. My father was a Jedi like your father, but he didn't know your father like Ben and I did." Kairi said.

"What about your mother?" Luke asked.

"A slave," Kairi said.

"Oh, sorry." Luke said.

Kairi turned, "No its fine. I've pushed pass negative issues in my past, I never leave my mind in the past worrying." Kairi said.

Luke nodded, "Well can I ask you a question?"

Kairi nodded, "Of course."

"Were you there when my father died? Ben mentioned how he died." Luke said.

"Yeah, I was there. I was there when Vader was basically born into a Sith, I was in the middle of chaos the day the Republic fell and the Empire rose." Kairi said.

"Did you know my dad well?" Luke asked.

Kairi smiled, "I thought you wanted to ask me one question?"

Luke sank his head and then felt Kairi touch his shoulder, he looked up to see her smile.

"I knew him yes. You remind me greatly of him, yes. So much like your dad you are, even share the same eye color." Kairi said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yes."

Kairi looked at Luke and then saw his lightsaber sitting on the table in the room, she picked it up and handed it to Luke.

"Make sure you never loose this, Luke." Kairi said.

"Yes," Luke said.

"This is your life, as a Jedi. It would be dangerous to fall into the wrong hand." Kairi said.

Luke smiled, "Alright."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han, removes his gloves and smiling, is at the controls of the ship. Chewie moves into the aft section to check the damage. Leia is seated near Han.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." Han said.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." Leia said.

"Easy- you call that easy?" Han asked.

"Their tracking us!" Leia demaned.

"Not this ship, sister." Han declared.

Frustrated, Leia shakes her head, "At least the information in R2 is still intact." Leia said.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked turning to her.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!" Leia said.

"It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" Han demanded.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" Leia said.

She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passes Luke coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything- or anyone." Leia said.

"I care!"

Luke, shaking his head, sits in the copilot seat. He and Han stare out at the vast blackness of space.

"So- what do you think of her?" Luke asked.

Han awkwardly turned his head to face the kid, "I'm trying not to." Han admitted.

"Good," Luke mumbled.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think the princess would like a guy like me-?" Han asked.

"No!" Luke snapped.

Luke says it with finality and looks away. Han smiles at young Luke's jealousy.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The battered pirateship drifts into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeds to one of its tiny green moons. The pirateship soars over the dense jungle. An alert guard, his laser gun in hand, scans the countryside. He sets the gun down and looks toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage. Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lies shrouded in an eerie mist. The air is heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures. Han, Luke and the others are greeted by the Rebel troops.

Luke and the group ride into the massive temple on an armored military speeder. The military speeder stops in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple. Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushes up to the group and gives Leia a big hug. Every one is pleased to see her.

Willard held onto Leia, "You're safe! We feared the worst!"

Willard composes himself, steps back and bows formally.

"When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were- lost along with your father." Willard said.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the

information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope." Leia said.

Dodonna stands before a large electronic wall display. Leia and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room is filled with starpilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of R2-type robots. Everyone is listening intently to what Dodonna is saying. Han and Chewbacca are standing near the back.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large- scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Dodonna said.

Gold Leader, a rough looking man in his early thirties, stands and addresses Dodonna.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" Gold Leader asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." Dodonna said.

R2-D2 stands next to a similar robot, makes beeping sounds, and turns his head from right to left.

"The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy thestation." Dodonna said.

A murmer of disbelief runs through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray- shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." Dodonna said.

Luke is sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot about sixteen years old.

"That's impossible, even for a computer." Wedge mumbled.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's- eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." Luke said to him.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" Dodonna said.

The group rises and begins to leave.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Death Star moves around the planet toward the tiny green moon. Tarkin and Vader watch the computer projected screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the forth moon. Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion." Vader spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke, 3PO and little R2 enter the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings. In an area isolated from this activity Luke finds Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto an armored speeder, and Kairi standing there speaking to them.

"All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations." Intercome voice spoke.

Han is deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation, and Kairi. Luke is quite saddened at the sight of his friend's departure.

"So- you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Luke said.

Kairi turned to see Luke, all geared up for this fight. Han picked up another box and stared at Luke.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you." Han said.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Luke was getting angry.

Kairi put her hand on his shoulder and Luke turned to her, he sighed then glanced back at Han.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide." Han said.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke said kind of coldly.

Luke goes off and Han hesitates, then calls to him.

"Hey, Luke- may the Force be with you!" Han said.

Luke turns and sees Han wink at him. Luke lifts his hand in a small wave and then goes off. Han turns to Chewie who growls at his captain, as Kairi formed a slight grin across her face at the captain.

"What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing." Han said.

In the main hanger bay Luke, Leia, and Dodonna meet under a huge space fighter.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind." Luke said.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him." Leia said.

"I only wish Ben were here." Luke said.

Leia gives Luke a little kiss, turns, and goes off. Just before could enter his ship, he sees Kairi walk over. He had no idea that she overheard his comment about Ben. He was surprised when Kairi hugged Luke. She let got and touched his shoulders, smiling at the young man.

"If Ben was here, he'd be proud. I know I am, Luke." Kairi said.

Then Kairi took her leave. As Luke heads for his ship, another pilot rushes up to him and grabs his arm.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here- are you going out with us?" Biggs said.

"Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell." Luke said.

Red Leader, a rugged handsome man in his forties, comes up behind Luke and Biggs. He has the confident smile of a born leader.

"Are you- Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty- five?" Red Leader said.

"Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories." Biggs said.

Red Leader pats Luke on the back as they stop in front of his fighter.

"I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right." Red Leader said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try." Luke said.

Red Leader hurries to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs said.

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs." Luke said.

As Biggs is going off, "You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!"

Luke laughs and shakes his head in agreement. He heads for his ship. As Luke begins to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spaceship, the crew chief, who is working on the craft, points to little R2, who is being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" Chief asked.

"Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together," Luke said and turned to R2, "You alright R2?"

The crewmen lower R2-D2 into the craft. Now a part of the exterior shell of the starship, the little droid beeps that he is fine. Luke climbs up into the cockpit of his fighter and puts an his helmet. 3PO looks on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secure his little electronic partner into Luke's X-wing. It's an emotional-filled moment as R2 beeps good-bye.

"Okay, easy she goes!" Chief said.

"Hang on tight,R2, you've got to come back." 3PO said.

R2 beeps in agreement.

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" 3PO said.

R2 whistles his reply.

All final preparations are made for the approaching battle. The hangar is buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike make their final adjustments. The hum of activity is occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands. Coupling hoses  
are disconnected from the ships as they are fueled. Cockpit shields roll smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman, holding red guiding lights, directs the ships. Luke, a trace of a smile gracing his lips, peers about through his goggles.

"Luke, the Force will be with you." Luke heard Ben's voice.

Luke is confused at the voice and taps his headphones.

All that can be seen of the fortress is a lone guard standing on a small pedestal jutting out above the dense jungle. The muted gruesome crying sounds that naturally permeate this eerie purgatory are overwhelmed by the thundering din of ion rockets as four silver starships catapult from the foliage in a tight formation and disappears into the morning cloud cover.

Kairi, Leia, 3PO and a field commander sit quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot that represents the Death Star moves ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appear around the fourth moon. A din of indistinct chatter fills the war room.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes." Intercome voice said.

The Death Star slowly moves behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoom toward us and out of the frame.

Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away. Red Leader lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men.

"All wings report in." Red Leader ordered.

One of the Rebel fighters checks in through his mike.

"Red Ten standing by." Red Ten said.

Biggs checks his fighter's controls, alert and ready for combat.

"Red Seven standing by." Red Seven said.

"Red Three standing by." Red Three said.

"Red Six standing by." Porkins said.

"Red Nine standing by." Red Nine said.

"Red Two standing by." Wedge said.

"Red Eleven standing by." Red Eleven said.

"Red Five standing by." Luke said.

R2-D2, in position outside of the fighter, turns his head from side to side and makes beeping sounds.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." Red Leader said.

The group of X-wing fighters move in formation toward the Death Star, unfolding the wings and locking them in the "X" position.

"We're passing through their magnetic field." Red Leader said.

Luke adjusts his controls as he concentrates on the approaching Death Star. The ship begins to be buffeted slightly.

"Switch your deflectors on." Red Leader said.

The fighters, now X-shaped darts, move in formation. The Death Star now appears to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Rebel fighters approach. Complex patterns on the metallic surface begin to become visible. A large dish antenna is built into the surface on one is amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge said.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two." Red Leader said.

"Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!" Red Leader ordered.

As the fighters move closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader." Gold Leader said.

"I copy, Gold Leader." Red Leader spoke.

"We're starting for the target shaft  
now." Gold Leader said.

Red Leader looks around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Red Leader said.

Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glow across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

Alarm sirens scream as soldiers scramble to large turbo- powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotate the huge guns into position as crew adjust their targeting devices. Laserbolts streak through the star-filled night. The Rebel X-wing fighters move in toward the Imperial base, as the Death Star aims its massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fires.

"This is Red Five; I'm going in!" Luke said.

Luke's X-wing races toward the Death Star. Laserbolts streak from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crosses Luke's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs said.

Luke's ship emerges from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you all right?" Biggs asked.

Luke adjusts his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Luke said.

The Red Leader's X-wing flies past Luke as he puts his nose down and starts his attack dive.

"I'm on my way in now." Luke said

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower." Red Leader said.

"I'm on it." Luke said.

Luke flings his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface. A shot hurls from Luke's guns. Laserbolts streak toward the onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupt in flame. Laserfire erupts from a protruding tower on the surface.  
The blurry Death Star surface races past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeps across Luke's face at the success of his run. Flak thunders on all sides of him. The Death Star superstructure races past Luke as he maneuvers his craft through a wall of laserfire and peels away from the surface towards the heavens. The thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberate throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers rush about in the smoke  
and chaos, silhouetted by the almost continual flash of explosions.

**What happens next...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars A New Hope! I only own my oc character, Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

Three Imperial TIE ships, Darth Vader in the center flanked by two wingmen, dive in precise formation almost vertically toward the Death Star surface. Darth Vader calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars zoom by.

"I'll take them myself! Cover me!" Vader ordered

"Yes, sir." The wingman said over the speakers.

Three TIE fighters zoom across the surface of the Death lines up Gold Two in his targeting computer. Vader's hands grip the control stick as he presses the button. The cockpit explodes around Gold Two. His head falls forward.

As Gold Two's ship explodes, debris is flung out into space. Gold Leader looks over his shoulder at the scene. The three TIE fighters race along in the trench in a tight formation.

Gold Leader panics, "I can't maneuver!" Gold Leader shouts.

Gold Five, the old veteran, trys to calm Gold Leader, "Stay on target." Gold Five said.

The Death Star races by outside the cockpit window as he adjusts his targeting device.

"We're too close." Gold Leader said.

The older pilot remains calm, "Stay on target!" Gold Five said.

Now he's really panicked, "Loosen up!" Gold Leader shouts.

Vader calmly adjusts his targeting computer and pushes the  
fire button.

Gold Leader's ship is hit by Vader's laser. Gold Leader explodes in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions.

Gold Five moves in on the exhaust port, "Gold Five to Red Leader."

Luke looks over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit.

"Lost Tiree, lost Dutch." Gold Five said.

"I copy, Gold Five." Red Leader said.

"They came from behind." Gold Five said.

One of the engines explodes on Gold Five's Y-wing fighter, blazing out of control. He dives past the horizon toward the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five, a veteran of countless campaigns, spins toward his death.

Luke looks nervously about him at the explosive battle.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Grant Moff Tarkin and a Chief Officer stand in the Death Star's control room.

"We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" Chief Office said

"Evacuate? In out moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!" Tarkin said.

Tarkin turns to the computer readout screen. Flames move around the green disk at the center of the screen, as numbers read across the bottom.

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing." Out speaker said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Vader's well-aimed laserfire proves to be unavoidable, and strikes Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screams in anguish and pain. Red Ten's ship explodes and bursts into flames.

Grimly, Red Leader takes careful aim and watches his computer targeting device, which shows the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fires.

"It's away!" Red Leader shouted

An armed Imperial stormtrooper is knocked to the floor from the attack explosion. Other troopers scurrying about the corridors are knocked against the wall and lose their balance.

Red Leader looks back at the receding Death Star. Tiny explosions are visible in the distance.

Darth Vader peels off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passes the Death Star horizon. Vader swings his ship around for the next kill.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point." Luke said over the headset.

Luke tries to spot Red Leader. He looks down at the Death Star surface.

"-oh-five; we'll cover for you." Luke said.

"Stay there-." Red Leader said over headset.

A wary Red Leader looks about nervously.

"-I just lost my starboard engine." Red Leader said.

Luke looks excitedly toward Red Leader's X-wing.

"Get set to make your attack run." Red Leader ordered.

Vader's gloved hands make contact with the control sticks, and he presses their firing buttons. Red Leader fights to gain control of his ship.

Laserbolts are flung from Vader's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter. Red Leader buys it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screams and is destroyed.

Luke looks out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he feels the helplessness of his situation.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Dodonna, Princess Leia, and Kairi along with 3PO beside them, listen intently to the talk between the pilots. The room is grim after Red Leader's death. Princess Leia nervously paces the room. Kairi turned to the princess, she sensed her stress and felt hopeless. Kairi turned back to the screen in front of them, she touched her necklace and closed her eyes.

'Luke, I believe in you.' Kairi thought.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The two X-wings peel off against a background of stars and dive toward the Death Star.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time? Biggs asked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke said and heard his friend chuckle.

The three X-wings move in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire. Laserbolts are returned from the Death Star. Luke's lifelong friend struggles with his controls.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you." Biggs said.

Flak and laserbolts flash outside Luke's cockpit window.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge over headset.

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotates as it shoots laserbolts. Luke looks around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!" Luke shouted.

Wedge looks excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters, "What about the tower?" He asked.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke shouted.

Luke's X-wing streaks through the trench, firing lasers. Luke breaks into a nervous sweat as the laserfire is returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine.

"R2 that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" Luke shouted.

R2 works to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushes by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious. Two laser cannons are firing on the Rebel fighters.

Wedge looks up and sees the TIE ships. Luke's targeting device marks off the distance to the target.

Vader and his wingmen zoom closer. Vader adjusts his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you." Wedge said.

"Get clear, Wedge," Luke said, "You can't do any more good back there!"

"Sorry!" Wedge said.

Wedge pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen.

"Let him go! Stay on the leader!" Vader said.

Luke's X-wing speeds down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind. Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. He is worried.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs said.

The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs. Luke looks back anxiously at little R2.

"R2, try and increase the power!" Luke shouted.

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping R2-D2 struggles to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side. Stealthily, the TIE formation creeps closer. Vader adjusts his control stick.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. Luke looks into his targeting device. He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use. He looks back into the computer targeter.

Vader and his wingmen race through the Death Star trench. Biggs moves in to cover for Luke, but Vader gains on him. Biggs sees the TIE fighter aiming at him.

"Wait!" Biggs shouted.

Vader squeezes the fire button on his controls. Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, lighting him in red. Biggs' ship bursts into a million flaming bits and scatters across the surface. Luke is stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes are watering, but his anger is also growing.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Grand Moff Tarkin watches the projected target screen with satisfaction.

"Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing." The intercome said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader takes aim on Luke and talks to the wingmen.

"I'm on the leader." Vader said.

Luke's ship streaks through the trench of the Death Star.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Princess Leia returns her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. 3PO seems nervous. Leia felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Kairi. She knew the older Jedi for a long time and trusted her. Leia could tell that Kairi was trying to tell her to have faith.

"Hang on, R2!" 3PO shouted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke concentrates on his targeting device. Three TIE fighters charge away down the trench toward Luke. Vader's finger's curls around the control stick. Luke adjusts the lens of his targeting device. Luke's ship charges down the trench.

Luke lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looks into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears.

"Use the Force, Luke." Luke hears the voice of Ben.

Luke looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He has second thoughts.

"Let go, Luke." Ben's voice said again.

A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Ben's training to himself. Luke's fighter streaks through  
the trench.

"The Force is strong with this one!" Vader said.

Vader follows Luke's X-wing down the trench. Luke looks to the targeting device, then away as he hears Ben's voice.

"Luke, trust me." Ben's voice said.

Luke's hand reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away. Luke's ship streaks ever close to the exhaust port. Luke looks at the Death Star surface streaking by. R2-D2 turns his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

The three TIE fighters, manned by Vader and his two wingmen, follow Luke's X-wing down the trench. Vader maneuvers his controls as he looks at his  
doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laserfire shoots toward Luke's X-wing fighter.

A large burst of Vader's laserfire engulfs R2. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound.

Luke looks frantically back over his shoulder at R2. Smoke billows out around little R2 and sparks begin to fly.

"I've lost R2!" Luke shouted.

R2's beeping sounds die out.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia and the others stare intently at the projected screen, while 3PO watches the Princess. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glow brightly.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet." The intercom said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Tarkin glares at the projected target screen.

"Rebel base, in range." Death Star Intercome said.

"You may fire when ready." Tarkin said.

"Commence primary ignition." Death Star Intercom said.

An officer reaches up and pushes buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turn to red.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation. Luke looks anxiously at the exhaust port. Vader adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen. Luke's ship barrels down the trench.

Vader's targeting computer swings around into position. Vader takes careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter.

"I have you now." Vader says and pushes the fire buttons

The three TIE fighters move in on Luke. As Vader's center fighter unleashes a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continue to move in. Luke looks about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Vader's wingman.

Vader is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit, "What?" Vader asked.

Vader's wingman searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Han and Chewbacca grin from ear to ear, "Yahoo!" Shouted Han.

The Millennium Falcon heads right at the two TIE fighters. It's a collision course. The wingman spots the pirateship coming at him and warns the Dark Lord.

"Look out!" The wingman said.

Vader's wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veers radically to one side, colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process. Vader's wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes. Vader's damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing.

Vader's ship spins out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space. Vader turns round and round in circles as his ship spins into space.

Solo's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench. Solo, smiling, speaks to Luke over his headset mike.

"You're all clear, kid." Han said through the mic.

Leia and the others listen to Solo's transmission.

"Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han said.

Luke looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor. Luke throws his head back in relief.

The rumble of a distant explosion begins.

The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million." Han said.

Luke is at ease, and his eyes are closed.

"Remember, the Force will be with you- always." Ben's voice said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke climbs out of his ship at the Rebel base. As he did, the young boy hears the crew and pilots screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. Luke climbs down the ladder and is welcomed by all the pilots and all the crew members. Princess Leia pushes pass all of them to hug the young boy.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Leia shouted and held onto him.

Right behind Leia was Kairi, Luke held his hand outward and Kairi clasped it. He smiled and so did she with a small nod, but just as their cheering continued they heard another voice shouting Luke's name. Leia and Luke let go to see the spacepirate running over.

"Hey! Hey!" Han shouted.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke laughed.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han said.

Luke and Han look at one another, as Han playfully shoves at Luke's face. Leia moves in between them. Kairi stood away while leaning against the ship Luke had piloted.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Leia laughed.

Luke looks toward the ship, "Oh, no!" Luke said.

The fried little R2-D2 is lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of 3PO.

"Oh, my! R2! Can you hear me? Say something!" 3PO shouted.

"Can you repair him?" Luke asked.

Kairi stepped over and formed a grin, "I got it 3PO. I've fixed many droids, I can fix R2." Kairi said.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." 3PO said.

"He'll be all right." Luke said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Leia. Luke and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before Senator Leia. From  
one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired R2 waddles up to the group and stands next to Kairi and 3PO. Chewbacca is confused. Dodonna and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Leia. Leia is dressed in a long white dress and is staggeringly beautiful.

She rises and places a gold medallion around Han's neck. He winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Luke, who is moved by the event. They turn and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them. Chewbacca growls and R2 beeps with happiness.

**Que Star Wars Theme music... also get excited for Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back version next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character, Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

A small figure gallops across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider is mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop. Pulling off his protective goggles, Luke Skywalker notices something in the sky. He takes a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed.

The wind whips at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activates a com-link transmitter. His Tauntaun shifts and moans nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?" Luke said using his com-link

After a little static a familiar voice is heard, "Loud and clear, kid. What's up?"

It was Han Solo.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings." Luke said.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back." Han said through the com-link

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long." Luke said.

Luke clicks off his transmitter and reins back on his nervous lizard. He pats the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?" Luke said a bit concerned.

Luke takes a small device from his belt and starts to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow falls over him from behind. He hears a monstrous howl and turns to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him. It is a Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously.

"Aaargh!" Luke shouted.

Luke grabs for his pistol, but is hit flat in the face by a huge white claw. He falls unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken. The Wampa Ice Creature grabs Luke by one ankle and drags him away across the frozen plain.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Rebel troopers rush about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base. The rider, Han Solo, swings off his lizard and pulls off his goggles.

He walks into the main hangar deck toward the Millennium Falcon, which is parked among several fighters. Mechanics, R2 units, and various other droids hurry about. Han stops at the Millennium Falcon where his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, is welding on a central lifter. Chewie stops his work and lifts his face shield, growling an irritated greeting to his boss.

"Chewie!" Han shouted.

The Wookiee grumbles a reply.

"All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand." Han said.

Chewbacca puts his mask back on and returns to his welding as Han leaves.

A makeshift command center has been set up in a blasted area of thick ice. The low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troops, and droids move about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals.

General Rieekan straightens up from a console at Han's approach, "Solo?" General Rieekan asked.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around." Han said.

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" Rieekan asked.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Han said.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships." Rieekan said.

Taking a deep breath, Han blurts out what is on his mind, "General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore." Han said.

Princess Leia, standing at a console nearby, is dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants. Her hair is braided across her head in a Nordic fashion. She overhears their conversation and seems somewhat distressed as well as Kairi.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rieekan said.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dead man." Han said.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you." Rieekan said.

"Thank you, General." Han said.

He turns to Leia as Rieekan moves away.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it." Han said actually putting some feelings into it.

"That's right." Leia said.

Leia is angry. Han sees she has no warmth to offer him. He shakes his head and adopts a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess." Han said.

He turned away from Leia and turned to Kairi, since their time on Hoth and involvement in the Rebellion the two became such good friends. Kairi saw his look of actual sorrow when he looked at her. He didn't need to say goodbye, Han noticed the small smile on Kairi's face.

Han walks away into the quiet corridor adjoining the command center. Leia stews a moment, then hurries after him.

"Han!" Leia shouted.

Han stops in the corridor and turns to face Leia, "Yes, Your Highnessness?" Han asked.

"I thought you decided to stay." Leia asked.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind." Han said.

"Han, we need you!" Leia said.

"We?" Han asked.

"Yes." Leia said.

"Oh, what about you need?" Han asked.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about." Leia said mystified.

"You probably don't." Han was fed up.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Leia said.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me." Han said.

"Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader." Leia said.

"No! That's not it. Come on. Aahhh - uh huh! Come on." Han said.

Leia stares at him, understanding, then laughs, "You're imagining things." Leia said.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" Han said.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee." Leia said.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" Han said.

Angrily, Han strides down the corridor as Leia stares after him.

A familiar stream of beeps and whistles herald the approach of R2-D2 and C-3PO, who appear around a corner and move along an ice wall toward the main hangar.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess' chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know." C-3PO

R2 beeps a stream of protesting whistles.

"Oh, switch off." 3PO said.

The two robots stop at Han Solo's space freighter. Han and Chewie are struggling with their central lifters.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these." Han said to Chewie.

Chewie grumbles in irritation.

"Excuse me, sir." 3PO said.

"Put them back together right now." Han said to Chewie.

"Might I have a word with you, please?" 3PO said.

"What do you want?" Han said.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator." 3PO said.

"I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her." Han said.

Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is." 3PO said.

"I don't know where he is." Han said.

"Nobody knows where he is." 3PO said.

"What do you mean, "nobody knows"?" Han asked.

Han glances at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly begins to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see-." 3PO said.

Han jumps down off the lift, as 3PO follows him.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!" Han shouted.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu-." 3PO said.

Han abruptly puts his hand over 3PO's mouth as the deck officer approaches.

"Yes, sir?" Deck Officer asked.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?" Han asked.

"I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance." Deck Officer said.

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there." Han said.

"Yes, sir." Deck Officer said.

The deck officer leaves hurriedly, as Han takes his hand off 3PO's mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?" 3PO said.

"Why not?" Han said.

"Impossible man. Come along, R2, let's find Princess Leia. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger. 3PO said.

The deck officer and his assistant hurry toward Han as he enters the tunnel.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in." Deck Officer said.

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?" Han asked.

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold." Deck Officer said.

"Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns." Han said.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly." Deck Officer said.

"That's right. And my friends out in it." Han said.

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha." Assiant Officer said.

Han pushes through the troops and mounts a Tauntaun. At that moment Kairi appeared through the group of troops, she looked up at Han with a concerned and worried look upon her face. He glanced down at her and no words spoken, and she suddenly felt him saying he had to go.

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker." Deck Officer said.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han shouted.

Han maneuvers his mount out of the cave and races into the dark bitter night. Kairi felt the cold wind blow and watched the Tauntaun carried Han on disappear into the cold. Kairi felt Chewie come behind her, she hugged the Wookie and he growled.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day. Luke hangs upside down, ankles frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor. One side of his face is covered in a dried mask of frozen blood. He opens  
his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls. Luke pulls himself up, grabs hold of his ankles, and futilely tries to unfasten the throngs.

Exhausted, he drops back into his hanging position. As he hangs there, he spies his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach.

He focuses on the saber and, as his hand strains toward the weapon, he squeezes his eyes tight in concentration. Just as the ice creature looms over Luke, the lightsaber jumps into Luke's hand.

The young warrior instantly ignites his sword, swinging up, and cuts himself loose from the ice. He flops to the snow in a heap. The startled creature moves back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. Luke scrambles to his feet. He swings his lightsaber and the beast screams in pain.

Luke staggers out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight. Weak and exhausted, he stumbles down a snow bank. The wind is blowing quite strong now. Luke struggles to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over. He struggles to get up, but he can't. The young warrior from Tatooine drags himself a couple of feet and then collapses.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Princess Leia stands inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two Rebel heroes. She shivers in the cold wind as, nearby, Chewie sits with his head in his hands. Right next to the furry beast was Kairi, she was rubbing the back of the Wookie. In the background, R2 and 3PO move through the doors.

A Rebel lieutenant moves to Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the princess.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo." The Lieutenant said.

"Mistress Leia, R2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope." 3PO said.

Leia nods an acknowledgment, but she is lost in thought.

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed." Darlin said.

He turns to the lieutenant.

"Close the doors." Darlin said.

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant said.

The lieutenant walks away. Chewie lets out a long, mournful howl, somewhat like a coyote. At the same moment, R2 begins a complex series of efficient beeps. Kairi turned from the Wookie to the princess, she saw in Leia's eyes that the princess was hurt.

"R2 says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five to one." 3PO said.

Leia stands praying to herself as the huge metal doors slam across the entrance of the ice cave. The loud booms echo throughout the huge cavern. Chewie lets out another suffering howl. Kairi rubbed her eyes and turned to the Wookie to comfort him.

Actually, R2 has been known to make mistakes- from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know- for a human being." 3PO said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke lies face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly he looks up and sees Ben Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow. It is hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

"Luke- Luke." Ben's voice said.

"Ben?" Luke said weakly.

"You will go to the Dagobah system." Ben said.

"Dagobah system?" Luke said.

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me." Ben said.

The image of Ben fades, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Ben- Ben." Luke said.

Luke drops into unconsciousness.

Han pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurries to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern is with Luke, and he shakes him urgently.

"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, on, give me a sign here." Han shouted.

Luke doesn't respond. Han begins frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face. As he starts to lift the youth, Han hears a rasping sound behind him. He turns, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow.

Han carries Luke to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expires.

"Not much time." Han said.

He pushes Luke's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Ben- Ben-." Luke moaned.

"Hang on, kid." Han said.

"Dagobah system-." Luke mumbled.

Han ignites Luke's saber and cuts the beast from head to toe. He quickly tosses it's steaming innards into the snow, then lifts Luke's inert form and stuffs him inside the carcass.

"Whew." Han released a sigh.

"Dagobah-." Luke moaned.

"This may smell bad, kid." Han said.

"Yoda-." Luke moaned.

"-but it will keep you warm til I get the shelter built." Han said.

Han struggled to get Luke inside the carcass.

"Ooh, I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" Han said.

The wind has picked up considerably, making it difficult to move. Han removes a pack from the dead creature's back, taking out a shelter container. He begins to set up what can only be a pitiful protection against a bitter Hoth night.

**Han saved Luke! What will happen next!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Four snub-nosed armored snowspeeders race across the white landscape. There is only one pilot, Zev, in the enclosed two-man craft. He concentrates on the scopes which ring his cockpit. He hears a low beep from one of his monitors.

"Echo Base, I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form." Zev said.

The small craft banks and makes a slow arc, then races off in a new direction. The pilot switches over to a new transmitter.

"This is Rogue Two, this is Rogue Two. Captain Solo, so you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two." Zev said.

There is a sharp crackle of static, then a faint voice, "Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by." Han said.

Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them." Zev said while smiling.

The small shelter Han set up is covered with snow on the windward side. A makeshift antenna rests gingerly on top the snowdrift. Han spots Zev's snowspeeder approaching in the distance, and begins waving his arms frantically at the tiny craft.

In the medical bay, a strange robot surgeons adjust a mass of electronic equipment. A switch is thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Luke in a bacta tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime. He begins to thrash about, raving in delirium.

In the medical center, Luke sits up in a recovery-room bed, weak but smiling. His face shows terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack. 3PO and R2 enter the room.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again." 3PO said.

Artoo beeps his good wishes.

"R2 expresses his relief, also." 3PO added

Han and Chewie make their entrance. The Wookiee growls a greeting.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark." Han said..

"Thanks to you." Luke said.

"That's two you owe me, junior." Han said.

Han turns as Leia and Kairi enter the room. He looks at her with a big, devilish grin.

"Luke, its good to see your alright, I was very worried." Kairi said.

Luke smiled, "Thanks Kairi."

Han looks at Leia with a big devilish grin, "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer." Han said.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield." Leia said.

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Han said.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Leia said shaking her head.

Chewie is amused; he laughs in his manner. Han, enjoying himself, regards Chewie good-humoredly. Kairi turned to the Wookie and snickered to herself.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage." Han said.

Luke sparks to this; he looks at Leia.

"She expressed her true feelings for me." Han said.

Leia is flushed, eyes darting between Luke and Han. Luke looked confused and then glanced to Kairi, who shrugged as well.

"My-! Why, you stuck up- half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!" Leia shouted.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han asked.

Han turned to Luke, which Luke didn't want to get involved.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" Han asked.

Leia looks vulnerable for a moment, then the mask falls again, and she focuses on Luke.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?" Leia asked.

With that she leans over and kisses Luke on the lips. Then she turns on her heel and walks out, leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck. With some smugness, Luke puts his hands behind his head and grins. Kairi tried not to form a smile and then turned away, Han was angry not at Luke, but at Leia.

Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard, "Headquarters personnel, report to command center."

The voice repeats the order and Han, Chewie, Kairi, R2, and 3PO hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to Luke.

"Take it easy." Han said.

"Excuse us, please." 3PO said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Rieekan looks up grimly from a console screen. He calls over to Leia and Han.

"Princess, we have a visitor." Rieekan said.

The group hurries over to Rieekan.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east." Rieekan said.

"It's metal." a senior controller said.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke." Leia said.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours." Han said.

"No. Wait - there's something very weak coming through." Kairi pointed to the screen as she stood next to the senior controller/

3PO steps up to the control panel and listens intently to the strange signal.

"I am fluent in six millionforms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code." 3PO

The transmission ends in static.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out." Han said.

"Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight." Rieekan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The dark probe robot moves past the smoldering ruins of station three-eight and down a ridge toward the Rebel base. It raises a large antenna from the top of its head and begins to send out a piercing signal.

The probe droid has spotted Chewbacca who, not thirty feet away, has popped his head over a snow bank. Instantly, the probe robot swings around, its deadly ray ready to fire. But before it can get a shot off, it is hit from behind by a laser bolt, and explodes in a million pieces.

Han Solo replaces his blaster in its holster and peers intently at the smoldering remains of the Imperial probe.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia, Kairi, and Rieekan listen to Han on the com-link.

"Afraid there's not much left." Han said.

"What was it?" Leia asked.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct." Han said through the com-link

"An Imperial probe droid." Kairi said through the com-link.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here." Han said.

"We'd better start the evacuation." Rieekan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, larger and more awesome than the five Imperial Star Destroyers that surround it, sits in the vastness of space. The six huge ships are surrounded by a convoy of smaller spacecraft. TIE fighters dart to and fro.

Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls hear ominous approaching footsteps and look up from their controls. The squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully built General Veers, who have been conferring near the front, also feel the approaching presence and turn toward it. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, enters like a chill wind. As Vader moves across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurries up to Ozzel.

"Admiral." Piett said.

"Yes, Captain" Ozzel said.

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had." Piett said.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" Ozzel said.

"The visuals indicate life readings." Piett said.

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead." Ozzel said.

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms." Piett said.

Vader moves to a large screen showing an image of the Rebel snow base. Rebel speeders can be seen approaching the base in the distance.

"You found something?" Vader said.

"Yes, my lord." Piett said.

"That's it. The Rebels are there." Vader studied the picture on the screen.

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be." Ozzel said.

"That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men." Vader said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Alarms sound. Troops, ground crews, and droids rush to their alert stations. Armored snowspeeders are lined up in attack formation near the main entrance. In the midst of all this activity, Han does some frantic welding on the lifters of the Millennium Falcon.

Han finishes his work and hops down to the hangar floor. He pulls out his com-link, all the while eyeing problematic lifters.

"Okay, that's it. Try it, Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!" Han said to Chewie through the com-link.

Smoke rises from a minor explosion on the lifter. Exasperated, Han surveys the new damage.

As in the medical bay, Luke dresses in readiness for the evacuation as his attending medical droid stands by.

"Sir, it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-forty- sevens." the medical droid said.

"Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports." Luke said.

"Take care, sir." the medical droid said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

In the main hanger pilots, gunners, and R2 units scurry about. Luke, pulling on his heavy-weather jacket, is headed toward a row of armored speeders. He stops at the rear of the Millennium Falcon where Han, Chewie, and Kairi are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" Luke said.

As Luke pats Chewie on the arm, Chewie puts his arms around Luke and gives him a tight hug. Kairi turned to Luke, he formed a smile and embraced her. Kairi held onto Luke and then release him from their hug.

"Luke, be careful." Kairi said.

Luke nodded, "I will."

Kairi nodded, "And may the force be with you." Kairi said.

Luke nodded, and Kairi returned to repairs with Chewie. Han is discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Luke.

"Hi kid," Han said and turned to the droid, "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second." Han said.

Luke watched Han turn back to him with a strange look upon the pirate's face.

"You all right?" Han asked.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Be careful." Han said.

"You, too." Luke said.

Luke smiles, then waves at his friend and walks on. After a few steps, he stops and looks back. Han glances up and the two exchange a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize.

In the control room alarms sound throughout the hidden Rebel base. In the control room, a controller urgently gestures for General Rieekan to check a computer scan.

"General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four." A controller said.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault." Rieekan said.

Rieekan exits hurriedly.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The dark cubicle is illuminated by a single shaft of light which falls on the brooding Dark Lord as he sits on a raised meditation cube. General Veers enters the room and approaches the silent, unmoving Vader. Although seemingly very sure of himself, Veers is still not  
bold enough to interrupt the meditating lord. The younger general stands quietly at attention until the evil presence speaks.

"What is it, General?" Vader asked.

"My lord, the fleet has moves out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment." Veers said.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system." Vader said angrily.

"He felt surprise was wiser." Veers said.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord." Veers said.

Veers turns smartly and leaves as Vader activates a large viewscreen showing the bridge of his mighty ship. Admiral Ozzel appears on the viewscreen, standing slightly in front of Captain Piett.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to- Aaagh!" Ozzel said.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett." Vader said.

Piett steps forward, as the admiral moves away, slightly confused, touching his throat as it begins to constrict painfully.

"Yes, my lord." Piett said.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett." Vader said.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Piett said.

Piett's pleasure about his unexpected promotion is not an unmixed emotion. He glances warily at the struggling Admiral Ozzel who, with a final choke, stumbles and falls in a lifeless heap before him.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

With a sense of urgency, Leia quickly briefs a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." Leia said.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Hoobie said.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" Leia said.

"Right. Okay." All the pilots said.

"Good luck." Leia said.

"Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go!" Derlin said.

The pilots hurry away.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A thin horizon line cuts across the bleak landscape. Small dot-size objects begin to appear on the horizon, moving in the direction of the Rebel base. A Rebel officer lifts a pair of electrobinoculars to his eyes. Through the lens he sees a very close view of a giant Imperial snow walker. He adjusts the view which then zooms back to reveal three more of the ominous battle machines. Small flashes of yellow fire billow from the guns of the lumbering snow walkers.

The officer lowers his binoculars as the regular rhythmic pounding begins to make the ground vibrate. The pounding grows louder and is accompanied by a high-pitched, metallic rattling. The officer speaks into his com-link.

"Echo Station Three-T-Eight." A trench officer said.

Pilots and gunners race to their waiting snowspeeders. Ice and snow begin falling from the walls of the corridor, shaken by the pounding Imperial snow walker as they draw ever nearer.

"We have spotted Imperial walkers!" The trench officer said.

"Imperial walkers on the north ridge." The controller said.

The Rebel troops aim their weapons at the horizon as explosions erupt all around them. They are nervous and their grip on their weapons tightens from the cold and from fear. Behind the troops a dozen snowspeeders race through the sky.

"Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way." Luke said using the com-link.

The fleet of snowspeeders races above the ice field at full throttle. They accelerate away from the base and head toward the distant walkers.

"All right, boys, keep tight now." Luke said.

"Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set." Dack said.

"Steady, Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" Luke said.

The cannons mounted on the walker head fire at the speeders. Other walkers loom in the background. Two speeders race away past two of the enormous walkers and bank to the right.

"All right, I'm coming in." Luke said.

He turns his speeder and heads directly at one of the walkers, flying toward its towering legs. The horizon twists as the speeder banks between the legs.

"Hobbie, you still with me?" Luke said through the com-link.

Two speeders race directly at the head of a walker, then split and fly past it. Three other walkers march onward, firing all cannons.

Rebel troops fire on the approaching walkers, as the snow and ice explode all around them. A speeder banks through and away from the legs of a walker. Two other speeders pass the first speeder from the opposite direction. Other Rebel craft race just above the icy plain.

A giant walker head swivels and fires, striking a snowspeeder and sending it crashing in a ball of flames.

General Veers and two walker pilots keep a careful eye on the racing Rebel snowspeeders as they maneuver their lumbering war machine forward.

Luke's speeder banks in from the side of Veers's walker and heads straight for its viewport, blasting away. An explosion hits the walker window, but dissipates, doing no harm. The speeder roars up and over the impregnable war machine.

Luke looks back at the walker as it grows smaller in the distance, "That armor's too strong for blasters." Luke said.

On the horizon, another walker moves up past Luke's cockpit window, twisting out of sight as Luke banks and starts another run.

"Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them." Luke said through the com-link.

"All right, stand by, Dack." Luke told Dack.

Dack is at the gunner's controls, "Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary." Dack said.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable." Luke said.

Barely keeping his seat in the tumbling ship, Dack struggles to set up his harpoon gun.

Luke swings his speeder around and heads toward an oncoming walker. Laser bolts and flak fill the air, creating a deadly obstacle course for the tiny craft.

Rogue Leader and another snowspeeder fly in tight formation toward the walker as explosions burst all around them.

After sustaining a heavy volley of fire, Luke turns around to see if Dack is all right.

"Dack? Dack!" Luke asked worried.

Dack is lost. Blood streams down his forehead, which rests on his smoldering controls. Out the back window, an Imperial walker recedes in the distance.

Rebel troops fire the dishlike ray gun while explosions erupt around them. Two walkers lumber toward the Rebel base as a speeder between them explodes in a ball of flames. The dislike ray gun is hit by a laser bolt and instantly explodes.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor is strangely quiet and empty. Running footsteps echo through the freezing hallway, then Han appears. Cracks have appeared in some of the walls and some pipes have broken, sending hot steam billowing into the underground hallways. Han hurries into the command center. It is a shambles, but some people are still at their posts. As he enters, a gigantic cave-in almost obliterates the room. He finds Leia and 3PO near one of the control boards.

"You all right?" Han asked.

She is surprised to see him, "Why are you still here?" Leia asked.

"I heard the command center had been hit." Han said.

"You got your clearance to leave." Leia said.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First, I'm going to get you to your ship because Kairi will kill me if you are harmed." Han joked.

"Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope." 3PO said.

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters." Leia said to the controller.

A blast rocks the command center, throwing 3PO backward into Han's arms.

"Imperial troops have entered the base." Announcement said.

"Come on, that's it." Han said.

"Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" Leia said to the controllers

Leia looks exhausted. Han grabs her and starts to lead her out. As Han, Leia, and 3PO run out of the command center, the code signal can be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

With 3PO lagging behind, Han and Leia race through the crumbling ice corridors. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Han turns, grabs the princess, and pulls her to the wall as a tremendous cave-in blacks their path.

He takes the com-link from his pocket, "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the Falcon." Han said.

Han and Leia turn and race down the corridor.

"But- but- but- where are you going? Uh- come back!" 3PO shouted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Imperial troops have reached the base. As they push through the blocked passageway, Darth Vader strides behind them. Han and Leia run toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Millennium Falcon is docked. 3PO still lags behind.

"Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" 3PO shouts.

The door to the hangar closes in his face.

"How typical." 3PO said.

Quickly, the door reopens as Han reaches out and pulls the golden droid through.

"Come on." Han said.

Chewie paces under the shelter of the Millennium Falcon's landing gear. The giant Wookiee pats the underbelly of his beloved ship and barks a few reassuring words. As he searches worriedly for his captain, something at last catches his eye. Chewie growls and that is when Kairi steps out and onto the ramp.

Chewie lets out a relieved shriek at seeing Han and Leia running toward the Wookiee runs out into the falling ice, lets out a howl, then runs up the ship's ramp. Han and Leia run up the ramp after him, closely followed by 3PO.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Han shouted.

"Wait! Wait!" 3PO shouts.

Imperial troops run through the base corridors. Vader surveys the place. A huge chunk falls, almost hitting him, but he calmly, purposefully, continues around it. A distant, huge, explosion rocks the hangar deck. Ice cakes come crashing down on the Millennium Falcon.

Han, standing before a control panel, is busy flipping switches as Chewie watches a troublesome gauge. A worried Leia observes their efforts.

"How's this?" Han asked.

The Wookiee barks a negative reply, Han also turned to Kairi. She shook her head.

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?" Leia asked.

"It might." Han said joking.

3PO clanks into the hold, "Captain Solo, Captain Solo sir, might I suggest that you." 3PO said.

Han gives the gold robot a devastating look.

"It can wait." 3PO said.

They move to the cockpit where Han flips some more switches. Leia watches him, impatient, disbelieving.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade." Leia said.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart." Han said.

Han and Leia look out the cockpit window and see a squad of storm troopers rushing into the far side of the hangar.

Quickly, Han straps himself into the pilot's seat and Leia into the navigator's chair.

Storm troopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon. Behind them the giant hangar doors open slowly. A laser gun appears on the Falcon and swings around to aim at the Imperial troops.

The storm troopers, preparing to fire their bazooka cannon, are hit by the Falcon's fire and are thrown about in all directions.

Chewie rushes into the cockpit with Kairi right behind him.

"Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout." Han said.

"That's not a good thought, Han." Kairi mumbled.

A laser hits the window near Chewie as he is settling into his chair. Letting out a loud whelp, Chewie quickly pulls back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire can be heard. Han flashes a big grin at Leia.

"See?" Han said.

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it." Leia crossed her arms on her chest.

Han looks at Chewie, "Punch it!" Han said.

The roar of the Falcon's main engines blasts out everything as the ice-cave wall rushes by outside the cockpit window.

More stormtroopers run into the hangar, closely followed by Vader. Hearing the loud roar of the Millennium Falcon's engines, Vader looks toward the main hangar doors just in time to see the Falcon lift up and disappear outside the cave.

**Left Hoth... now things will get good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite!**

Luke and two other pilots look up as the Millennium Falcon races above them, flying very close to the ground.

The three pilots turn then, and trudge onward toward their X-wing fighters, each going to his own ship. Luke waves farewell, then heads toward his own fighter.

R2, seated on his cubbyhole, chirps an excited greeting as Luke climbs aboard the spacecraft.

"R2! Get her ready for takeoff." Luke ordered.

From his ship, Luke sees Wedge in his own X-wing, preparing for take off.

"Good luck, Luke. See you at the rendezvous." Wedge said.

Luke smiles and nods at Wedge, then lowers himself into the cockpit of his X-wing while R2 waits in the cubbyhole, beeping impatiently.

"Don't worry, R2. We're going, we're going." Luke said.

The canopy over the X-wing lowers and snaps shut.

Luke's fighter, its wings closed, speeds away from the icy planet. Soon it disappears into the stars.

Luke, looking thoughtful, suddenly makes a decision. He flips several switches. The stars shift as he takes his fighter into a steep turn. The X-wing banks sharply and flies away in a new direction.

The monitor screen on Luke's control panel prints out a question from the concerned R2.

"There's nothing wrong, R2. I'm just setting a new course." Luke said using the com-link.

R2 beeps once again.

"We're not going to regroup with the others." Luke said.

R2 begins a protest, whistling an unbelieving, "What?!"

Luke reads R2's exclamation on his control panel.

"We're going to the Dagobah system." Luke said still using the com-link.

Luke checks his readouts and makes a few adjustments. He rides along with only the soft hum of the instruments to break the silence. Finally, R2 chirps up.

"Yes, R2?" Luke asked.

Artoo utters a soft, carefully phrased steam of whistles.

"That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while." Luke said.

The little droid lets out a defeated whimper. Luke smiles, and continues on his course.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Millennium Falcon speeds away from Hoth, closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and four tiny TIE fighters. As it is pursued, the Falcon races toward two very bright star-sized objects.

Inside the cockpit, Chewie lets out a loud howl. Han checks as the ship is buffeted by exploding flak. He appears to be doing six things at once.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Han repeated.

"Saw what?" Leia exchanged looks at Kairi and then to Han.

"Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us." Han said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Great."

3PO bumps and bangs his way into the cockpit, "Sir, sir! Might I suggest-." 3PO said.

"Shut him up or shut him down!" Han shouted to the girls.

3PO got silent and Han turned his attention to Chewie.

"Check the deflector shield!" Han shouted.

Chewie barks a reply as he readjusts an overhead switch.

"Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them." Han said.

The Millennium Falcon races toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers. Suddenly, the Falcon starts into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters. The underside of the Star Destroyer continues on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers. Slowly, it starts to veer to the left.

The Millennium Falcon races away from the colliding Star Destroyers, still followed by four TIE fighters. Laser bolts spark the pitch-black skies. Things have calmed down a bit, but the race isn't over yet. Chewie barks at Han. Leia and Kairi are still trying to recover from the steep dive. The ship is buffeted by laser blasts.

"Prepare to make the jump to light-speed." Han said.

"But, sir!" 3PO said.

The buffeting of lasers becomes louder and stronger.

"You better hurry, Han." Kairi said.

"They're getting closer!" Leia said.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Han said.

Expectantly, they look out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there. Han and Chewie look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

"Watch what?" Leia asked.

Han tries again. Still nothing.

"I think we're in trouble." Han said with a blank expression.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed!" 3PO said.

"We're in trouble!" Han repeated.

The explosions become heavier. Han gets up and turned to Kairi, but first he nudges Chewie to follow him. When the Wookie got out of the way, Kairi saw Han move the older Jeid into Han's spot.

"Work the wheel until we get back." Han said.

"But Han-." Kairi was too late.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Falcon races into the starry vastness, followed by the four Imperial TIE fighters and an Imperial Star Destroyer. Stars race by as flak bursts outside the Falcon's window.

Han works furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Chewie.

"Horizontal boosters!" Han shouts..

Chewie barks at his friend.

"Alluvial dampers! Well that's not it." Han said.

Chewie barks again at Han.

"Bring me the hydrospanners!" Han ordered his friend.

Chewie hurries over to the pit and places the tools on the edge.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Han said being honest.

Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch radically. Chewie barks. The tools fall into the pit on top of Han.

"Oww! Chewie!" Han shouted.

More turbulence rocks the ship.

"That was no laser blast! Something hit us." Han said.

"Han, get up here!" Kairi said using the com-link.

"Come on, Chewie!" Han said.

Han climbs out of the hold like a shot. Both he and Chewie run out of the hold and toward the cockpit. Out the front cockpit window, they see hundreds of asteroids racing by.

"Asteroids!" Leia told Han.

Han changes places with Kairi who has been at the controls, and Chewie gets into his chair. Han works his controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven-one." Han said.

"What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Leia asked.

"Have you gone mad?" Kairi asked.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han said with a grin.

Another asteroid thumps against the ship and the girls winces at the jolt.

"You don't have to do this to impress me." Leia said outloud.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one." 3PO said.

"Never tell me the odds!" Han said.

The Falcon turns into the asteroid storm and as the ship completes its turn, asteroids start coming straight at the cockpit windows. A large asteroid tumbles away from the Falcon's path at top speed. Several smaller asteroids crash into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. The tiny Millennium Falcon veers around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids.

One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions. Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banks around both of them. The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control into deep space.

The massive Star Destroyer blasts oncoming asteroids as it follows the Falcon. Smaller asteroids explode across its vast surface. The Falcon twists on its side as it races around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side. Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Han pilots his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Looking out the cockpit window, the Falcon crew sees a big asteroid drop past the window, narrowly missing their ship.

Chewie barks in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid comes especially close - to close - and bounces off the Falcon with a loud crunch. 3PO's hands cover his eyes. He manages a short peek at the cockpit window. Kairi seemed to hold her breathe but seemed so tensed. Princess Leia sits stone-faced, staring at the action. Han gives her a quick look.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweetheart." Han said.

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer." Leia said.

The group watches as more asteroids race by outside the window.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Han said.

"Pulverized?" 3PO said.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones." Han said.

"Closer?" Leia asked.

"Closer?" Both 3PO and Kairi said at the same time.

Chewbacca barks the same word, only louder.

The Millennium Falcon dives toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There is a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collide with larger chunks of rock. The two remaining TIE fighters follow the Falcon to the large asteroid. The Falcon skims the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while, small asteroids explode on the surface of the ship.

The TIE fighters approach the Falcon, but a giant asteroid hurtles directly into their path. As the asteroid continues on its way, it leaves remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space. Rattled by the violent rocking of the starship, 3PO is nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, this is suicide!" 3PO shouts.

Han notices something on his main scope and nudges his faithful Wookiee, pointing.

"There. That looks pretty good." Han said.

"What looks pretty good?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. That'll do nicely." Han said.

Kairi watched what Han and Chewie were doing, and it took a few seconds for her to realize what the two partners were up to. The Jedi formed a grin.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going?" 3PO asked.

Out the cockpit window, they see that they are skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater. The Millennium Falcon dives into the huge crater and disappears.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Leia said.

"Yeah, me too." Han said.

Kairi snickered at Han's comment but it faded when she noticed how serious Han was at that very moment.

The Falcon races down into the crater. The walls are barely visible as the ship speed through the tunnellike opening. A small cave appears on one side of the crater, and the Falcon turns, slows, and scoots into it.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The tiny X-wing speeds toward the cloud cover of Dagobah. R2, riding on the back of the fighter, turns his head back and forth with some anxiety. Luke watches R2's words as they are translated and screened on the computer scope.

"Yes, that's it. Dagobah." Luke said through the com-link.

R2 beeps a hopeful inquiry.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there." Luke said.

R2 beeps, this time a slightly worried question.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids." Luke said through the com-link.

The X-wing continues its flight through the twilight above the cloud-covered planet. Luke sees the cloud race by as he takes his craft closer to the planet. He must operate his controls carefully since the cloud cover has completely obscured his vision. An alarm buzzes in the background, R2 beeps and whistles frantically.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle." Luke said through the com-link.

The blast of the retrorockets is deafening, drowning out R2's electronic squeals. Suddenly, there is a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous jolt as the spacecraft stops. Luke pulls a switch and his canopy pops open. The mist-shrouded X-wing fighter is almost invisible in the thick fog. Luke climbs out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as R2 pops out of his cubbyhole on the back. The young warrior surveys the fog, which is barely pierced by the ship's landing lights. About all he can make out are some giant, twisted trees nearby. R2 whistles anxiously.

"No, R2, you stay put. I'll have a look around." Luke told the droid.

R2 lets out a short beep. As Luke moves along the nose, R2 loses his balance and disappears with a splash into the boggy lake.

"R2!" Luke shouted.

Luke kneels and leans over the plane looking for R2, but the water is still and reveals no sign of the little droid.

"R2! Where are you?" Luke shouted.

A small periscope breaks the surface of the water and a gurgly beep is heard. The periscope starts to move to shore. Relieved, Luke starts running along the nose of the fighter to its tip.

"R2! You be more careful." Luke said.

The outline of the shore is now more than ten feet away. Luke jumps off the plane into the water, scrambles up to the shore, and turns to look for R2. The periscope still steadily moves toward shore.

"R2 that way!" Luke shouts.

Suddenly, through the thick fog layer, a dark shape appears, moving toward the little droid. The dark, sinuous bog beast dives beneath the swampy water, making a loud clunk against R2's metal hull. The droid disappears from sight, uttering a pathetic electronic scream.

Holding his ignited lightsaber before him, Luke wades a few feet into the murky pool, looking for any sign of his little friend.

"R2!" Luke shouted.

The black surface is still as death itself until a few bubbles begin to appear. The runt-size robot is spit out of the water, makes a graceful arc, and comes crashing down into a patch of soft gray moss.

"Oh, no! Are you all right? Come on. You're lucky you don't taste very good. Anything broken?" Luke said concerned.

Luke helps R2 to his feet and begins wiping the mud and roots from his round metal body. R2 responds with feeble, soggy beeps.

"If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Oh, R2, what are we doing here? It's like something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy." Luke said.

As Luke glances around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounds him, R2 ejects a stream of muddy water from one of his cranial ports.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Admiral Piett hesitates in the entryway to Vader's private cubicle. After a moment, he steps into the room and pauses at the surprising sight before him.

Darth Vader, his back turned, is silhouetted in the gloom on the far side of the chamber. A black, insect like droid attends him. Among the various apparatuses surrounding them, a respirator tube now retracts from Vader's uncovered head. The head is bald with a mass of ugly scar tissue covering it. The black droid then lowers the mask and helmet onto Vader's head. When it is in place, the Dark Lord turns to face Piett.

"Yes, Admiral?" Vader spoke.

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, lord. But it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk." Piett said.

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship and not excuses." Vader said.

"Yes, lord." Piett said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The pirate starship rests in a dark, dripping asteroid cave. It is so dark that the cave's exact dimensions are impossible to determine. Han and Chewie busily shut down the engine and all electronic systems with the help of Kairi. 3PO and Leia watch worriedly.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems." Han said.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down, too?" 3PO said.

Chewie barks "yes" and Kairi nods in agreement as Chewie, but Han thinks otherwise.

"No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive." Han said.

Suddenly, the ship lurches, causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying. Chewie howls.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable." 3PO said.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive. Kairi go help Chewie out." Han said.

The sliding door closes behind the indignant 3PO, Chewie and Kairi. Suddenly, the ship lurches again, throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms. Then, abruptly, the motion stops as suddenly as it started. With some surprise, Han and Leia realize theyare in each other's arms.

"Let go." Leia said softly.

"Sshh!" Han thought he heard something.

"Let go, please." Leia repeated.

Leia flushes, averting her eyes. She's not exactly fighting to get free. But, of course, Han blows it.

"Don't get excited." Han said.

The anger rises in Leia, "Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited." Leia said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else." Han said.

Han grins quickly wickedly at Leia as he turns and exits through the door. Leia's confused emotions show clearly on her lovely face.

**Awe, a Han and Leia moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi! Please review and favorite for more!**

The mist has dispersed a bit, but it is still a very gloomy-looking swamp. Luke pulls an equipment box from the shore to the clearing. He ignites a little fusion furnace and warms his hands before it. Taking a power cable, he plugs it into R2's nose like socket.

"Ready for some power? Okay. Let's see now. Put that in there. There you go." Luke said.

The droid whistles his appreciation. Luke then opens a container of processed food and sits before the thermal heater.

"Now all I have to do is find this Yoda, if he even exists." Luke sighs.

Nervously, he looks around at the foreboding jungle.

"Still, there's something familiar about this place. I feel like,I don't know." Luke mumbles to himself.

"Feel like what?" A strange voice said.

Luke jumps out of his skin. R2 screeches in terror. The young warrior grabs for his lightsaber as he spins around, looking for the speaker. Mysteriously standing right in front of Luke is a strange, bluish creature, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing is dressed in rags. It motions toward Luke's sword.

"Like we're being watched!" Luke looked at this creature.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm." The small creature spoke.

After some hesitation, Luke puts away his weapon, although he really doesn't understand why. R2 watches with interest.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" He asked Luke.

"I'm looking for someone." Luke told the creature.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The creature replied.

The little creature laughs.

"Right." Luke said trying not to smile.

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm." The creature offered.

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior." Luke said.

"Ahhh! A great warrior," The creature started to laugh, "Wars not make one great."

With the aid of a walking stick, the tiny stranger moves over to one of the cases of supplies. He begins to rummage around. R2 moves to the edge of the case - standing almost eye level to the creature who is carelessly handling the supplies - and squeaks his disapproval. Their tiny visitor pick up the container of food Luke was eating from and takes a bite.

"Put that down. Hey! That's my dinner!" Luke said.

The creature spits out the bite he has taken. He makes a face.

"How you get so big, eating food of this kind?" The creature asked.

He flips the container in Luke's direction and reaches into one of Luke's supply cases.

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just." Luke said.

"Aww, cannot get your ship out?" The creature teased.

The creature spots something of interest in Luke's case. Luke loses patience and grabs the case away. The creature retains his prize - a tiny power lamp - and examines it with delight.

"Hey, you could have broken 't do that. Oh, you're making a mess. Hey, give me that!" Luke said.

"Mine! Or I will help you not." The creature said.

Clutching its treasure, the creature backs away from Luke, drawing closer to R2. As Luke and the creature argue, one of R2's little arms slowly moves out toward the power lamp, completely unnoticed by the creature.

"I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole." Luke said.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is." The creature said.

R2 grabs hold of the lamp and the two little figures are immediately engaged in a tug-of-war over it.

R2 beeps a few angry, "Give me thats."

"Ah, ah, ah!" The creature said.

"Oh, R2, let him have it!" Luke said.

"Mine! Mine!" The creature fought.

"R2!" Luke shouted.

"Mine!" The creature shouts.

The creature lets go with one hand and pokes R2 lightly with one finger. R2 reacts with a startled squeal, and lets go.

"Mine!" The creature said.

"Now will you move along, little fella? We're got a lot of work to do." Luke said.

"No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will." The creature said.

The creature then laughs.

"Find your friend, hmm?" The creature said.

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master." Luke said.

"Oh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda." The creature said.

"You know him?" Luke was excited.

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will." The creature.

The creature then laughs.

"Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come." The creature said.

With that, the creature scurries out of the clearing, laughing merrily. Luke stares after him. All he sees is the faint light from the small power lamp moving through the fog. Luke makes his decision and starts after the creature.

"Come, come." The creature pointed to direction.

R2, very upset, whistles a blue streak of protest.

"Stay here and watch after the camp, R2." Luke said.

R2 beeps even more frantically. But as Luke disappears from view, the worried little droid grows quieter, and utters a soft electronic sigh.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

3PO whistles and beeps a strange dialect into the control panel in front of him. The control panel whistles back a few mystifying beeps.

"Oh, where is R2 when I need him?" 3PO said.

Kairi glanced at the droid with a soft smile, she continued typing something on a computer. Han enters the hold area and kneels on the floor near the control box.

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it." 3PO said.

"Well, of course I'll have to replace it." Han said.

He hands a wire coil up to Chewie who is working near the ceiling.

"Here! And Chewie," Han started.

Chewie brings his head back through the trap door in the ceiling and whines. Kairi glanced at Han wondering what he'd say. Han glances back at 3PO, then speaks quietly to Chewie so only he can hear.

"I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling." Han continued.

3PO glanced at Han, who was leaving the room. Kairi had a small smile, Han turned to her and gave her a look. Kairi shook her head while snickering. Leia finishes welding the valves she has been working on and attempts to reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. It doesn't budge. Han notices her struggle, and moves to help her. She rebuffs him.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help." Han said.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia said still struggling.

Han hears a new tone in her voice. He watches her pull on the lever.

"Sure, Leia." Han said.

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes." Leia said.

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though." Han said.

He awaited to see her reaction before continuing.

"Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right." Han said.

She lets go of the lever and rubs her sore hand.

"Occasionally," Leia started to form a smile, " when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." Leia said.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that." Han laughs.

With that, Han takes her hand and starts to massage it.

"Stop that." Leia said.

"Stop what?" Han asked.

Leia is flushes, confused.

"Stop that! My hands are dirty." Leia tried to get him to stop.

"My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?" Han asked with a smile.

"Afraid?" Leia looked into his eyes.

Han looks at her with a piercing look. He's never looked more handsome, more dashing, more confident. He reaches out slowly and takes Leia's hand again from where it is resting on a console. He draws it toward him.

"You're trembling." Han said.

"I'm not trembling." Leia said.

Then with an irresistible combination of physical strength and emotional power, the space pirate begins to draw Leia toward him very slowly.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life." Han said.

Leia is now very close to Han and as she speaks, her voice becomes an excited whisper, a tone completely in opposition to her words.

"I happen to like nice men." Leia said.

"I'm a nice man." Han smiled.

"No, you're not. You're-." Leia was cut off.

He kisses her now, with slow, hot lips. He takes his time, as though he had forever, bending her body backward. She has never been kissed like this before, and it almost makes her faint. When he stops, she regains her breath and tries to work up some indignation, but finds it hard to talk.

Suddenly, 3PO appears in the doorway, speaking excitedly.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling." 3PO said.

Han turns slowly, icily, from their embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Han said.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir." 3PO said.

The moment spoiled, Han marches out after 3PO.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Imperial fleet moves through the asteroid-filled void, intently seeking its prey.

Asteroids collide, creating a fireworks display outside the bridge window. Darth Vader stands, staring out the window above the control deck. Then slowly turns toward the bridge. Before him are the hologram images of twenty battleship commanders. One of these images, the commander of a ship that has just exploded, is fading away quickly. Another image, in the center and a little apart from the others, is faded and continually disrupted by static. It is the image of Captain Needa, commander of the Star Destroyer most hotly on the tail of the Millennium Falcon. Admiral Piett and an aide stand behind the Dark Lord.

"And that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed." Needa said.

"No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found." Vader spoke.

The Imperial star captains fade out one by one as Vader turns to Admiral Piett.

"Lord Vader." Piett said.

"Yes, Admiral, what is it?" Vader spoke.

The admiral is scared, his face white as a sheet.

"The Emperor commands you make contact with him." Piett said.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord." Piett said.

Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer moves against the vast sea of stars away from the rest of the fleet. The Dark Lord, Darth Vader, is alone in his chamber. A strange sound enters the room and a light begins to play across Vader's black figure. He looks up and bows quickly.

A twelve-foot hologram of the Galactic Emperor materializes before Vader. The Emperor's dark robes and monk's hood are reminiscent of the cloak worn by Ben Kenobi. His voice is even deeper and more frightening than Vader's.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." Emperor said.

"I have felt it." Vader said.

"We have a new enemy, Luke Skywalker." Emperor said.

"Yes, my master." Vader said.

"He could destroy us." Emperor said.

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him." Vader said.

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." Emperor said.

"If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally." Vader said.

"Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?" Emperor asked.

"He will join us or die, my master." Vader spoke.

Vader kneels. The supreme Emperor passes a hand over the crouched Lord of the Sith and fades away.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A heavy downpour of rain pounds through the gnarled trees. A strange baroque mud house sits on a moss-covered knoll on the edge of a small lagoon. The small, gnomish structure radiates a warm glow from its thick glass windows. As rain tap-dances a merry tune on R2's head, the stubby little droid rises up on his tip-toes to peek into one of the glowing portals.

R2, peeking in the window, sees the inside of the house - a very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything is in the same small scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room is Luke, whose height makes the four-foot ceiling seem even lower. He sits cross-legged on the floor of the living room.

The creature is in an adjoining area - his little kitchen - cooking up an incredible meal. The stove is a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurries about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushes back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Luke, who watches the creature impatiently.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." Luke said.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?" The creature said.

Moving with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, Luke sits down near the fire and serves himself from the pot. Tasting the unfamiliar concoction, he is pleasantly surprised.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" Luke asked.

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him." The creature spoke.

He tasted some of the food.

"Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?" The creature said.

"Mostly because of my father, I guess." Luke said.

"Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm." The creature said.

A little angry Luke say, "Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am."

Luke was fed up.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time." Luke said.

The creature turns away from Luke and speaks to a third party.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience." The creature said irritated.

Luke's head spins in the direction the creature faces. But there is no one there. The boy is bewildered, but it gradually dawns on him that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he is speaking with Ben.

"He will learn patience." The voice of Ben said.

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father." Yoda spoke.

"Was I any different when you taught me?" Ben's voice said.

"Hah. He is not ready." Yoda said.

"Yoda! I am ready. I- Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready." Luke begged.

Trying to see Ben, Luke starts to get up but hits his head on the low ceiling.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." Yoda said.

Yoda looks up to the ceiling to speak to Ben.

"This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he ? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things." Yoda spoke to Ben.

Yoda then turned to Luke.

"You are reckless!" Yoda said.

Luke looks down. He knows it is true.

"So was I, if you'll remember." Ben said.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." Yoda declared.

Luke thinks he detects a subtle softening in Yoda's voice.

"But I've learned so much." Luke said.

Yoda turns his piercing gaze on Luke, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a long moment, the little Jedi turns toward where he alone sees Ben.

"Will he finished what he begins?" Yoda sighs.

"I won't fail you - I'm not afraid." Luke said.

"Oh, you will be. You will be." Yoda turns to Luke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The cockpit is quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Princess Leia sits in the pilot's seat. She runs her hand across the control panel as she thinks of Han and the confusion he has created within her. Suddenly, something outside the cockpit window catches her eye. The reflection of the panel lights obscures her vision until a soft suctionlike cup attaches itself to the windscreen. Leia moves closer to see what it might be. Large, yellow eyes flash open and stare back at her. Startled, she jumps back into her seat, her heart pounding. There is a scurry of feet and a loud screech, and in an instant the eyes are gone. The young princess catches her breath, jumps out of her chair, and races from the cockpit.

The lights go bright for a second then out again. 3PO and Chewbacca watch as Han finishes with some wires with the help of Kairi.

"Sir, if I may venture an opinion-." 3PO started.

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, 3PO." Han said.

Kairi shakes her head, "Wow Han. Seems like you aren't too happy right now." Kairi said.

Han gives her a look as she is messing with some wires. Kairi shrugged her shoulders at the captain. Leia rushes into the cabin just as Han drops the final floor panel into place.

"There's something out there." Leia said.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Outside, in the cave." Leia said.

As she speaks, there comes a sharp banging on the hull. Chewie looks up and barks anxiously.

"There it is. Listen! Listen!" 3PO said.

"I'm going out there." Han said.

"Are you crazy?" Leia asked.

"Han?" Kairi asked.

"I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart." Han said.

He and Chewie grab their breath masks off a rack and hurry out. Leia and Kairi follows.

"Then I'm going with you." Leia said.

Han went to object but saw Kairi put her hands on her hips. Leia glanced at Han and Kairi, Leia realized Han is a little afraid of Kairi.

"I think it might be better if I stay here and guard the ship." 3PO said.

It is very dark inside the huge asteroid cave, too dark to see what is attacking the ship. Leia stamps her foot on the floor of the cave.

"This ground sure feels doesn't feel like rock at all." Leai said.

Han kneels and studies the ground, then attempts to study the outline of the cave.

There's an awful lot of moisture in here." Han said.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Han said.

Chewie barks through his face mask, and points toward the ship's cockpit. A five-foot-long shape can be seen moving across the top of the Falcon. The leathery creature lets out a screech as Han blasts it with a laser bolt.

"Watch out!" Han shouts to Leia.

The black shape tumbles off the spaceship and onto the ground in front of the princess. Han bends down to investigate the dead creature.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached. They're chewing on the power cables." Han said.

"Mynocks?" Leia asked.

Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more." Han said.

Just then, a swarm of the ugly creatures swoops through the air. Leia puts her arms over her head to protect herself as she runs toward the ship. Chewie shoos another Mynock away with his blaster and Kairi did the same. Several of the batlike creatures flap their wings loudly against the cockpit window of the Falcon. Inside, 3PO shudders at their presence.

"Ohhh! Go away! Go away! Beastly little thing. Shoo! Shoo!" 3PO shouts.

Han looks around the strange, dripping cave.

"Wait a minute." Han said.

He unholsters his blaster, Kairi glances at Han and watches him fires at the far side of the huge cave. The cavern begins to shake and the ground starts to buckle. Chewie barks and moves for the ship, followed closely by Leia, Kairi, and large wings of the Mynocks flap past them as they protect their faces and run up the platform.

As soon as Han, Kairi, and Leia are on board, Chewie closes the main hatch. The ship continues to shake and heave.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" Han shouted.

The Wookiee heads for the cockpit with Kairi as Han, followed by 3PO, rushes to the hold area and checks the scopes on the control panel. Leia hurries after.

"The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to-." Leia said.

Han rushes past her and heads for the cockpit.

"No time to discuss this in committee." Han said.

And with that he is gone. The main engines of the Falcon begin to whine. Leia races after him, bouncing around in the shaking ship.

"I am not a committee!" Leia shouts in anger.

Han is already in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle. The cave-quake has greatly diminished.

"You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroid field." Leia said.

"Sit down, sweetheart. We're taking off!" Han said.

As the ship begins to move forward, Chewie barks. He notices something out the window ahead. Kairi sees it too.

"Look!" Kairi says.

"I see it, I see it." Han said.

Suddenly, a row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites can be seen surrounding the entrance. And as the Falcon moves forward, the entrance to the cave grows ever smaller. Han pulls hard on the throttle, sending his ship surging forward.

"We're doomed!" 3PO shouts.

"The cave is collapsing." Leia said.

"This is no cave." Han said.

"What?" Leia said.

Leia's mouth drops open . She sees that the rocks of the cave entrance are not rocks at all, but giant teeth, quickly closing around the tiny ship. Chewie howls. The Millennium Falcon, zooming through the monster's mouth, rolls on its side and barely makes it between two of the gigantic white teeth before the huge jaws slams closed. The enormous space slug moves its head out of the cave as the Falcon flies out of its mouth. The monster tilts its head, watching the starship fly away. The Falcon races out of the asteroid crater and into the deadly rain of the asteroid storm.

**The Millennium Falcon takes off into space... yet again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

With Yoda strapped to his back, Luke climbs up one of the many thick vines that grow in the swamp. Panting heavily, he continues his course - climbing, flipping through the air, jumping over roots, and racing in and out of the heavy ground fog.

"Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice." Yoda said.

"Vader. Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked.

"No. Quicker, easier, more seductive." Yoda said.

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?" Luke said.

"You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack." Yoda said.

"But tell me why I can't." Luke said.

"No, no, there is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm." Yoda said.

R2 beeps in the distance as Luke lets Yoda down to the ground. Breathing heavily, he takes his shirt from a nearby tree branch and pulls it on. He turns to see a huge, dead, black tree, its base surrounded by a few feet of water. Giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave on one side. Luke stares at the tree, trembling.

"There's something not right here." Luke said.

Yoda sits on a large root, poking his Gimer Stick into the dirt.

"I feel cold, death." Luke said.

"That place, is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Yoda said.

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you." Yoda said.

Luke looks warily between the tree and Yoda. He starts to strap on his weapon belt.

"Your weapons you will not need them." Yoda said.

Luke gives the tree a long look, than shakes his head "no." Yoda shrugs. Luke reaches up to brush aside some hanging vines and enters the tree.

Luke moves into the almost total darkness of the wet and slimy cave. The youth can barely make out the edge of the passage. Holding his lit saber before him, he sees a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a snake wrapped around the branches of a tree. Luke draws a deep breath, then pushes deeper into the cave. The space widens around him, but he feels that rather than sees it. His sword casts the only light as he peers into the darkness. It is very quiet here.

Then, a loud HISS! Darth Vader appears across the blackness, illuminated by his own just-ignited laser sword. Immediately, he charges Luke, saber held high. He is upon the youth in seconds, but Luke sidesteps perfectly and slashes at Vader with his sword.

Vader is decapitated. His helmet-encased head flies from his shoulders as his body disappears into the darkness. The metallic banging of the helmet fills the cave as Vader's head spins and bounces, smashes on the floor, and finally stops. For an instant it rests on the floor, then it cracks vertically. The black helmet and breath mask fall away to reveal Luke's head.

Across the space, the standing Luke gasps at the sight, wide-eyed in terror. The decapitated head fades away, as in a vision. Meanwhile, Yoda sits on the root, calmly leaning on his Gimer Stick.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer moves through space, guarded by its convoy of TIE fighters. Vader stands in the back control area of his ship's bridge with a motley group of men and creatures. Admiral Piett and two controllers stand at the front of the bridge and watch the group with scorn.

"Bounty hunters. We don't need that scum." Piett said.

"Yes, sir." The first controller said.

"Those Rebels won't escape us." Piett said.

A second controller interrupts.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger." The second controller said.

"Right." Piett said.

The group standing before Vader is a bizarre array of galactic fortune hunters There is Bossk, a slimy, tentacled monster with two huge, bloodshot eyes in a soft baggy face; Zuckuss and Dengar, two battle-scarred, mangy human types; IG-88, a battered, tarnished chrome war droid; and Boba Fett, a man in a weapon-covered armored space suit.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No disintegrations." Vader said.

"As you wish." Boba Fett said.

At that moment, Admiral Piett approaches Vader in a rush of excitement.

"Lord Vader! My lord, we have them." Piett said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Millennium Falcon speeds through deep space, closely followed by a firing Imperial Star Destroyer. A large asteroid about the same size as the Falcon tumbles rapidly toward the starship. The tiny Falcon banks to avoid the giant asteroid as smaller rocks pelt its surface. Then the small craft roars under the asteroid which explodes harmlessly on the hull of the vast Star Destroyer.

The ship shudders as flak explodes near the cockpit window. 3PO checks a tracking scope an the side control panel while Leia watches tensely out the window.

"Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field." 3PO said.

Chewie barks excitedly as the rain of asteroids begins to subside. A bolt from the Star Destroyer sets up a fiery explosion on the back side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch to one side.

The Falcon is hit hard by another bolt from the Star Destroyer which creates a huge explosion near the cockpit of the smaller ship. The Falcon tilts steeply, then rights itself.

Han corrects the angle of his ship, "Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One, two, three!"

Han pulls back on the hyperspace throttle and - nothing happens. Flak bursts continue to rock the ship.

"It's not fair!" Han said.

Chewie is very angry and starts to growl and bark at his friend and captain. Again, Han desperately pulls back on the throttle.

"The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!" Han said.

Chewie puts his head in his hands, whining. Kairi turned from the upset Han to Leia.

"No light-speed?" Leia asked.

"It's not my fault." Han's voice was shot.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for." 3PO said.

Han pauses for a moment, makes a decision, and pulls back on a lever.

"Turn her around." Han said.

Chewie barks in puzzlement.

"Han?" Kairi asked.

"I said turn her around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield." Han said.

"You're going to attack them?" Leia asked.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer." 3PO said.

"Shut up!" Both Leia and Kairi shouted.

The Falcon banks, makes a steep, twisting turn. In the next moment it is racing toward the Star Destroyer, looking very small against the massive surface of the Imperial ship. As it moves across the surface of the Star Destroyer, the Falcon bobs and weaves to avoid the numerous flak bursts.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The tiny Falcon heads directly for the Avenger's bridge. The Imperials stationed there are stunned to see the small spaceship racing low across the hull, headed directly at the huge windows of the bridge area. Alarms go off everywhere. The Destroyer's commander, Captain Needa, can scarcely believe his eyes.

"They're moving to attack position! Shields up!" Needa said.

Needa and his men duck as the Falcon nears the bridge window. At the last minute, the Falcon veers off and out of sight. All is quiet.

"Track them. They may come around for another pass." Needa said.

"Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes." The tracking officer said.

"They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device." Needa said.

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir." The tracking officer replied.

"Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit." The communications officer spoke.

"Get a shuttle ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them, and apologize to Lord Vader. Meanwhile, continue to scan the area." Needa released a deep breathe.

"Yes, Captain Needa." The communications officer said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke's face is upside-down and showing enormous strain. He stands on his hands, with Yoda perched on his feet. Opposite Luke and Yoda are two rocks the size of bowling balls. Luke stares at the rocks and concentrates. One of the rocks lifts from the ground and floats up to rest on the other.

"Use the Force. Yes." Yoda said.

Yoda taps Luke's leg. Quickly, Luke lifts one hand from the ground. His body wavers, but he maintains his balance. R2, standing nearby, is whistling and beeping frantically.

"Now the stone. Feel it." Yoda said.

Luke concentrates on trying to lift the top rock. It rises a few feet, shaking under the strain. But, distracted by R2's frantic beeping, Luke loses his balance and finally collapses. Yoda jumps clear.

"Concentrate!" Yoda said.

Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looks over at R2, who is rocking urgently back and forth in front of him. R2 waddles closer to Luke, chirping wildly, then scoots over the edge of the swamp. Catching on, Luke rushes to the water's edge. The X-wing fighter has sunk, and only the tip of its nose shows above the lake's surface.

"Oh, no. We'll never get it out now." Luke said.

Yoda stamps his foot in irritation.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?" Yoda said.

Luke looks uncertainly out at the ship.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different." Luke said.

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned." Yoda said.

"All right, I'll give it a try." Luke said.

"No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Yoda said.

Luke closes his eyes and concentrates on thinking the ship out. Slowly, the X-wing's nose begins to rise above the water. It hovers for a moment and then slides back, disappearing once again.

"I can't. It's too big." Luke said.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm." Yoda said.

Luke shakes his head.

"And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we," Yoda said and then pitches Luke's shoulder, "not this crude matter." Yoda said.

Luke turned to Yoda and then watched the master speak.

"You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you me the tree the rock everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship!" Yoda said.

"You want the impossible." Luke said discouraged.

Quietly Yoda turns toward the X-wing fighter. With his eyes closed and his head bowed, he raises his arm and points at the ship. Soon, the fighter rises above the water and moves forward as R2 beeps in terror and scoots away. The entire X-wing moves majestically, surely, toward the shore. Yoda stands on a tree root and guides the fighter carefully down toward the beach.

Luke stares in astonishment as the fighter settles down onto the shore. He walks toward Yoda.

"I don't, I don't believe it." Luke said.

"That is why you fail." Yoda said.

Luke shakes his head, bewildered.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The fleet around Vader's Star Destroyer now includes Needa's Star Destroyer, the Avenger.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa." Vader spoke.

Clutching desperately at his throat, Captain Needa slumps down, then falls over on his back, at the feet of Darth Vader. Two storm troopers pick up the lifeless body and carry it quickly away as Admiral Piett and two of his captains hurry up to the Dark Lord.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now." Piett said.

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord. We'll find them." Piett said.

"Don't fail me again, Admiral." Piett said.

Vader exits as the admiral turns to an aide, a little more uneasy than when he arrived.

"Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet." Piett said.

Vader's ship moves away, flanked by its fleet of smaller ships. The Avenger glides off into space in the opposite direction. No one on that ship or on Vader's is aware that, clinging to the side of the Avenger, is the pirateship, the Millennium Falcon.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far." 3PO said.

Chewie growls, Kairi turned to the droid and rolled her eyes.

"No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" 3PO said.

"The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw." Han said to Chewie.

Chewie barks, struggles from his seat, and climbs out of the cabin.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough-." 3PO was cut off.

Leia reaches over and shuts off 3PO, mid-sentence.

"Thank you." Han said.

Leia turned to Kairi, whom was nodding as an agreement of Han's.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?" Kairi asked.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away." Han said.

"With the rest of the what?" Leia asked.

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?" Han asked both girls.

"No." Leia said.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"The Anoat system." Han replied.

"Anoat system." Kairi repeated to think.

"There's not much there." Leia said.

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando." Han said.

He points to a computer mapscreen on the control panel. Leia slips out of her chair and moves next to the handsome pilot. Small light points representing several systems flash by on the computer screen.

"Lando system?" Leia asked.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him." Han said and winked at Leia.

"Thanks." Leia said.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it." Han said.

"A mining colony?" Kairi read outloud.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me." Han said turning to Kairi and Leia.

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked.

"No. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that." Han said.

Chewie barks over the intercom. Han quickly changes his readouts and stretches to look out the cockpit window.

"Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach!" Han said through the com-link.

Han leans back in his chair and gives Leia an invisible smile. She thinks for a moment, shakes her head; a grin creeps across her face and she gives him a quick kiss.

"You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them." Leia said.

**Thus Lando will be coming here soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

In the clearing behind Yoda's house, Luke again stands upside-down, but his face shows less strain and more concentration than before. Yoda sits on the ground below the young warrior. On the other side of the clearing, two equipment cases slowly rise into the air. Nearby R2 watches, humming to himself, when suddenly he, too, rises into the air. His little legs kick desperately and his head turns frantically, looking for help.

"Concentrate feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future the past. Old friends long gone." Yoda said.

Luke suddenly becomes distressed.

"Han! Leia!" Luke shouts.

The two packing boxes and R2 fall to the ground with a crash, then Luke himself tumbles over.

"Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control." Yoda shakes his head.

"I saw, I saw a city in the clouds." Luke said.

"Mmm. Friends you have there." Yoda said.

"They were in pain." Luke said.

"It is the future you see." Yoda said.

"Future? Will they die?" Luke questioned.

Yoda closes his eyes and lowers his head, "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Yoda said.

"I've got to go to them." Luke said.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." Yoda said.

Luke is stopped cold by Yoda's words. Gloom shrouds him as he nods his head sadly.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The powerful pirate starship blasts through space as it heads toward the soft pink planet of Bespin. It is down on the gaseous planet. Huge billowing clouds form a canyon as the ship banks around them, heading toward the system's Cloud City. Suddenly, two twin-pod cloud cars appear and move toward the Falcon. The cloud cars draw up alongside the starship.

One of the cloud cars opens fire on the Falcon, its flak rocking the ship. Chewie barks his concern.

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." Han said.

More flak bursts outside the cockpit window and rattles the ship's interior. Leia looks worried.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain." Han said.

"You will not deviate from your present course." The intercome voice said.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" 3PO said.

"I thought you knew this person." Leia said.

Chewie barks and growls at his boss.

"Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that." Han said.

Kairi glanced at Han, a bit worried but tried not to show it.

"Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven." The intercome voice said.

"Thank you." Han said.

Angry, Han snaps off the intercom. Chewie looks at him and grunts. Han turns to the worried princess and her droid.

"There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me." Han said.

Leia doesn't look convinced, "Who's worried?" Leia asked.

The clouds part to reveal a full view of the city as it bobs in and out of the cloud surface. The cloud cars and the Falcon head for the gleaming white metropolis. With the cloud cars still guarding it, the Falcon lands on one of the Cloud City's platforms. Han, Kairi, and Leia stand at the open door, armed. Behind them, Chewie, also armed, surveys the scene warily.

"Oh. No one to meet us." 3PO said.

"I don't like this." Leia said.

"Well, what would you like?" Han said.

Kairi turned around, "I feel a strange feeling in the force."

"Well, they did let us land." 3PO said.

"Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Han said.

Lando Calrissian, a suave, dashing black man in his thirties, leads a group of aides and some Cloud City guard rapidly toward the landing platform. The group, like the other citizens of the city, is a motley collection of aliens, droids, and humans of all descriptions. Lando has a grim expression on his face as he moves onto the landing platform.

"See? My friend." Han said to Leia.

Han walks a little bit but stopped by Chewie.

"Keep your eyes open, okay?" Han told Chewie.

Chewie growls as Han walks down the ramp. Lando and his men head across the bridge to meet the space pirate. Lando stops ten feet from Han. The two men eye each other carefully. Lando shakes his head.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." Lando said.

Han points to himself innocently, mouthing, "Me?" Lando moves threateningly toward Han. Suddenly, he throws his arms around his startled, long-lost friend and embraces him.

"How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" Lando laughs.

The two old friends embrace, laughing and chuckling.

"Well, he seems very friendly." 3PO said.

Kairi nods, "Yes."

"Very friendly." Leia said turning to Kairi.

"What are you doing here?" Lando said.

"Ahh, repairs. I thought you could help me out." Han points at the Falcon.

"What have you done to my ship?" Lando said.

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square." Han said.

Chewie growls a reserved greeting. Lando suddenly notices the princess and the older Jedi then smiles.

"Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you two be?" Lando introduced.

"Kairi," Kairi said.

"Welcome, Kairi." Lando kisses her hand.

"Leia." Leia said.

"Welcome, Leia." Lando said.

Lando bows before Leia and kisses her hand.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie." Han said.

Han takes Leia by the hand and steers her away from Lando.

"Hello, sir. I am c-3PO, human-cyborg relations. My facilities are at your-." 3PO said.

Before 3PO can finish his self-introduction, Lando has turned to follow Han, Kairi, and Leia, who are walking toward the city.

"Well, really!" 3PO said.

Lando, his aide, Lobot, and Han lead the way across the bridge, followed by 3PO, Chewie, Kairi and Leia.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asked.

"Hyperdrive." Han replied.

"I'll get my people to work on it." Lando said.

"Good." Han said.

Lando turns to Leia, "You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." Lando said.

The group has crossed the narrow bridge and entered the city. They walk down the lovely Art Deco passageway, rounding several corners and passing many small plazas as they go. 3PO lags a bit behind.

"How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?" Han asked.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties." Lando said.

Lando catches Han grinning.

"What's so funny?" Lando asked.

"You. Listen to you - you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?" Han said.

Lando is reflective. He looks at Han a moment.

"You know, seeing you sure brings back a few things." Lando said.

"Yeah." Han said.

"Yeah. I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being successful." Lando shakes his head.

Han and Lando laugh together, and the group moves on through the corridor. The lagging Threepio passes a Threepio-type silver droid who is coming out of a door.

"Oh! Nice to see a familiar face." 3PO said.

"E chu ta!" Second 3PO mumbles.

"How rude!" 3PO said.

3PO stops, watching the silver droid move away. Then he hears the muffled beeping and whistling of an R2 unit coming from within the room. Curious, 3PO enters the room.

"That sounds like an R2 unit in there. I wonder if." 3PO said.

3PO walks through the doorway to the main room. He looks in.

"Hello? How interesting. Oh, my." 3PO said.

"Who are you?" A man's voice from within said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I- I didn't mean to intrude. No, no, please don't get up. No!" 3PO said.

A laser bolt to 3PO's chest sends him flying in twenty directions. Smoldering mechanical arms and legs bounce off the walls as the door whooshes closed behind him. Lando, Han, and Leia continue down the corridor unaware of 3PO's dreadful accident. Chewbacca glances around, sniffs the air, but shrugs his shoulders and follows the group.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

In the bright lights of the fighter, Luke loads a heavy case into the belly of the ship. R2 sits on top of the X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole. Yoda stands nearby on a log.

"Luke! You must complete the training." Yoda said.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them." Luke said.

"You must not go!" Yoda said.

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't." Luke said.

"You don't know that." Ben's voice said.

Luke looks toward the voice in amazement. Ben has materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda. The power of his presence stops Luke.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate." Ben said.

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!" Luke said.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force." Ben said.

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" Yoda said.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word." Luke said.

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants that is why your friends are made to suffer." Ben said.

"And that is why I have to go." Luke said.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader." Ben said.

"You won't." Luke said.

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil." Yoda said.

"Patience." Ben said.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Luke said.

"If you honor what they fight for yes!" Yoda said.

Luke is in great anguish. He struggles with the dilemma, a battle raging in his mind.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere." Ben said.

"I understand." Luke said and moves to his X-wing, "R2, fire up the converters."

R2 whistles a happy reply.

"Luke, don't give in to hate that leads to the dark side." Ben said.

Luke nods and climbs into his ship.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." Yoda said.

"I will. And I'll return. I promise." Luke said.

R2 closes the cockpit. Ben and Yoda stand watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulf them.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse." Yoda sighs.

"That boy is our last hope." Ben said.

"No. There is another." Yoda said.

Luke's tiny X-wing rockets away from the green planet of Dagobah and off into space.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Within the quarters assigned her on Cloud City, Leia paces in agitation. She has changed from her cold-weather pants and jacket to a lovely dress. Her hair is down, tied back with ribbons. She moves from a large, open window and turns to see Han entering through the doorway.

"The ship is almost finished. Two or Three more things and we're in great shape." Han said.

"The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost." Leia said.

Han takes Leia by the shoulders and gently kisses her forehead, "Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out." Han said.

"I don't trust Lando." Leia said and sat down.

"Well, I don't trust him, either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone." Han said and sat down next to her.

"And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" Leia asked.

Not speaking, Han considers her words and gazes at her troubled face.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The room is piled high with broken and discarded machine parts. Four Ugnaughts, small hoglike creatures, separate the junk and throw some pieces onto a conveyer belt which moves briskly toward a pit of molten metal. Pieces of 3PO's golden body move down the belt. Chewie enters the room and spots an Ugnaught picking up and inspecting 3PO's head. The Wookiee barks a command, startling the Ugnaught, then reaches to grab the head. But the Ugnaught tosses it away from him to another Ugnaught. This game of keep-away goes on until 3PO's head falls from their grip and bounces with a clang onto the ground.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was walking to the door to enter to speak with Han and Leia about the Falcon when she ran into Chewie, she saw the Wookie carrying a box with parts of 3PO.

"Chewie?" Kairi asked.

Before anything continued, the Wookie dragged her arm and got close to the door. The door zaps open. Chewbacca walks in, carrying a packing case of 3PO, arms and legs hanging over the edge.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

Chewie sets the case on a table, grunting and groaning an explanation.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?" Han asked.

"Oh, what a mess. Kairi and Chewie do you think you can repair him?" Leia asked.

The giant Wookiee studies the array of robot parts. He looks at the princess and shrugs sadly.

"I guess, I could." Kairi said.

"Lando's got people who can fix him." Han said.

"No, thanks." Leia said.

There is a buzz and the door slides open, revealing Lando.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Lando asked.

"Not really." Leia said.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds." Lando said flirting with Leia.

"Thank you." Leia said.

Han rolled his eyes and glanced at Kairi, she shook her head and glanced back at Lando.

"Will you join me for a little refreshment?" Lando asked.

Han looks at Lando suspiciously, but Chewie barks at the mention of food and licks his lips. Kairi, whom was leaning against the wall walked next to the Wookie.

"Everyone's invited, of course." Lando continued.

Leia takes Lando's proffered arm, and the group turns to go. Lando spots 3PO's remains.

"Having trouble with you droid?" Lando asked.

Han and Leia exchange a quick glance.

"No. No problem. Why?" Han asked.

Han and Leia move arm-in-arm through the door, followed by Lando, Kairi, and Chewie. The door slides closed behind them. Leia walks between Han and Lando as Chewie follows a short distance behind. Long shafts of light pour across the corridor between tall, pure-white columns.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the uh jurisdiction of the Empire." Lando said.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia asked.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves." Lando said.

The group walks into another corridor and heads for a huge doorway at the far end.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." Lando said.

The mighty doors to the dining room slide open and the group enters the dining room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sits Darth Vader. Standing at his side and slightly behind him is Boba Fett, the bounty hunter. Faster than the wink of an eye, Han draws his blaster and pops off a couple of shots directly at Vader. The Dark Lord quickly raises his hand, deflecting the bolts into one of the side walls, where they explode harmlessly. Just as quickly, Han's weapon zips into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly places the gun on the table in front of him.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Vader said.

Han gives Lando a mean look.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry." Lando said.

"I'm sorry, too." Han said.

They enter the room, and the doors close behind them. Vader sits down slowly and Lando sits at the chait facing across from Vader, thus leaving four chairs on both sides. Kairi and Chewie sat on one side as Leia and Han sat on the other. No one touched the food, they just sat there. However Lando took a drink calmly and relaxed like. Vader turned to Kairi, she had a glare across her face.

"It has been a very long time since I've seen you Kairi." Vader spoke.

That stroke Lando's attention, "You know each other?"

Kairi was staring calmly at Vader's helmet, "In a different time."

Vader turns to see Leia and Han, holding hands. Few storm troopers came in and Vader motioned them to take Han and Chewie first. At first the Wookie rebelled but with the three yelling enough, Chewie calmed down and followed the troopers out. Han was taken out next, and then Leia with Lando following the bounty hunter. Thus leaving Vader and Kairi in the room together, two storm troopers held a a spear glowing with electrictiy.

Vader grabbed one of the spear, "Leave us." Vader spoke.

The storm troopers left and Vader turned to Kairi. Kairi leaned against the wall and watched the Sith walk near her.

"Let me guess, you are going to torture me until I cave?" Kairi asked.

No reply.

"Vader you should know me, I don't crack you might as well kill me or lock me up." Kairi said.

Kairi heard Vader snicker, "Of course. You are far too loyal." Vader spoke.

Kairi stood forward and grabbed an apple off the table, "It's funny Vader."

Vader looked at her, "Pardon?"

"You are ordering around these clones and acting all bad and cruel, but I know who you are. I know where you came from." Kairi said.

"That person is dead." Vader said and stabbed Kairi with the spear.

Her screams echoed in the room and possibly further in the place. Kairi fell against the chair and dropped her apple, she forced herself to stand and saw Vader grab her neck. Even though he was evil, and a dark lord it seems Vader could not go on with killing her. So Vader released Kairi, she fell onto the ground and gasped for air.

"I will give you a choice, join me or face my warth." Vader said.

"I'll- never join you." Kairi coughed trying to breathe.

"Very well, you are now my prisoner and when I get back to the Empire I'll have you killed for committing crimes against the Empire." Vader said.

Kairi looked at him, "You can't kill a war hero." Kairi said.

"Oh yes I can," Vader said.

Coming back in were the two storm troopers, Vader motions for them to get her. Which they do, and drag her out of the room.

**The torture begins... Oh no.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Empire Strikes Back! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Luke is grim-faced as he pilots his course toward Bespin's shining city. R2's beeps and whistles are transmitted onto the scope.

"No, 3PO's with them." Luke said through the com-link.

R2 whistles another worried inquiry.

"Just hang on. We're almost there." Luke said through the com-link.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Chewbacca is in a Cloud City prison cell. The stark room is flooded with hot light. To add to Chewie's misery, a high-pitched whistle screeches loudly. Chewie is going mad. He hits the wall with giant fists as he paces back and forth across the cell floor. The upper lights go off abruptly. The prisoner rubs his eyes and moves to a wall, where he listens for a moment. Then, moaning to himself, he moves to a platform where the disassembled pieces of 3PO lie. He picks up the golden droid's head and meditates on it for a moment, barking a few philosophical remarks. Chewie sticks the robot's head on its torso and starts adjusting wires and circuits.

Suddenly, the lights in 3PO's eyes spark to life as Chewie touches two connectors together. 3PO immediately begins to speak, but his voice is so slow and so low as to be nearly unintelligible.

"Mmmm. Oh, my. Uh, I, uh - Take this off! I, uh, don't mean to intrude here. I, don't, no, no, no- Please don't get up. No!" 3PO spoke.

Chewie looks at 3PO in bewilderment, then scratches his furry head. He gets an idea and adjusts some connections, whereupon 3PO immediately begins speaking normally.

"Storm troopers? Here? We're in danger. I must tell the others. Oh, no! I've been shot!" 3PO said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Vader strides through the room as two stormtroopers prepare an elaborate torture mechanism. He had just finished his time with Kairi, so he was so going to enjoy witnessing the torture of Captain Solo. Han is strapped to a rack which tilts forward onto the torture device. Vader activates the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of which strikes Han's face.

"Continue until he is no longer conscious." Vader commanded.

"Yes sir," The troopers said.

The door opens, and Vader leaves the torture room just as Han screams a sharp, piercing cry of agony. Darth Vader moves to the holding chamber, where Lando and Boba Fett await him.

"Lord Vader." Lando said.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker." Vader said to Boba Fett.

Han's screams filter through the torture room door. It sent chills down Lando's back, this was his friend and he was allowing his friend to be tortured.

"He's no good to me dead." Fett spoke.

"He will not be permanently damaged." Vader said.

"Permanently damaged", those words rattled in Lando's head.

"Lord Vader, what about Leia, Kairi, and the Wookiee?" Lando said.

"Leia and the Wookie must never again leave this city. I have my own plans for Kairi." Vader said.

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando had enough.

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly." Vader

"No." Lando said.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." Vader said.

Vader turns and sweeps into the elevator with Boba Fett. Lando walks swiftly down another corridor, muttering to himself.

"This deal's getting worse all the time." Lando said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Chewie now has a little more of 3PO back together. One arm is connected, but the legs are yet to be attached. There is one small problem, however. It seems the Wookiee has managed to put the droid's head on backwards.

"Oh, yes, that's very good. I like that. Oh! Something's not right because now I can't see. Wait. Wait! Oh, my! what have you done? I'm backwards, you stupid furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough." 3PO was cut off.

3PO is cut off in mid-sentence as Chewie angrily deactivates a circuit and the droid shuts down. The Wookiee smells something and sits up. The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Han Solo is shoved into the room by two stormtroopers. Barking his concern, the huge Wookiee gives Han a big hug. Han is very pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel terrible." Han said.

Chewie helps Han to a platform and then turns as the door slides open revealing Leia. She, too, looks a little worse for wear. The troopers push her into the cell, and the door slides closed. She moves to Han, who is lying on the platform, and kneels next to him, gently stroking his head.

"Why are they doing this?" Leia asked.

"They never even asked me any questions." Han said.

Han barks and Leia noticed someone was missing, the concern look of Leia got Han's attention. He sat up but Leia got him to lie down.

"Kairi isn't here," Leia spoke.

"Damn it, Vader and her have history. Who knows what that jerk is doing to her." Han said.

The cell door slides open. Lando and two of his guards enter.

"Lando." Leia said.

"Get out of here, Lando!" Han shouts.

"Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me." Lando said.

"Over to you?" Han questioned.

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe." Lando said.

"What about Han? Or Kairi?" Leia asked.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter. And he didn't mentions his plans for her." Lando said.

"Vader wants us all dead." Leia said.

"He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker." Lando agrued.

"Luke?" Han spoke.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him." Lando said.

Leia's mind is racing, "And we're the bait." Leia said.

"Well, he's on his way." Lando said.

Han's rage peaks, "Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you?" Han said.

Han stands and gets into Lando's face.

"My friend!" Han continued.

Han hauls off and punches Lando. The two friends are instantly engaged in a frantic close-quarters fight. The guards hit Han with their rifle butts and he flies across the room. Chewie growls and starts for the guards. They point their laser weapons at the giant Wookiee, but Lando stops them.

"Stop! I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems." Lando said.

"Yeah, you're a real hero." Han said.

Lando and the guards leave. Han wipes the blood from his chin as Leia and Chewie help him up.

"You certainly have a way with people." Leia dabs at his wound.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Four armor-suited stormtroopers stand at the ready in the large chamber, which is filled with pipes and chemical tanks. In the middle of the room is a round pit housing a hydraulic platform. Darth Vader and Lando stand near the platform, as long as Kairi whom was cuffed. She had some bruising on her face and some scratches on her arms and face as well.

"This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor." Vader said.

An Imperial soldier appears, "Lord Vader, ship approaching. X-wing class." The Imperial soldier spoke.

"Good. Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land." Vader said.

The soldier bows and leaves the chamber.

"You won't get away with this Vader." Kairi said.

Vader turned to Kairi, he put his hand on her chin and she jerked away.

"That is where you are wrong, Kai." Vader spoke.

Lando appeared next to Vader and Vader turned his attention to Lando. Kairi kept a glare at both Vader and Lando.

"Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it might kill him." Lando said.

"I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it on Captain Solo." Vader said.

Lando's face registers dismay, yet he heard Kairi protest.

"What! Vader you've gone too far!" Kairi screamed.

Vader turned to Kairi, "You are lucky I haven't killed you yet! Now be a good child and be quiet, maybe I'll show mercy." Vader spoke.

Kairi glared, "I do not request mercy from a demon like yourself." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

There is a great activity on the carbon-freezing platform. Six Ugnaughts frantically prepare the chamber for use. A special coffin like container is put in place. With Boba Fett in the lead, a squad of six storm troopers brings in Han, Leia and Chewie. Strapped to Chewie's back, with only his head, torso, and one arm assembled, is 3PO.

3PO's head faces the opposite direction from Chewie's and the droid is constantly twisting around in a vain effort to see what is happening. His one attached arm is animate and expressive, intermittently pointing, gesturing, and covering his eyes. The remaining pieces of his body are randomly bundled to the Wookiee's back so that his legs and other arm stick out at odd angles from the pack.

"If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position. Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish." 3PO said.

Han and Leia are happy to see Kairi alright, but concerned seeing her wounds. Worst then their own, but she formed a small smile at them as a sign not to worry. Han allowed this unspoken part in their friendship to keep him from worrying over her and to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on buddy?" Han said to Lando.

"You're being put into carbon freeze." Lando mumbles to Han.

Boba Fett moves away from the group to Darth Vader, next to Vader was his prisoner Kairi.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." Fett said.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Vader ordered.

Realizing what is about to happen, Chewie lets out a wild howl and attacks the stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements join the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookiee with their laser weapons. From the instant of Chewie's first move, 3PO begins to scream in panic while he tries to protect himself with his one arm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop!" 3PO shouts.

The storm troopers are about to bash Chewie in the face. Kairi felt upset and turned to Vader, his emotionless expression was just terrible, it was hard to tell whether he was actually feeling joy in such sadness.

"Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!" Han ordered.

"Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die." 3PO said.

Han breaks away from his captors. Vader nods to the guards to let him go and the pirate breaks up the fight.

"Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey!" Han shouts.

Han gives the Wookiee a stern look.

"Save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess - you have to take care of her. You hear me?" Han said.

Han winks at the Wookiee, who wails a doleful farewell. In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who is too distraught to protest. Han turns to Princess Leia. They look sorrowfully at one another, then Han moves toward her and gives her a final, passionate kiss.

"I love you!" Leia shouts in tears.

"I know." Han said honestly.

Tears roll down Leia's face as she watches the dashing pirate walk to the hydraulic platform. Han looks one final time at his friends - and then, suddenly, the platform drops. Chewie howls. Leia turns away in agony. Lando winces in sorrow; it makes a life-changing impression on him. Instantly, fiery liquid begins to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Holding Leia, Chewie half-turns away from the sight, giving 3PO a view of the procedure.

"What- what's going on? Turn round, Chewbacca, I can't see. Oh, they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected - if he survives the freezing process, that is." 3PO said.

Chewie is in no mood for technical discussion; he gives the droid an angry glance and bark. A huge mechanical tong lifts the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stands him on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rush over and push the block over onto the platform. They slide the coffinlike structure to the block and lift the metal block, placing it inside. They then attach an electronic box onto the structure and step away. Lando kneels and adjusts some knobs, measuring the heat. He shakes his head in relief.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader asked.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation." Land said.

Vader turns to Boba Fett, "He's all yours bounty the chamber for Skywalker." Vader said.

"Skywalker has just landed, my lord." Imperial solider said.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian take the princess, and the Wookiee with Kairi to my ship." Vader said.

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision." Lando pleaded.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Vader said.

Lando's hand instinctively goes to his throat as he turns to Leia, Chewie, and 3PO. Vader motions Kairi to follow Lando, she turn one final look at the carbonated Han and then shot a look at Vader. Vader looked at her for one last time and then turned to his soliders. Kairi felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Lando pulling her in their direction.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

As Luke and R2 move carefully down a deserted corridor, they hear a group of people coming down a side hallway. R2 lets out an excited series of beeps and whistles. Luke glares at the tiny droid, who stops in his tracks with a feeble squeak. Boba Fett enters from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Han Solo. Two storm troopers, who follow, immediately spot Luke and open fire on him. The youth draws his weapon and blasts the two troopers before they can get off a second shot. The two guards whisk Han into another hallway as Fett lowers his arm and fires a deadly laser at Luke, which explodes to one side and tears up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke rushes to a side hallway, but by the time he reaches it, Fett, Han, and the guards are gone. A think metal door blocks the passage. Luke turns to see Leia, Chewie, Kairi, 3PO, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other storm troopers.  
Leia turns just in time to see Luke.

"Luke! Luke, don't - it's a trap! It's a trap!" Leia shouts.

Before she can finish, she is pulled through a doorway and disappears from sight. Luke races after the group, leaving little R2 trailing behind. Luke runs into an anteroom and stops to get his bearings. Leia and the others are nowhere to be seen. Behind Luke, R2  
scoots down the corridor toward the anteroom when suddenly a giant metal door comes slamming down, cutting off Luke's exit. Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber.

R2 stands with his nose pressed against the giant metal door. He whistles a long sigh of relief and, a little dazed, wanders off in the other direction. Luke cautiously walks forward among hissing pipes and steam. Seeing an opening above him, he stops to look up. As  
he does, the platform he stands on begins to move.

Luke rises into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room is deathly quiet. Very little steam escapes the pipes and no one else seems to be in the large room. Warily, Luke walks toward the stairway. Steam begins to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Luke sees a dark figure standing on a walkway above him. Luke holsters his gun and moves up the stairs to face Vader. He feels confident, eager to engage his enemy.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." Vader spoke.

Luke ignites his sword in answer. In an instant, Vader's own sword is lit. Luke lunges, but Vader repels the blow. Again Luke attacks, and the swords of the two combatants clash in battle.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia, Kairi, Lando, and Chewie, with 3PO on his back, march along, guarded by six storm troopers. The group reaches an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stand at attention. The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled storm troopers. Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot hands one to Leia and one to Lando. The Lobot hands Kairi two lightsabers.

"We recovered this, hope you'd like it." Lobot said.

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower - and keep it quiet. Move." Lando said.

As Lando's guards quickly march the stormtroopers away, Lando begins to undo Chewie's binding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia asked.

"We're getting out of here." Lando said.

Lando looked up at Kairi and saw her glare. She shook her head not believing in Lando, but Lando continued getting the binds off Chewie.

"I knew all along it had to be a mistake." 3PO said.

Chewie turns on Lando and starts to choke him.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?" Leia said.

Lando tries to free himself from Chewie.

"I had no choice-." Lando was choking.

Chewie barks ferociously. Kairi stood next to Chewie, and Lando saw her expression.

"Everyone has a choice. Be lucky its Chewie or I'd get you with my sabers." Kairi said.

Truly the thing a Jedi would never do, but Kairi had enough. She had been tortured and threaten to be killed, and now a guy who started it all is wanting to help them.

"What are you doing? Trust him, trust him!" 3PO said to Chewie.

"Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie? He had no choice." Leia said

"I'm just trying to help-." Lando choked.

"We don't need any of your help." Kairi said.

"H-a-a-a." Lando tried to speak.

"What?" Leia asked.

"It sounds like Han." 3PO said.

"There's still a chance to save Han- I mean, at the East Platform-." Lando said.

"Chewie," Leia said, "Kairi,"

Chewie finally releases Lando, who fights to get his breath back.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. After all, he's only a Wookiee." 3PO says to Lando.

**The race to get Han is on! Luke faces Vader! OH SNAP!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star War Empire Strikes Back! Please review and favorite for more!**

The two guards slide Han's encased body into an opening in the side of the bounty hunter's ship. Boba Fett climb aboard on a ladder next to the cargo hold.

"Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold." Fett said.

And with that, the door slams shut.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Lando, Leia, Kairi, and Chewie run down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spot R2 who rushes toward them, beeping wildly.

"R2! R2! Where have you been?" 3PO shouts.

Chewie turns around to see the stubby droid, causing 3PO to be spun out of sight of his friend.

"Turn around, you wooly!" 3PO shouts.

3PO then turns to his droid buddy.

"Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!" 3PO shouts.

Whistling frantically to 3PO, R2 scoots along with the racing group.

"Well, at least your still in one piece! Look what happened to me!" 3PO shouts.

An elevator door slides open and Lando, Kairi, Leia, and Chewbacca race for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform. Just as they arrive, Boba Fett's ship takes off against a cloudy sunset sky. In wild anguish, Chewie howls and starts firing at the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!" 3PO shouts.

A laser bolt explodes near the princess. Everyone turns to see what 3PO has already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of storm troopers running toward them. R2 peeks out from the elevator.

Leia and Chewbacca start firing at the troopers and Kairi blocks using her sabers, as Lando makes a break for the elevator. Laser bolts continue to explode around the princess and the Wookiee, but they refuse to budge. Lando sticks his head out of the elevator and motions for the pair to run, but they barely notice. They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss pour through their death-dealing weapons. But after a few moments, they begin to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator. Once they are inside, the door slams shut and the storm troopers race forward.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke and Vader are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their swords clash, the platform sways. Luke aggressively drives Vader back, forcing Vader to use defensive tactics.

"You have learned much, young one." Vader speaks.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Luke smirked.

Vader makes two quick moves, hooking Luke's sword out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Luke's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, Luke rolls down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawls on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time he looks up to see Vader, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Luke rolls away as Vader lands. Crouching, Luke keeps his gaze steadily on his enemy.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." Vader declares.

"No!" Luke shouts.

Behind Luke the hydraulic elevator cover has opened noiselessly. All the while, Luke slowly, cautiously moves back, away from the Dark Lord. Suddenly, Vader attacks so forcefully that Luke loses his balance and falls back into the opening. There is a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rises to obscure Vader's vision. Vader turns aside and deactivates his sword.

"All to easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." Vader said.

Through the steam behind Vader something blurs upward. Liquid metal begins to pour into the pit. Vader turns around - and then looks up. He sees Luke, who has leaped fifteen feet straight up and who now hangs from some hoses on the carbonite outlet.

"Impressive, most impressive." Vader says.

Luke jumps down to the platform where he is separated from Vader by the steaming carbonite pit. He raises his hand. His sword, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumps into his outstretched hand and is instantly ignited. Vader immediately lights his sword as well.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear now release your anger." Vader said.

Luke is more cautious, controlling his anger. He begins to retreat as Vader goads him on. As Luke takes a defensive position, he realizes he has been foolhardy. A quick sword exchange and Luke forces Vader back. Another exchange and Vader retreats. Luke presses forward.

"Only your hatred can destroy me." Vader said.

Breathing hard, Luke jumps in the air, turning a somersault over Vader. He lands on the floor and slashes at Vader as the room continues to fill up with steam. Vader retreats before Luke's skillful sword. Vader blocks the sword, but looses his balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes. The energy Luke has used to stop Vader has brought him to the point of collapse. Luke moves to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of Vader. He then deactivates his sword, hooks it on his belt, and lowers himself into the pit.

Moving through a tunnel like entrance, Luke cautiously approaches the reactor room. He ignites his sword and moves into the room and toward a large window as Vader enters. Luke raises his sword and moves forward to attack. Behind Luke a large piece of machinery detaches itself from the wall and comes smashing forward toward his back. Luke turns and cuts it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Luke manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield.

A large pipe detaches and comes flying at Luke. He deflects it. Sparking wires pull out of the wall and begin to whip at the youth. Small tools and equipment come flying at him. Bombardment from all sides, Luke does his best to deflect everything, but soon he is bloodied and bruised. Finally, one machine glances off his and goes flying out the large window. A fierce wind blows into the room, unmoving, stands the dark, rock like figure of Vader.

A piece of machinery hits Luke and he is knocked out of the window. Luke falls onto the gantry, rolls, and hangs over the edge, holding his deactivated sword in hand. He puts the sword on his belt and begins to scramble up.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia, Lando, Kairi, and Chewie and the droids come round a corner and head for the door to the landing platform. They glimpse the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slams shut. The group ducks into an alcove as storm troopers arrive at the end of the corridor. The troopers send a rain of laser bolts at the group. Chewie returns their fire as Lando punches desperately at the door's control panel.

"The security codes has been changed!" Lando shouts.

"R2, you can tell the computer to override the security system." Kairi says.

3PO points to a computer socket on the control panel. R2 beeps and scoots toward it. Lando meanwhile has connected up to the panel's intercom.

"Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has takes control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive." Lando said into the intercome.

R2 takes off a computer cover and sticks his computer arm into the socket. Suddenly, a short beep turns into a wild scream. R2's circuits light up, his head spins wildly, and smoke begins to seep out underneath him. Quickly, Chewie pulls him away.

"This way." Lando said.

Lando, Leia, R2, Kairi, and Chewie flee down the corridor. As he scoots along with them, R2 sends some angry beeps 3PO's way.

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal." 3PO said.

In a panic, Cloud City residents are trying to get out of the city. Some carry boxes, others packages. They run, then change direction. Some are shooting at storm troopers, others simply try to hide. Other stormtroopers pursue Lando, Leia, Kairi, and Chewie who are firing back at them. R2 works on another door to the landing platform while 3PO berates him for his seeming ineptitude.

"What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump." 3PO said.

Chewie, Leia, Kairi, and Lando retreat along the corridor. A triumphant beep from R2 - and the door snaps open.

"I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful!" 3PO says to R2

R2 lays a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashes outside. They race for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of storm troopers reaches the main door. Lando and Leia hold off the troops as the droids get on board with Chewie. As Chewie bounds to the ship the 3PO on his back, 3PO hits his head on the top of the ramp. Chewie starts up the ship with the help of Kairi. The giant engines begin to whine as Lando and Leia race up the ramp under a hail of laser fire.

"Leia! Go!" Lando shouts.

R2 drags the partially assembled 3PO down the corridor of the Falcon. Chewie works the controls as Kairi sits in Han's seat and Lando and Leia watches over their shoulders. As Chewie pulls back on the throttle, the ship begins to move. The Millennium Falcon lifts gracefully into the twilight sky and roars away from the city. Troops fire after it and TIE fighters take off in pursuit.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke moves along the railing and up to the control room. Vader lunges at him and Luke immediately raises his lit sword to meet Vader's. Sparks fly as they duel, Vader gradually forcing Luke backward toward the gantry.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." Vader said.

Luke answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicks Vader on the shoulder. The black armor sparks and smokes and Vader seems to be hurt, but immediately recovers. Luke backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader comes at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Luke makes a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Vader's sword comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it begins to fall, then is caught by the rising wind and blown upward.

Luke glances at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, Vader's sword comes down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. In great pain, Luke squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the gantry to its extreme end. Vader follows. The wind subsides. Luke holds on. There is nowhere else to go.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." Vader said.

"I'll never join you!" Luke declared.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader said.

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him." Luke shouts.

"No. I am your father." Vader said.

Shocked, Luke looks at Vader in utter disbelief.

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!" Luke shouts.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Vader says.

"No! No! No!" Luke screams.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way." Vader said.

Vader puts away his sword and holds his hand out to Luke. A calm comes over Luke, and he makes a decision. In the next instant he steps off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees Luke falling far below. The wind begins to blow at Vader's cape and the torrent finally forces him back, away from the edge. The wind soon fades and the wounded Jedi begins to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall.

Suddenly Luke is sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. When Vader sees this, he turns and hurries off the platform. Luke tumbles through the exhaust pipe. He slides to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stops as his feet hit a circular grill and knock it open. Luke claws at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space.

Unable to hang onto the pipe, Luke tumbles out, emerging at the undermost part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately, he manages to grab onto on electronic weather vane.

"Ben- Ben, please!" Luke shouts.

Luke tries to pull himself up on the weather vane but slips back down. He hooks one of his legs around the fragile instruments. All the while, a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe.

"Ben. Leia!" Luke started to grow weak.

There is an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece breaks off, falling into the clouds far below.

"Hear me! Leia!" Luke shouts.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia seems to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled. Chewie is busy operating the ship. Lando stands next to the Wookiee, watching a readout on the control panel.

"Luke- We've got to go back." Leia said

Chewie growls in surprise. Kairi glanced over at the princess, and Lando looked at her.

"What?" Lando said.

"I know where Luke is." Leia said.

"But what about those fighter?" Lando said.

Chewie barks in agreement with Lando.

"Chewie, just do it." Leia said.

"But what about Vader?" Lando asked.

Kairi turned to the princess, "Are you positive about this princess?"

Leia nodded, "Very."

The Falcon makes a graceful banking turn back toward Cloud City.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader enters the landing platform and watches as the speck that is the Falcon disappears. The wind blows at his cape. He turns to two aides who are standing near the entrance to the landing platform.

"Bring my shuttle." Vader ordered.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Nearly unconscious, Luke hangs upside-down on the weather vane as his body shifts in the wind. The Falcon dives to the underside of the floating city. Three TIE fighter close in on the starship. Leia tries to remain calm.

"Look, someone's up there." Lando points out.

"It's Luke." Leia said.

"Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch." Kairi ordered.

Lando rushes out of the cockpit.

Luke hangs by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane. He slips from the bar and grabs onto the pole of the vane as the Falcon banks toward him. The Falcon positions itself under Luke as Lando moves up through the opening of the hatch. Luke begins to slide and finally falls from the vane into space. Out the cockpit window, Leia sees Luke falling from the bottom of the city. The ship gains on him.

"Okay. Easy, Chewie." Leia told Chewie.

The Falcon closes in on Luke. Three TIE fighters race toward the Falcon, firing away. The hatch pops open with a hiss of pressure. Lando reaches out to help the battered warrior inside the ship. Flak bursts all around it as the Falcon banks away from the city. Kairi and Chewie struggle with the controls, while Leia just was trying to remain calm.

"Lando?" Kairi asked through the intercom.

"Okay, let's go." Lando said.

The Falcon races away. It is closely followed by three TIE fighters, all of which keep up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship. Explosions erupt all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howls as he frantically tries to control the ship. Leia, Kairi, and Chewie turns to see Luke, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Lando. Leia jumps up and hugs him while Chewie barks in joyous relief and Kairi forms a soft smile.

"Oh, Leia." Luke said.

"All right, Chewie. Let's go." Lando said.

Leia helps Luke from the cockpit as another huge blast rocks the ship. The Falcon, still followed by the three TIE fighters, races away from the cloud-covered city. Luke rests on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in a protective cuff. Leia gently wipes his face. The ship lurches again.

"I'll be back." Leia said.

She kisses him, then leaves the quarters. All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sound. Lando anxiously watches the flashing lights on the control panel and hurriedly adjusts some switches. Seated next to him, Chewie points out a new blip appearing on the panel.  
Leia, watching over their shoulders, recognizes the shape.

"Star Destroyer." Leia said.

"All right, Chewie. Ready for light-speed." Kairi said.

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive." Leia turned to Lando.

Another explosion rocks the ship. Kairi notices as a green light on the panel next to her flashes on.

"All the coordinates are set. It's now or never." Kairi said.

Chewie barks in agreement.

"Punch it!" Lando shouts.

The Wookiee shrugs and pulls back on the light-speed throttle. The sound of the ion engine changes it is winding up. Faces are tense, expectant. But nothing happens, and the engine goes off. Chewie lets out a frustrated howl. The flak still violently rocks the ship.

"They told me they fixed it. I trusted them to fix it. It's not my fault!" Lando said.

Chewie gets up from his chair and starts out of the cockpit. He gives Lando and angry shove as he storms past him. In the distance the TIE fighters continue their chase, still shooting lasers. Vader's Star Destroyer moves behind them, determinedly following the Falcon.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader stands on the bridge looking out the window as Admiral Piett approaches him.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, my lord." Piett said.

"Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my lord." Piett said.

"Good. Prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord." Piett said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Beeping while he works, R2 is busy connecting some wires to 3PO who now has one leg attached. Chewie enters through the doorway, grunting to himself.

"Noisy brute. Why don't we just go into light-speed?" 3PO said.

R2 beeps in response.

"We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?" 3PO asked.

R2 whistles knowingly.

"The city's central computer told you? R2-D2, you know better than to trust a strange computer. Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing!" 3PO shouts.

Chewie is in the pit. He is trying to loosen something with an enormous wrench. Frustrated, he uses the wrench like a club and hits the panel. Leia and Lando, seated in front of the control panel, are suddenly sprayed by a shower of sparks.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader stands on the bridge, watching as the Millennium Falcon is chased by the TIE fighters. As his Destroyer draws nearer, Vader's breathing gets slightly faster.

"Luke." Vader speaks.

Luke realizes that Vader's ship is very near. He feels resigned to his fate. He senses that he is beaten, more emotionally than physically.

"Father." Luke said.

"Son, come with me." Vader says.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Luke moans.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia and Kairi with the help of Lando are at the controls of the Falcon. Meanwhile, in the ship's hold, Chewie continues to work frantically on the hyperdrive mechanism.

"Chewie!" Lando shouts through the intercom.

The Falcon races through space followed very closely by the TIE fighters and the huge Imperial Star Destroyer. Luke enters the cockpit and looks out the window. He is almost unconscious with pain and depression.

"It's Vader." Luke says.

Kairi glances at the boy and then back to piloting.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Luke, it is your destiny." Vader said.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Luke says.

In the Star Destroyer bridged Piett begins to give orders.

"Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam." Piett orders.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

R2 races to a control panel and starts working on a circuit board. Furious, 3PO stands on one leg, yelling.

"R2, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces, and you're having delusions of grandeur!" 3PO shouts.

R2 moves a circuit on a control panel. Suddenly, the control panel lights up. Leia, Kairi, Lando are thrown into their seats as the Millennium Falcon unexpectedly shoot into hyperspace. The ship tilts up and R2 topples into the pit on top of Chewie.

"Oh, you did it!" 3PO shouts.

The Falcon soars into infinity and away from the huge Star Destroyer which seems, by contrast, to stand still.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Millennium Falcon is attached to a huge Rebel cruiser by a docking tube. Rebel fighters move about the giant cruiser, and a Rebel transport ship hovers near the fleet. Lando sits in the pilot's seat as he talks into the comlink. Chewie busily throws a variety of switches in preparation for takeoff.

"Luke, we're ready for take off." Lando said into the com-link.

"Good luck, Lando." Luke replies into the com-link.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you." Lando replies to Luke.

Luke speaking into the comlink as a medical droid works on his hand. Leia stands near him while 3PO and R2 look out the window. Kairi leans against the wall and then walks over to Luke.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." Luke said into the com-link.

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." Lando said.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal." Luke says.

Chewie's wail comes over the comlink.

"Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." Luke replies to Chewie.

Luke looks down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage has been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid makes some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers.

"Ow!" Luke complains.

Luke wriggles his fingers, makes a fist, and relaxes it. His hand is completely functional. He gets up and walks over to Leia. He smiles at her and then smiles at Kairi.

"Look at you, with a new hand." Kairi said.

Luke laughed, "Kairi."

There is a new bond between them, a new understanding. Leia is thinking about Han; Luke is thinking about his uncertain and newly complicated future. Kairi is thinking about everything; Luke, Leia, Han, and even Vader. Together they stand at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space. Luke puts his arm around Leia, while Kairi stands next to Leia. The droids stand next to them, and 3PO moves closer to R2 putting his arm on him. The group watches as the Millennium Falcon moves into view, makes a turn, and zooms away into space. While Luke, Leia, Kairi, and the droids stand, looking out the window of the star cruiser, two escort fighters join the large ship. Slowly, the cruiser turns and moves away into space.

**End of Empire Strikes Back, however there will be a small chapter of Luke comforting Kairi about the identity of Vader.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Return of the Jedi! I only own Kairi Hando my character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi sat in her room, aboard the Rebel cruiser, the one that had treated Luke's wounds. Kairi had sat on her bed, she had not really left too much. Sure she may had been overeacting and acting a bit childish, but she had to deal with this.

A knock at the door startled her, "Uh- Come in!" Kairi shouts.

The door buzzed open, and Kairi sees Luke with a smile. He walks into the room and the door shuts on its own, Kairi and Luke remained silent for a moment. Luke noticed the bruises on her face and the small scratches she had on her face and shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Luke finally asked.

Kairi looked at her feet, "Fine."

"Did you know?" Luke asked.

"Pardon?" Kairi looked up.

"Did you know Vader is my father?" Luke asked.

Kairi's eyes shifted away and nodded, "Yes."

Luke remained silent and her Kairi's voice crack, he looked at her and noticed a single tear.

"I was there when you were born- I- witnessed your mother's death." Kairi said.

"You were there?" Luke asked.

Kairi nodded, "As was Obi-Wan and Master Yoda."

Luke looked shocked, "Really?"

Kairi nodded, "Yes it was after the moment your father and Obi-Wan fought and it was at that moment the bond connecting Obi-Wan and your father were destroyed. Your father had turned into a different man, he wasn't the man whom called me Kai." Kairi said.

"I had no idea." Luke said.

Luke noticed Kairi shift on her bed, her feet hanging off the end of the bed. She was sitting up more and leaning forward on the bed, as Luke stood a little away mostly near the door.

"He has changed. I'd hope he had remained the same- but he is forever lost." Kairi said.

"He could change. I- I can help him." Luke said.

Kairi shook her head, "Give it up Luke. You cannot change a murderer." Kairi said.

"Kairi, Jedi are suppose to have faith right?" Luke asked.

"And what do you clearly know about being a damn Jedi! You've been one for maybe a couple of years, not even mastering the basic training." Kairi shouts.

Kairi noticed her temper had became to cloud her judgement but it was at that moment that she didn't care. Kairi had all this built up anger against one person and Luke was blood relations to him, so he was the next best thing to release her anger.

"Your father was my friend! And when we meet nearly over sixteen years later, what does he have in plan for me? Either I join him or he murders me for Rebel crimes? Is that a man who can be changed?" Kairi asked.

"But if you believe in the force any-." Luke was cut off.

Kairi stood, "Look Luke! Look what your father did to me! He tortured me! He tortured Han and Leia! He froze Han and stole him to a bounty hunter! He cut off your hand!"

"Kairi you should calm down." Luke said.

Kairi looked at Luke and rubbed her face, she was shaking her head and was basically having a melt down. Luke then grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She was shocked but then held onto him.

"I hate him so much-." Kairi began to cry.

Luke stood still, stood like a rock.

"He was suppose to be my friend-. He murdered the only person like a father to me." Kairi cried.

Luke held onto her, "It's alright."

Kairi cried into Luke's shoulder and Luke held onto Kairi tightly.

"It's alright, let out all the anger." Luke told her.

**A short chapter because I really wanted a moment between Luke and Kairi, a moment that showed that Luke wants to change his father to the good side and Kairi has deep rage against Vader.**

**Next chapter will begin the Return of the Jedi saga!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Return of the Jedi! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

A lonely, windswept road meanders through the desolate Tatooine terrain. R2-D2 and C-3PO were making their way along the road toward the ominous palace of Jabba the Hutt.

"Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Lando Calrissian, Kairi, and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place." 3PO says.

R2 whistles timidly.

"Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit." 3PO said.

The two droids fearfully approach the massive gate to the palace.

"R2, are you sure this is the right place? I better knock, I suppose." 3PO said.

3PO looks around for some kind of signaling device, then timidly knocks on the iron door.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke." 3PO quickly says.

A small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a spidery mechanical arm, with a large electronic eyeball on the end, pops out and inspects the two droids.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!" A strange voice shouts.

"Goodness gracious me!" 3PO screams.

3PO points to R2, then to himself.

"Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt." 3PO said.

The eye looks from one robot to the other, there is a laugh then the eye zips back into the door. The hatch slams shut. R2 beeps his concern.

"I don't think they're going to let us in, R2. We'd better go." 3PO said.

R2 beeps his reluctance as 3PO turns to leave. Suddenly the massive door starts to rise with a horrific metallic screech. The robots turn back and face an endless black cavity. The droids look at one another, afraid to enter. R2 starts forward into the gloom. 3PO rushes after his stubby companion. The door lowers noisily behind them.

"R2, wait. Oh, dear! R2. R2, I really don't think we should rush into all this." 3PO said concerned.

R2 continues down the corridor, with 3PO following.

"Oh, R2! R2, wait for me!" 3PO shouts

The door slams shut with a loud crash that echoes throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots are met by two giant, green Gamorrean guards, who fall in behind them. 3PO glances quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to R2. One guard grunts an order. R2 beeps nervously.

"Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no." 3PO orders.

Walking toward them out of the darkness is Bib Fortuna, a human like alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull.

"Die Wanna Wanga!" Bib said.

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We -we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt." 3PO says.

R2 lets out a series of quick beeps.

"-and a gift." 3PO says calmy.

3PO thought for a moment and turned to the tiny droid.

"Gift, what gift?" 3PO asked.

Bib shakes his head negatively.

"Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie." Bib says.

Bib holds out his hand toward R2 and the tiny droid backs up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks. 3PO turns to the strange-looking alien.

"He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself." 3PO said.

Bib thinks about this for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things." 3PO said

Bib gestures for the droids to follow, "Nudd Chaa." Bib said.

The droids follow the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards.

"R2, I have a bad feeling about this." 3PO says.

8 INT JABBA'S THRONE ROOM

The throne room is filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe. R2 and 3PO seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd, Jabba The Hutt. The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. Chained to the horrible creature is the beautiful alien female dancer named Oola. At the foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, Salacious Crumb. Bib whispers something in the slobbering degenerate's ear.  
Jabba laughs horribly, at the two terrified droids before him. 3PO bows politely.

"Good morning." 3PO said respectfully.

"Bo Shuda!" Jabba spoke.

The robots jump forward to stand before the repulsive, loose-skinned villain.

"The message, R2, the message." 3PO said.

R2 whistles, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a hologram of Luke on the floor. The image grows to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towers over the space gangsters.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life." Luke said through the hologram.

The crowd surrounding Jabba laughed.

"With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift these two droids." Luke's hologram said.

3PO is startled by this announcement, "What did he say?" 3PO asked.

"Both are hardworking and will serve you well." Luke's voice continued.

"This can't be! R2, you're playing the wrong message." 3PO said in concern.

Luke's hologram disappears. Jabba laughs while Bib speaks to him in Huttese.

"There will be no bargain." Jabba spoke.

"We're doomed." 3PO said.

"I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is." Jabba laughed.

Jabba laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, exactly as we saw him last, is a carbonized Han Solo.

"R2, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite." 3PO said.

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marches R2 and 3PO down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounce off the cold stone walls. Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabs through the bars at the hapless droids. R2 beeps pitifully.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Ohh!" 3PO says.

A large tentacle wraps around 3PO's neck. He manages to break free, and they move on to a door at the end of the corridor.

The door slides open, revealing a room filled with steam and noisy machinery. The guard motions them into the boiler room, where they are met by a tall, thin humanlike robot named EV-9D9. Behind the robot can be seen a torture rack pulling the legs off a screaming baby work droid. A second power droid is upside down. As smoking branding irons are pressed into his feet, the stubby robot lets out an agonized electronic scream. R2 and 3PO cringe as the guard grunts to EV-9D9.

"Ah, good. New acquisitions. You are a protocol droid, are you not?" 9D9 said.

"I am C-3PO, human-cy..." 3PO said.

"Yes or no will do." 9D9 said.

"Oh. Well, yes." 3PO said.

"How many languages do you speak?" 9D9 asked.

"I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and can readily..." 3PO said.

"Splendid! We have been without an interpreter since our master got angry with our last protocol droid and disintegrated him." 9D9 said

"Disintegrated?" 3PO asked.

"Guard! This protocol droid might be useful. Fit him with a restraining bolt and take him back to His Excellency's main audience chamber." 9D9 said.

The guard shoves Threepio toward the door.

"R2, don't leave me! Ohhh!" 3PO shouts.

R2 lets out a plaintive cry as the door closes. Then he beeps angrily.

"You're a feisty little one, but you'll soon learn some respect. I have need for you on the master's Sail Barge. And I think you'll fit in nicely." 9D9 said.

The poor work droid in the background lets out another tortured electronic scream.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Jabba called for his slave girls to perform for him, when 3PO was put back in the throne room with Jabba. The golden droid witnessed a friend of his in a slave outfit.

"Miss Kairi," 3PO said.

Kairi was next to a larger dancer. Kairi wore basically nothing, her top was so small but it was basically a bra and her bottoms were very short skirt on her waist. The drunken Jabba enjoyed the dancing, he turned to his slave Oola. She was returning to sit down, this angered the slaver. So he nudged her to go dance some more, yet she refused.

Angered Jabba says, "Da Eitha!"

The lovely alien shakes her head again and screams, "Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..." Oola said.

Jabba is furious and pulls her toward him, tugging on the chain, "Boscka!"

He pushes a button and, before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor springs open and swallows her up. As the door snaps shut, a muffled growl is followed by a hideous scream. Jabba and his monstrous friends laugh hysterically and several revelers hurry over to watch her fate through a grate.

3PO cringes and glances wistfully at the carbonite form of Han Solo, the droid quickly turned over to look at Kairi. She had some bruises and scratches but nothing too bad. From this 3PO guessed she refused a few of Jabba's orders. Before 3PO could return to what he was doing he is immediately distracted by a gunshot from somewhere in the room unnatural quiet sweeps the boisterous gathering. On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moves aside to allow the approach of two guards followed by Boushh, an oddly cloaked bounty hunter, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, Chewbacca the Wookie.

Bib takes his place next to his disgusting master, and whispers into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter. Jabba listens intently, then the bounty hunter bows before the gangster and speaks a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue.

"I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee." Boushh spoke in his language.

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!" 3PO said.

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca." Jabba spoke.

Jabba lets out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turns to 3PO, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeys.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!" 3PO said.

Jabba continues speaking, as 3PO nervously translates. Boushh listens, studying the dangerous creatures around the room. He notices Boba Fett standing near the door.

"Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand." 3PO said.

"I want fifty thousand. No less." Boushh said.

Jabba immediately flies into a rage, knocking the golden droid off the raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor. Boushh adjusts his weapon as Jabba raves in Huttese and 3PO struggles back onto the throne. The disheveled droid tries to compose himself.

"Uh, oh... but what, what did I say?" 3PO asked.

3PO turned to Boushh.

"Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand." 3PO said.

The bounty hunter holds up a small silver ball in his hand. 3PO looks at it, then looks at Jabba, then back to the bounty hunter. The droid is very nervous and Jabba is getting very impatient.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator." 3PO said.

The guards instantly back away, as do most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stares at the silver ball, which begins to glow in the bounty hunter's hand. The room has fallen into a tense hush. Jabba stares at the bounty hunter malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth and he begins to laugh.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive." Jabba said.

Jabba continues.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it." 3PO said.

Bib and the other monsters study the bounty hunter and wait for his reaction. Boushh releases a switch on the thermal detonator and it goes dead.

"Zeebuss." Boushh said.

"He agrees!" 3PO shouts.

The raucous crowd of monsters erupts in a symphony of cheers and applause as the party returns to its full noisy pitch. Chewbacca growls. As he is led away we spot Lando Calrissian, disguised as a skiff guard in a partial face mask. Lando looks at the slave Kairi and nods, she nods as well. Then she is pulled over to Jabba. The band starts up and dancing girls take the center of the floor, to the hoots of the loudly appreciative creatures.

Boushh leans against a column with gunfighter cool and surveys the scene, his gaze stopping only when it connects with a glare from across the room. Boba Fett is watching him. Boushh shifts slightly, cradling his weapon lovingly. Boba Fett shifts with equally ominous arrogance.

Gamorrean guards lead Chewie down the same hallway we saw before. When a tentacle reaches out at the Wookiee, Chewie's ferocious roar echoes against the walls and the tentacle snaps back into its cell in terror. It takes all the guards to hurl Chewie roughly into a cell, slamming the door behind him. Chewie lets out a pathetic howl and bangs on the iron door.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The palace is sitting in the light of the double sunset. On the road in front, a large toadlike creature flicks its tongue out for a desert rodent and burps in satisfaction. Silence. The room is deserted, only the awful debris of the alien celebration giving mute witness to the activity here before. Several drunk creatures lie unconscious around the room, snoring loudly.

A shadowy figure moves stealthily among the columns at the perimeter of the room and is revealed to be Boushh, the bounty hunter. He picks his way carefully through the snoring, drunken monsters. Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, hangs spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. The bounty hunter deactivates the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin. The heavy case slowly lowers to the floor of the alcove.

Boushh steps up to the case, studying Han, and then turns to the controls on the side of the coffin. He activates a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at Han, slides the de-carbonization lever. The case begins to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face begins to melt away. The bounty hunter watches as Han's body is freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror. He appears quite dead.

Boushh's ugly helmet leans close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing. He waits. Han's eyes pop open with a start and he begins coughing. The bounty hunter steadies the staggering newborn.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." Boushh said.

Han touches his face with his hand and moans.

"Shhh. You have hibernation sickness." Boushh said.

"I can't see." Han spoke.

"Your eyesight will return in time." Boushh said.

"Where am I?" Han asked startled.

"Jabba's palace." Boushh said.

Han touched the helment, "Who are you?" Han asked.

The bounty hunter reaches up and lifts the helmet from his head, revealing the beautiful face of Princess Leia.

"Someone who loves you." Leia said sweetly.

"Leia!" Han cried out.

The two kissed each other quickly.

"I gotta get you out of here." Leia said.

As Leia helps her weakened lover to stand up, the relative quiet is pierced by an obscene Huttese cackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that? I know that laugh." Han said.

The curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens. He laughs again, and his gross cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee. Leia sees Kairi sitting near the slaver, she looks at the princess in concern. Leia looks at Kairi with a sad look but hears Han begin to speak.

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault." Han said.

Jabba laughs, "It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder."

"Look," Han started.

"Take him away!"

The guards grab Han and start to lead him away.

"Jabba- I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Han shouts.

Han is dragged off, as Lando quickly moves forward and attempts to lead Leia away.

"Bring her to me." Jabba said.

Jabba chuckles as Lando and a second guard drag the beautiful young princess toward him. 3PO peeks from behind a monster and quickly turns away in disgust.

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this." Leia said firmly.

"I'm sure." Jabba said.

Inexorably her lovely face moves to within a few inches of Jabba's ugly blob of a head, and Leia turns away in disgust.

"Ugh!" Leia said.

"Ohhh, I can't bear to watch." 3PO said.

Kairi turned away and lifted her hand over her eyes, so she didn't have to witness it. Though Jabba orders Lando to get Kairi out of his sight, Lando came over and unchained her from Jabba.

"I have a new face, a new slave." Jabba chuckled and his men laughed with him.

Lando helped Kairi walk and they were half way out when Lando hands her guard clothes, and two lightsabers. Kairi formed a grin and nodded. Lando reported back to Jabba as Kairi sneaked off to get dressed.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The heavy metal door of the dungeon whines and slowly creaks open. A guard throws the blinded star captain into the dark cell and the door slams shut behind him, leaving only a thin sliver of light from a crack in the door. Han is trying to collect himself when suddenly a growl is heard from the far side of the cell. He jumps back against the cell door and listens.

"Chewie? Chewie, is that you?" Han asked,

The shadowy figure lets out a crazy yell and races toward Han, lifting him off the ground with a big hug that carries them into the light, revealing Chewie.

"Ah! Chew-Chewie!" Han said.

The giant Wookiee barks with glee.

"Wait. I can't see, pal. What's goin' on?" Han asked.

Chewie barks an excited blue streak.

"Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody." Han said.

Chewie barks a reply.

"A- Jedi Knight? I-I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur." Han said.

Chewie growls insistently. He holds Han to his chest and pets his head.

"I'm all right, pal. I'm all right." Han said.

Han smiled at his friend and even though he couldn't see he knew Chewie had a concerned look upon his face. Han then looked up at the Wookie.

"So tell me what the plan is?" Han asked.

**Its about to get real ladies and gentlemen!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Return of the Jedi! I only own my oc Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding lightand reveal the silhouetted figure of Luke Skywalker. He is clad in a robe similar to Ben's and wears neither pistol nor laser sword. Luke strides purposefully into the hallway. Two giant guards move to block Luke's path. Luke halts. Luke raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back. The young Jedi lowers his hand and moves on down the hallway.

Bib Fortuna appears out of the gloom. He speaks to Luke as they approach each other, but Luke doesn't stop and Bib must reverse his direction and hurry alongside the young Jedi in order to carry on the conversation. Several other guards fall in behind them in the darkness.

"I must speak with Jabba." Luke says.

Bib answers in Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stops and stares at Bib; he raises his hand slightly.

"You will take me to Jabba now!" Luke said.

Bib turns in hypnotic response to Luke's command, and Luke follows him into the gloom.

"You serve your master well." Luke said.

Bib responds.

"And you will be rewarded." Luke said.

Jabba is asleep on his throne, with Leia lying in front of him. Salacious sits by Jabba's tail, watching it wriggle. Leia is now dressed in the skimpy costume of a dancing girl; a chain runs from a manacle/necklace at her throat to her new master, Jabba the Hutt. 3PO stands behind Jabba as Bib comes up to the gangster slug.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me." 3PO said.

"Master." Bib said.

Jabba awakens with a start and Bib continues, in Huttese.

"-Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Bib said.

"I told you not to admit him." Jabba said.

"I must be allowed to speak." Luke said.

"He must be allowed to speak." Bib said.

Jabba, furious, clobbers Bib and shoves him away, "You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick." Jabba said.

Luke stares hard at Jabba, "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." Luke said.

"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy." Jabba said.

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Luke said.

Jabba's laugh is mean and loud. 3PO attempts to warn Luke about the pit.

"Master Luke, you're standing on-." 3PO said.

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die." Jabba laughed.

Luke reaches out, and a pistol jumps out of a guard's holster and flies into Luke's hand. The bewildered guard grabs for it as Jabba  
raises his hand.

"Bascka!" Jabba said.

The floor suddenly drops away, sending Luke and the hapless guard into the pit. The pistol goes off, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Jabba  
laughs and his courtiers join in. Leia starts forward but is restrained by a human guard- Lando, recognizable behind his mask. She looks at him and he shakes his head "no." Standing next to him was Kairi, she looked at Lando and turned back to the pit.

'I hope you know what your doing Luke,' Kairi thought.

Luke and the guard have dropped twenty-five feet from a chute into the dungeonlike cage. Luke gets to his feet as the guard yells hysterically for help. A crowd gathers up around the edge of the pit as the door in the side of the pit starts to rumble open. The guard screams in panic. Luke looks calmly around for a means of escape.

"Oh, no! The Rancor!" 3PO shouts.

At the side of the pit, an iron door rumbles upward and a giant, fanged Rancor emerges. The guard runs to the side of the pit and tries futilely to scramble to the top. The hideous beast closes in on him. The Rancor moves past Luke, and as the guard continues to scramble, the Rancor picks him up and pops him into its slavering jaws. A few screams, and the guard is swallowed with a gulp. The audience cheers and laughs at the guard's fate.

The monster turns and starts for Luke. The young Jedi dashes away just ahead of the monster's swipe at him, and picks up the long arm bone of an earlier victim. The monster grabs Luke and brings him up to his salivating mouth. At the last moment, Luke wedges the bone in the monster's mouth and is dropped to the floor. The monster bellows in rage and flails about, hitting the side of the pit, causing an avalanche.

The monster crushes the bone in its jaws and sees Luke, who squeezes into a crevice in the pit wall. Luke looks past the monster to the holding cave beyond. On the far side of the holding cave is a utility door-if only he can get to it. The Rancor spots Luke and reaches into the crevice for him. Luke grabs a large rock and raises it, smashing it down on the Rancor's finger.

The Rancor lets out a loud howl as Luke makes a run for the holding cave. He reaches the door and pushes a button to open it. When he succeeds, he sees a heavy barred gate between him and safety. Beyond the gate two guards look up from their dinner. Luke turns to see the monster heading for him, and pulls with all his might on the gate. The guards move to the gate and start poking at the young Jedi with spears, laughing.

Luke crouches against the wall as the monster starts to reach for him. Suddenly he notices a main door control panel halfway up the wall. As the Rancor moves in for the kill, Luke picks up a skull from the cave floor and hurls it at the panel. The giant overhead door comes crashing down on the beast's head, squashing it like a sledgehammer on an egg. A startled gasp is heard from the stunned court. There's consternation at this turn of events. Heads look to Jabba, who is actually turning red with anger. Leia cannot suppress her joy. Jabba utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off.

"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage." Jabba said.

The Rancor keeper have come into the cage and are examining their dead beast. One of them breaks down and weeps. The other glares menacingly at Luke, who is unworried. Several guards rush into the holding tunnel and take Luke away. The crowd of creepy courtiers parts as Han and Chewie are brought into the throne room, and other guards drag Luke up the steps.

"Han!" Luke shouts.

"Luke!" Han shouted back.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked still concerned.

"Fine. Together again, huh?" Han said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Luke joked.

"How are we doing?" Han asked.

"The same as always." Luke said.

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?" Han asked with a smile.

Luke looks to Leia.

"I'm here." Leia said.

3PO is standing behind the grotesque gangster as he strokes Leia like a pet cat. Several of the guards, including Lando and Kairi, bring Luke from the other side of the room. Boba is standing behind Jabba. 3PO steps forward and translates for the captives.

"Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately." 3PO said.

"Good, I hate long waits." Han joked.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc." 3PO said.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Han said to Luke.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." 3PO said.

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han said.

Chewie barks his agreement.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make." Luke said.

Jabba cackles evilly at this.

As the guards drag the prisoners from the throne room, a loud cheer rises from the crowd. Leia and Chewie exchange concerned looks, but Luke Skywalker, Jedi warrior, cannot suppress a smile.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Jabba's huge sail barge moves above the desert surface accompanied by two smaller Skiffs. One of the skiffs glides close, revealing Luke, Han, and Chewie all in bonds surrounded by guards, two of whom is Lando and Kairi in disguise. Kairi and Lando stood pretty close to Chewie and Han, just as Luke wanted.

"I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur." Han said.

"There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know." Luke said to Han.

"You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient." Han said turning to Luke.

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything." Luke said.

"Oh great! Wait- what about Kairi?" Han asked.

Luke glanced back and saw Kairi smirk, she had her lightsabers at her side. Luke grinned and turned back to Han who really couldn't see Luke's grin.

"She'll be fine." Luke said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Jabba the Hutt rides like a sultan in the massive antigravity ship. His entire retinue is with him, drinking, eating, and having a good time. Leia is watching her friends in the skiff when the chain attached to her neck is pulled tight and Jabba tugs the scantily clad princess to him.

"Soon you will learn to appreciate me." Jabba said.

3PO wanders among the Sail Barge aliens, bumping into a smaller droid serving drinks, spilling them all over the place. The stubby droid lets out an angry series of beeps and whistles.

"Oh, I'm terribly sor... R2! What are you doing here?" 3PO shouts.

R2 beeps a quick reply.

"Well, I can see you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Luke and, if we're not careful, us too!" 3PO said.

R2 whistles a singsong response.

"Hmm. I wish I had your confidence." 3PO said.

The convoy moves up over a huge sand pit. The Sail Barge stops to one side of the depression, as does the escort skiff. But the prisoner's skiff moves out directly over the center and hovers. At the bottom of the deep cone of sand is a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth. This is the Sarlacc. A plank is extended from the edge of the prisoner's skiff. Guards release Luke's bonds and shove him out onto the plank above the Sarlacc's mouth.

Jabba and Leia are now by the rail, watching. 3PO leans forward and the slobbering villain mumbles something to him. As 3PO steps up to a comlink, Jabba raises his arm and the motley array of intergalactic pirates fall silent. Threepio's voice is amplified across loudspeakers.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas." 3PO said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han steps forward arrogantly and begins to speak, "3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?" Han said.

Chewie growls his agreement.

"Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die." Luke said.

Lando moves unobtrusively along the skiff as Luke shoots a quick look of conspiracy to him. The assembled monsters rock with mocking laughter as Artoo zips unnoticed up the ramp to the upper deck. Jabba's laughter subsides as he speaks into the comlink.

"Move him into position." Jabba said.

Jabba makes a thumbs-down gesture. Leia looks worried.

R2 appears from below and zips over to the rail facing the pit. Below, in the skiff, Luke is prodded by a guard to the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc. Luke looks up at R2, then gives a jaunty salute: the signal the little droid has been waiting for. A flap opens in R2's domed head.

"Put him in." Jabba said.

Luke is prodded and jumps off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators. But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips. The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward. In midair he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the  
skiff. He casually extends an open palm and his lightsaber, which R2 has sent arcing toward him, drops into his hand.

With samurai speed, Luke ignites it and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard. The other guards swarm toward Luke. He wades into them, lightsaber flashing. Lando struggles with another guard at the back of the skiff. Kairi took off her helmet and held her lightsabers, she striked them at the other guards. A bewildered guard lands in the soft, sandy slope of the pit, and begins sliding. He claws desperately as a Sarlacc tentacle grabs him and pulls him screaming into the viscous mouth.

Jabba watches this and explodes in rage. He barks commands, and the guards around him rush off to do his bidding. The scuzzy creatures watching the action from the window are in an uproar.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke knocks another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He starts to untie Chewie's bonds.

"Easy, Chewie." Luke said.

At that moment, the deck gunmen on the barge unleash a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck. Lando is tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff. He manages to grab a rope, and dangles desperately above the Sarlacc pit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Help!" Lando shouted.

With two swift strides, the dangerous Boba Fett ignites his rocket pack, leaps into the air, and flies from the barge down to the skiff. Boba lands on the skiff and starts to aim his laser gun at Luke, who has freed Han and Chewie from their bonds. But before Boba can fire, the young Jedi spins on him, lightsaber sweeping, and hacks the bounty hunter's gun in half. Immediately, the skiff takes another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. Shards of skiff deck fly. Chewie and Han are thrown against the rail.

"Chewie, you okay? Where is he?" Han asked.

The Wookiee is wounded and he howls in pain.

"I'm okay, pal." Han replied.

For a moment, Luke is distracted, and in that moment, Boba fires a cable out of his armored sleeve. Instantly, Luke is wrapped in a strong cable, his arms pinned against his side, his sword arm free only from the wrist down. Luke bends his wrist so the lightsaber points straight up to reach the wire lasso and cuts through. Luke shrugs away the cable and stands free. Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hits near Boba and he is knocked unconscious to the deck, next to where Lando is hanging.

"Han! Chewie?" Lando shouts.

"Lando!" Han screamed in confusion.

Luke is a little shaken but remains standing as a fusillade brackets him. The second skiff, loaded with guards firing their weapons, moves in on Luke fast. Luke leaps toward the incoming second skiff. The young Jedi leaps into the middle of the second skiff and begins decimating the guards from their midst. Jumping over Luke sees Kairi, she striked at a guard about to strike Luke down.

"Keep your guard up, young one." Kairi smirked.

"Very well, Kai." Luke said.

When Luke said that, it sort of shocked her. However she remained calm and just smiled to his comment, the two fought off the guards on their own. As Chewie, wounded, tries to lift himself as he barks directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which has been dropped by one of the guards. Han searches the deck as Chewie barks directions; finally he grabs hold of the spear.

Boba Fett, badly shaken, rises from the deck. He looks over at the other skiff, where Luke is whipping a mass of guards. Boba raises his arm, and aims his lethal appendage.

Chewie barks desperately at Han.

"Boba Fett?! Boba Fett?! Where?" Han asked.

The space pirate turns around blindly, and the long spear in his hand whacks squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack. The impact of the swing causes the rocket pack to ignite. Boba blasts off, flying over the second skiff like a missile, smashing against the side of the huge Sail Barge and sliding away into the pit. He screams as his armored body makes its last flight past Lando and directly into the mucous mouth of the Sarlacc. The Sarlacc burps. Chewie growls a weak congratulations to Han.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia turns from the spectacle outside, leaps onto Jabba's throne, and throws the chain that enslaves her over his head around his bulbous neck. Then she dives off the other side of the throne, pulling the chain violently in her grasp. Jabba's flaccid neck contracts beneath the tightening chain. His huge eyes bulge from their sockets and his scum-coated tongue flops out. The Exalted Hutt's huge tail spasms through its death throes and then slams down into final stillness. Leia struggles to free herself of her bondage.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke continues to destroy the aliens on the guards' skiff, as Han extends his spear downward to Lando, who is still dangling precariously from a rope on the prisoner's skiff.

"Lando, grab it!" Han shouts.

"Lower it!" Lando shouts.

"I'm trying!" Han screams.

A major hit from the barge deck gun knocks the skiff on its side. Han and almost everything else on board slides overboard. The rope breaks, and Lando falls to the side of the Sarlacc pit. Luckily, Han's foot catches on the skiff railing and he dangles above Lando and the pit. The wounded Wookiee holds onto the skiff for dear life as another hit from the deck gun rocks the skiff violently.

"Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Chewie! I'm slipping." Han screams.

Chewie grabs hold of Han's feet, holding him upside down, as Han extends the spear toward Lando, who is clutching to the side of the pit.

"Grab it! L-Lando. Grab!" Han shouted.

Luke finishes off the last guard on the second skiff. He sees the deck gun blasting away at his helpless companions. Luke leaps from the skiff, across a chasm of air, to the sheer metallic side of the Sail Barge. Barely able to get a finger hold, he begins a painful climb up the hull, when suddenly an ax smashes through a window an inch from his head. With Jedi agility, Luke grasps the wrist holding the ax and yanks the helpless guard through the broken window and into the deadly pit.

The injured Chewie is reaching over the rail for the dangling Han, who is in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando. The Baron has stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by lying very still. Every time he tries to reach for Han, the loose sand moves him closer to his final reward.

"Grab it! Almost- you almost got it!" Han shouts.

Another blast hits the front of the tilted skiff, causing Lando to let go of the spear.

"Hold it! Whoa!" Lando shouts.

Again Han extends the spear toward Lando.

"Gently now. All- all right. Now easy, easy. Hold me, Chewie." Han shouts.

Lando screams. One of the Sarlacc's tentacles has wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him down the side of the pit.

"Chewie! Chewie, give me the gun. Don't move, Lando." Han shouts.

"No, wait! I thought you were blind!" Lando shouts back.

"It's all right. Trust me. Don't move." Han said.

"All right! A little higher! Just a little higher!" Lando shouts.

Han adjusts his aim as Lando lowers his head, and the fuzzy-eyed pirate fires at the tentacle. Direct hit. The tentacle releases Lando, and Chewie starts to pull them on board the skiff.

"Chewie, Pull us up! Come on! Okay up, Chewie, up!" Han shouts.

Chewie weakly was having troubles lifting them up, the Wookie was growing weak. Han and Lando noticed as they were being lifted slowly turned to be lowered down. Lando was screaming at Han and Han was yelling at Chewie. Chewie barked at them in anger.

"Chewie! You can do it!" Han shouts.

Chewie barks.

Han at that moment thought it was it, his friend was going to release him and Lando into the pit. Lando turned to look down at the pit and then up to see someone appear behind Chewie. Kneeling down was Kairi, she grabbed Han's legs. She began to pull them up, and Chewie used what energy he had left to lift them up. Once they were lifted up, Han turned to Chewie and hugged his friend. Lando sat  
there in shock. Then Kairi felt a hand on her leg as she stood up, it was Han reaching for her.

"What took you so long?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Oh well, I had better things to do first." Kairi said with a smile.

The deck gunners have Chewie and the humans in their gun sights when something up on deck commands their attention: Luke, standing before them like a pirate king, ignites his lightsaber. The deck gunners have barely reached for their pistols before the young Jedi has demolished them. Immediately, Luke turns to see two more gunners who have been uncovering a giant gun at the end of the barge racing for him, firing their laser pistols.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Leia is struggling against her chains in desperation as R2 zips through the tumult of confused monsters to the rescue; the stubby little droid extends a small laser gun and blasts the chain apart.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here quick." Leia said.

R2 and Leia race for the exit, passing 3PO, who is kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb, the reptilian monkey- monster picks out one of the golden droid's eyes.

"Not my eyes! R2, help! Quickly, R2. Oh! Ohhh! You beast!" 3PO shouts.

R2 zips over and zaps Salacious, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as R2, Leia, and 3PO with his eye dangling from a wire hurry off. Luke is warding off laser blasts with his lightsaber, surrounded by guards and fighting like a demon. Leia emerges onto the deck as Luke turns to face another guard.

"Get the gun! Point it at the deck!" Luke said to Leia.

Leia turns toward the barge cannon, climbs on the platform, and swivels the gun around.

"Point it at the deck!" Luke shouts.

A laser blast hits Luke's mechanical hand and he bends over in pain, but manages to swing his lightsaber upward and take out the last of the guards. He looks at the wounded hand, which reveals the mechanism. He flexes the hand; it still works. Near the rail of the upper deck, R2 and 3PO steady themselves as 3PO gets ready to jump. R2 beeps wildly.

"R2, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump." 3PO said.

R2 butts the golden droid over the edge and steps off himself, tumbling toward the sand. Luke runs along the empty deck toward Leia and the barge gun, which she has brought around to point down at the deck.

"Come on!" Luke shouts.

Luke has hold on one of the rigging ropes from the mast. He gathers Leia in his other arm and kicks the trigger of the deck gun. The gun explodes into the deck as Luke and Leia swing out toward the skiff.

Han leans panting against the rail as Chewie helps Lando onto the deck. Luke and Leia land on the skiff with flair.

"Let's go! And don't forget the droids." Luke said.

"We're on our way." Lando said.

The Sail Barge is exploding in stages in the distance. Half of the huge craft is on fire. 3PO's legs stick straight up from the dune where he landed. Next to it, R2's periscope is the only thing above the sand. The skiff floats above them and two large electromagnets dangle down on a wire. With a loud clang, both droids are pulled from the sand. The little skiff skips around the burning Sail Barge, which continues its chain of explosions. As the skiff sails off across the desert, the barge settles to the sand and disappears in one final conflagration.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A ferocious sandstorm blocks our view. Then, through the roar, hear the voices of our heroes. They emerge slowly from the veil of sand, pressing on against the wind. First come R2 and 3PO, followed by Leia guiding Han with some help by Kairi, then Luke and Lando come into view, each supporting one side of the towering Chewbacca, who hobbles from his wound. Soon, they can make out some large vague shapes in the blowing sand. It is the Millennium Falcon and, parked beside it, Luke's trusty X-wing and a two-seated Y-wing. They must shout to be heard.

"I don't know. All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!" Han said.

"That's all any of us can see." Leia said.

"Then I guess I'm getting better." Han said joking like.

As soon as the group huddles under the bulk of the Falcon, the wind dies down to something more describable as a severe weather condition. 3PO hits a switch, and the gang-plank lowers with a hum.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there." Han said to Luke.

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it." Luke said.

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing!" Han said.

Luke nods, as Chewie growls affectionately at the young Jedi warrior, mussing his hair like a proud uncle and Leia warmly hugs him. Then Kairi held onto Luke, she held onto him like an older sister being very proud and she was.

"I'll see you back at the fleet." Luke said.

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Han asked.

"I have a promise I have to keep first to an old friend." Luke said with a smile.

Luke and R2 take off in their spacecraft.

Han looking dubiously at Lando, obviously remembering his friend's betrayal and subsequent aide, "Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando." Han said.

"Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later." Lando said.

"He means "You're welcome."" Leia said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get off this miserable dust ball." Lando said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, come on Chewie. I'll help pilot." Kairi said with a smile.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The desolate yellow planet fills the screen, Luke's X-wing appears and peels off to the left. A moment later, the Falcon appears as a dot and grows huge, to roar directly over the camera. Luke is at the controls, with R2 attached behind him outside the canopy. Luke speaks into his comlink to the others, in the Millennium Falcon

"I'll meet you back at the fleet." Luke said through the com-link.

"Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now." Leia said through the com-link.

"I will." Luke said.

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one." Han said through the com-link.

A message from R2 appears on the small monitor screen in front of Luke. He smiles at the monitor and speaks to R2, as he pulls a black glove on to cover his wounded mechanical hand.

"That's right, R2. We're going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep to an old friend." Luke said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A Super Star Destroyer and several ships of the Imperial Fleet rest in space above the half-completed Death Star and its green neighbor, Endor. Four squads of TIE fighters escort an Imperial shuttle toward the Death Star. Lord Vader strides down the hallway, accompanied by a very nervous Death Star commander.

Thousands of Imperial troops in tight formation fill the mammoth docking bay. Vader and the officer walk to the landing platform, where the shuttle is coming to rest. The shuttle's ramp lowers and the Emperor's Royal Guards come out and create a lethal perimeter. The assembled troops move to rigid attention with a momentous snap.

Then, in the huge silence which follows, the Emperor appears. He is a rather small, shriveled old man. His bent frame slowly makes its way down the ramp with the aid of a gnarled cane. He wears a hooded cloak similar to the one Ben wears, except that it is black. The Emperor's face is shrouded and difficult to see, except for his piercing yellow eyes. Commander Jerjerrod and Darth Vader kneel to him. The Supreme Ruler of the galaxy beckons to the Dark Lord.

"Rise, my friend." Emperor said.

Vader rises and falls in next to the Emperor as he slowly makes his way along the rows of troops. Jerjerrod and the other commanders stay kneeling until the Supreme Ruler and Vader, followed by several Imperial dignitaries, pass by; only then do they join in the procession.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule." Vader said.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker." Emperor said.

"Yes, my Master." Vader said.

"Patience, my friend. In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force." Emperor said.

"As you wish." Vader said.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." Emperor said.

He laughs to himself as they pass along the vast line of Imperial troops.

**Saved Han! But now the clock is ticking! What will happen next folks?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Star Wars Return of the Jedi! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Once again, R2 finds himself waiting around in the damp environs of the swamp planet, and he's none too happy about it. He beeps disconsolately to himself and turns to look at Yoda's cottage. Warm yellow light escapes the oddly shaped windows to fight the gloom. The tip of a walking stick taps hesitantly across the earthen floor of the cottage. Our view travels up the stick to the small green hand  
that clutches it, and then to the familiar face of Yoda, Jedi Master. His manner is frail, and his voice, though cheerful, seems weaker.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda said.

Luke is sitting in a corner of the cramped space and, indeed, his look has been woeful. Caught, he tries to hide it.

"No- of course not." Luke said.

"I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?" Yoda said.

Yoda chuckles at this, coughs, and hobbles over toward his bed.

"Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." Yoda said.

Yoda sits himself on his bed, with great effort.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke said.

"Strong am I with the Force but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things the way of the Force." Yoda speaks.

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training." Luke said.

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need." Yoda said.

Yoda sighs, and lies back on his bed.

"Then I am a Jedi?" Luke questioned.

"Oh. Not yet. One thing remains Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will." Yoda said.

Luke is in agony. He is silent for a long moment, screwing up his courage. Finally he is able to ask.

"Master Yoda is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked.

Yoda's eyes are full of weariness and compassion. An odd, sad smile creases his face. He turns painfully on his side, away from Luke.

"Mmm rest I need. Yes, rest." Yoda said.

Luke watches him, each moment an eternity.

"Yoda, I must know." Luke begged.

"Your father he is." Yoda spoke.

Luke reacts as if cut.

"Told you, did he?" Yoda said.

"Yes." Luke said.

A new look of concern crosses Yoda's face. He closes his eyes.

"Unexpected this is, and unfortunate." Yoda said.

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asked.

Yoda opens his eyes again and studies the youth, "No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you."

"Well, I'm sorry." Luke said.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Yoda said.

He beckons the young Jedi closer to him.

"Luke- Luke- Do not- Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke." Yoda stopped for a second.

Luke watched the master cough, and looked at him concerned like.

"Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke- There is another Sky- Skywalker." Yoda said.

He catches his breath. A shiver runs through the ancient green creature, and he dies. Luke stares at his dead master as he disappears in front of his eyes.

Luke wanders back to where his ship is sitting. R2 beeps a greeting, but is ignored by his depressed master. Luke kneels down, begins to help R2 with the ship, then stops and shakes his head dejectedly.

"I can't do it, R2. I can't go on alone." Luke spoke.

"Yoda will always be with you." Ben's voice spoke out.

Luke looks up to see the shimmering image of Ben Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you tell me?" Luke shouts.

The ghost of Ben Kenobi approaches him through the swamp.

"You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Luke said.

"You father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true from a certain point of view." Ben said.

"A certain point of view!" Luke shouts.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." Ben said.

Luke is unresponsive. Ben studies him in silence for a moment.

"I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault." Ben said.

Ben pauses sadly.

"Anakin was a good friend." Ben said.

Luke turns with interest at this. As Ben speaks, Luke settles on a stump, mesmerized. R2 comes over to offer his comforting presence.

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy." Ben said.

Luke is entranced.

"There's still good in him." Luke said.

"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. I am certain Kairi views the same way of this matter." Ben said.

"I can't do it, Ben." Luke said.

"You cannot escape your destiny." Ben said.

"I tried to stop him once. I couldn't do it." Luke said.

"Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared." Ben said.

"But I had to help my friends." Luke said.

"And did you help them? It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely, I fear." Ben said while grinning.

"I found out Darth Vader was my father." Luke mumbled.

"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Vader again!" Ben said.

"I can't kill my own father." Luke said.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope." Ben said.

"Yoda spoke of another." Luke turned to Ben.

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister." Ben said.

"But I have no sister." Luke said.

"Hmm. To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous." Ben said.

"Leia! Leia's my sister." Luke shouts.

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor." Ben said.

Luke looks into the distance, trying to comprehend all this.

"When your father left, he didn't know your mother was pregnant. Your mother and I knew he would find out eventually, but we wanted to keep you both as safe as possible, for as long as possible. So I took you to live with my brother Owen on Tatooine and your mother took Leia to live as the daughter of Senator Organa, on Alderaan." Ben said.

Luke turns, and settles near Ben to hear the tale.

"The Organa household was high-born and politically quite powerful in that system. Leia became a princess by virtue of lineage no one knew she'd been adopted, of course. But it was a title without real power, since Alderaan had long been a democracy. Even so, the family continued to be politically powerful, and Leia, following in her foster father's path, became a senator as well. That's not all she became, of course she became the leader of her cell in the Alliance against the corrupt Empire. And because she had diplomatic immunity, she was a vital link for getting information to the Rebel cause. That's what she was doing when her path crossed yours for her foster parents had always told her to contact me on Tatooine, if her troubles became desperate." Ben said.

Luke is overwhelmed by the truth, and is suddenly protective of his sister.

"But you can't let her get involved now, Ben. Vader will destroy her." Luke said.

"She hasn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi the way you have, Luke but the Force is strong with her, as it is with all of your family. There is no avoiding the battle. You must face and destroy Vader!" Ben said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The vast Rebel Fleet stretches as far as the eye can see. Overhead a dozen small Corellian battleships fly in formation. Fighters and battlecruisers surround the largest of the Rebel Star Cruisers, the headquarters frigate. Hundreds of Rebel commanders of all races and forms are assembled in the war room. Wedge is among them. In the center of the room is a holographic model depicting the half-completed Imperial Death Star, the nearby Moon of Endor, and the protecting deflector shield.

Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, enters the room. She is a stern but beautiful woman in her fifties. Conferring with her are several military leaders, including General Madine and Admiral Ackbar, a salmon-colored Mon Calamari. Lando moves through the crowd until he finds Han and Chewie, standing next to Leia, Kairi, and the two droids. Han peers at Lando's new insignia on his chest, and is amused.

"Well, look at you, a general, huh?" Han said.

"Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab." Lando said.

"Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack." Han said.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it." Lando said smiling.

"Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?" Han said.

Mon Mothma signals for attention, and the room falls silent, "The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." Mon Mothma said.

This causes a stir. Mon Mothma turns to a holographic model of the Death Star, the Endor moon and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star." Mon Mothma said.

A volley of spirited chatter erupts from the crowd. Han turns to Leia as Chewie barks his amazement.

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please." Mon Mothma said.

Admiral Ackbar steps forward and points to the Death Star's force field and the Moon of Endor.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." Ackbar said.

There's a concerned murmur.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack" Ackbar said.

Han turns to Lando with a look of respect.

"Good luck." Han said.

Lando nods his thanks.

"You're gonna need it." Han jokes.

"General Madine." Ackbar said.

Madine moves center stage.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator." General Madine said.

The assembly begins to mumble among themselves.

"Sounds dangerous." 3PO said.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off." Leia said to Han.

Kairi glanced at Han, he made a face and Kairi grinned at the captain.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" General Madine asked.

Leia, startled, looks up at Han, surprise changing to admiration.

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Han said.

Chewbacca raises his hairy paw and volunteers. Han looks up at him.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you." Han said.

Chewie waves that off with a huge growl.

"That's one." Han said.

"Uh, General count me in." Leia said.

Kairi turned to the general, "That makes three joinning General Solo." Kairi said.

"Actually four." A voice said.

They turn in that direction and peer into the crowd as there are more cheers. The commanders part, and there at the back stands Luke. Han and Leia are surprised and delighted. Leia moves to Luke and embraces him warmly. She senses a change in him and looks into his eyes questioningly.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"Ask me again sometime." Luke said.

Han, Chewie, Kairi, and Lando crowd around Luke as the assembly breaks up.

"Luke." Han said.

"Hi, Han and Chewie." Luke said.

R2 beeps a singsong observation to a worried 3PO.

"Exciting is hardly the word I would use." 3PO said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Millennium Falcon rests beyond the stolen imperal shuttle, which looks anomalous among all the Rebel ships in the vast docking bay. Chewie barks a final farewell to Lando and leads R2 and 3PO up the shuttle, crowded now with the Rebel strike team loading weapons and supplies. Lando turns to face Han with Kairi next to him. Luke and Leia have said their good-byes and start up the ramp.

"Look. I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet." Han said.

"All right, old buddy. You know, I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She- she won't get a scratch. All right?" Lando said.

"Right. I got your promise now. Not a scratch." Han said.

"Look, would you get going, you pirate." Lando said.

Han and Lando pause, then exchange salutes. Kairi saw Lando face her for a moment, she saw the cardplayer smile at her and held his hand out. Kairi grabbed a hold of his hand and shook the newly bound general's hand.

"Keep an eye on him for me." Lando said.

Han rolled his eyes and Kairi laughed.

"Of course Lando, if its not me watching him than it'll be Leia." Kairi said.

Lando turned to Han, "Good luck."

"You, too." Han said

Han and Kairi goes up the ramp. Lando watches them go and then slowly turns away. Luke is working on a back control panel as Han comes in and takes the pilot's seat. Chewie, in the seat next to him, is trying to figure out all the Imperial controls.

"You got her warmed?" Han asked.

"Yeah, she's comin' up." Luke said.

Chewie growls a complaint.

"No. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie." Han said.

Leia comes in from the hold and takes her seat near Luke. Chewie barks and hits some switches. Han's glance has stuck on something out the window: the Millennium Falcon. Leia nudges him gently.

"Hey, are you awake?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again." Han said.

Chewie, hearing this, stops his activity and looks longingly out at the Falcon, too. Leia puts a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Come on, General, let's move." Leia said softly.

Han snaps back to life, "Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?"

"All set." Luke said.

"Here we go again." 3PO said.

"All right, hang on." Han said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The stolen Imperial shuttle leaves the main docking bay of the Headquarters Frigate, lowers its wings into flight position, and zooms off into space. The converted control room is dimly lit, except for a pool of light at the far end. There the Emperor sits in an elaborate control chair before a large window which looks out across the half-completed Death Star to the giant green moon of Endor. Darth Vader, standing with other members of the Imperial council, cautiously approaches his master. The ruler's back is to Vader. After several tense moments, the Emperor's chair rotates around to face him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader asked.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for." Emperor said.

"What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?" Vader asked.

"It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us! Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders." Emperor said.

"Yes, my Master." Vader said.

Vader bows, then turns and exits the throne room as the Emperor walks toward the waiting council is a great deal of Imperial traffic in the area as construction proceeds on the Death Star. Transports, TIE fighters, and a few Star Destroyers move about. Now the huge Super Star Destroyer announces itself with a low roar and soon fills the frame.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Han looks back at Luke and Leia as Chewie flips several switches. Through the viewscreen, the Death Star and the huge Super Star Destroyer can be seen.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." Han said.

Chewie growls his agreement.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." The controller said.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Han said.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage." Han said.

"Transmission commencing." Han said.

Leia, Kairi, and Chewbacca listen tensely as the sound of a high speed transmission begins.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." Leia said.

"It'll work. It'll work." Han said.

Chewie whines nervously. Luke stares at the Huge Super Star Destroyer that looms ever larger before them.

"Vader's on that ship." Luke said.

Kairi turned to Luke, she knew Vader was on the ship. She sense the force of the Sith Lord on the ship. Yet before she could say something to Luke, Han beat her to it.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance." Han said.

Chewie barks a question.

"I don't know. Fly casual." Han said.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." Luke said.

"No your not, Luke." Kairi said.

Luke turned to Kairi, he saw her facial expression.

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Han said.

Chewie barks his worries as the Super Star Destroyer grows larger out the window.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Lord Vader stands, back to us, staring out a window at the Death Star. Now, some vibration felt only by him causes him to turn. After a moment of stillness, he walks down the row of controllers to where Admiral Piett is leaning over the tracking screen of the controller we've seen earlier. Piett straightens at Vader's approach.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader asked.

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" Piett said into the com-link.

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." The pilot which is Han said.

The Bridge Commander looks to Vader for a reaction.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked.

"It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them." Piett said.

Vader looks upward, as he senses Luke's presence.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

"No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself." Vader spoke.

"As you wish, my lord." Piett said.

Piett turned to the controller.

"Carry on." Piett said.

Piett nods at controller, who switches on his comlink.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The group waits tensely.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie." Han said.

Kairi turned to Han, she saw his expression. He was afraid, he had lost hope. Leia comfort him and then Kairi leaned near the them.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Kairi said.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." The controller spoke.

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief. Everyone but Luke, who looks worried. Chewie barks.

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem." Han said.

The stolen Imperial shuttle moves off toward the green Sanctuary Moon. The stolen Imperial shuttle sits in a clearing of the moon's dark, primeval forest, dwarfed by the ancient towering trees. On an adjacent hill, the helmeted Rebel contingent makes its way  
up a steep trail. Leia and Han are slightly ahead of Chewie, Kairi, and troops of the strike-team squad follow, with R2 and 3PO bringing up the rear. R2 beeps.

Up ahead, Chewie and Leia reach a crest in the hill and drop suddenly to the ground, signaling the rest of the group to stop. Han, Kairi, and Luke crawl up to take a look.

"Oh, I told you it was dangerous here." 3PO said.

Not far below them, two imperial scouts are wandering through bushes in the valley below. Their two rocket bikes are parked nearby.

"Shall we try and go around?" Leia asked.

"It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us." Han said.

Leia motions for the squad to stay put, then she, Han, Luke, Kairi and Chewie start quietly down. The four friends make their way to the edge of the clearing not far from the two Imperial scouts.

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here." Han told the three.

"Quietly, there might be more of them out there." Luke said.

"Hey it's me." Han grins.

Han and Chewie turn and start through the bushes toward the scouts. Luke and Leia exchange smiles, Luke noticed Kairi's expression. It seems she isn't able to hold a smile in such situations, it is as if she has to be very serious in moments like theses. Han sneaks up behind one of the scouts, steps on a twig and the scout whirls, knocking Han into a tree. The scout shouts for his companion.

"Go for help! Go!" One of the scout said.

The second scout jumps on his speeder bike and takes off, but Chewie gets off a shot on his crossbow laser weapon, causing the scout to crash into a tree. Han and the scout are in a rousing fistfight.

"Great. Come on." Luke said to the girls.

Luke starts for the scuffle, followed by Leia with her laser pistol drawn and Kairi wielding her sabers. As they run through the bushes, Leia stops and points to where two more scouts are sitting on their speeder bikes, with an unoccupied bike parked nearby.

"Over there! Two more of them!" Leia shouts.

"I see them. Wait, Leia!" Luke shouts.

But Leia doesn't hear him and races for the remaining speeder bike. She starts it up and takes off as Luke jumps on the bike behind her.

"Quick! Jam their com-link. Center switch!" Luke shouts.

Luke and Leia speed into the dense foliage in hot pursuit, barely avoiding two huge trees.

"Hey, wait! Ahhh!" Han shouts.

He flips the remaining scout to the ground. Han noticed Kairi had been left behind along with Chewie, he grins seeing the fact he wasn't the only one left behind. Kairi turns off her sabers and gives him a small glare.

"Come on, you idiot." Kairi said.

**The Battle of Endor begins!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars The Clone Wars, nor Star Wars Return of the Jedi! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

The two fleeing Imperial scouts have a good lead as Luke and Leia pursue through the giant trees at 200 miles an hour, the fire from their bike's laser cannon hitting harmlessly near the moving targets.

"Move closer!" Luke shouts.

Leia guns it, closing the gap, as the two scouts recklessly veer through a narrow gap in the trees. One of the bikes scrapes a tree, slowing the scout.

"Get alongside that one!" Luke yelled.

Leia pulls her speeder bike up so close to the scout's bike that their steering vanes scrape noisily. Luke leaps from his bike to the back of the scout's, grabs the Imperial warrior around the neck, and flips him off the bike, into a thick tree trunk. Luke gains control of the bike and follows Leia, who has pulled ahead. They tear off after the remaining scout.

"Get him!" Luke yells.

The speeding chase passes two more Imperial scouts. These two swing into pursuit, chasing Luke and Leia, firing away with their laser cannon. The two Rebels look behind them just as Luke's bike takes a glancing hit.

"Keep on that one! I'll take these two!" Luke said.

With Leia shooting ahead, Luke suddenly slams his steering vanes into the braking mode. Luke's bike is a blur to the two pursuing scouts as they zip by him on either side. Luke slams his bike into forward and starts firing away, having switched places with his pursuers in a manner of seconds. Luke's aim is good and one scout's bike is blasted out of control. It explodes against a tree trunk. The scout's cohort takes one glance back at the flash and shifts into turbo drive, going even faster. Luke keeps on his tail.

Far ahead, Leia and the first scout are doing a highspeed slalom through the death-dealing trunks. Now Leia aims her bike skyward and rises out of sight. The scout turns in confusion, unable to see his pursuer. Suddenly, Leia dives down upon him from above, cannon blasting. The scout's bike takes a glancing hit. Leia moves in alongside him. The scout eyes her beside him, reaches down, and pulls out a handgun. Before Leia can react, the scout has blasted her bike, sending it out of control. Leia dives off as her bike explodes against a tree. The happy scout looks back at the explosion. But when he turns forward again, he is on a collision course with a giant fallen tree. He hits his brakes to no avail and disappears in a conflagration.

As for Luke and the last remaining scout continue their weaving chase through the trees. Now Luke moves up close. The scout responds by slamming his bike into Luke's. A fallen tree forms a bridge across their path. The scout zips under. Luke goes over the top and crashes his bike down on the scout's. Both riders look ahead - a wide trunk looms directly in Luke's path, but the scout's bike beside him makes it almost impossible for him to avoid it. Luke banks with all his might, leaning almost horizontal over the scout's bike, and is able to make it by, just clipping the tree. When he straightens, he and the scout discover that their two bikes have locked front vanes and are moving as one.

Another big tree looms in Luke's path. He reacts instinctively and dives off his bike. The two bikes come apart a second before Luke's explodes against a tree. The scout sweeps out and circles back to find Luke. Luke rises from the undergrowth as the scout bears down on him and opens fire with his laser cannon. Luke ignites his laser sword and begins deflecting the bolts. The scout's bike keeps coming and it appears that in a second it will cut Luke in half. At the last instant, Luke steps aside and chops off the bike's control vanes with one mighty slash. The scout's bike begins to shudder, then, pitching and rolling, it rises up to slam directly into a tree in a giant ball of fire.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Han, Chewie, Kairi, and the droids, along with the rest of the squad, wait anxiously in the clearing. Artoo's radar screen sticks out of his domed head and revolves, scanning the forest. He beeps.

"Oh, General Solo, somebody's coming. Oh!" 3PO said.

Han, Chewie, Kairi, and the rest of the squad raise their weapons. Luke steps out of the foliage to find the weapons trained on him. He's too tired to care. He plops himself down on a boulder and looks around.

"Luke!" Kairi nearly yelled.

"Where is Leia?" Han asked concerned.

"What? She didn't come back?" Luke asked.

"I thought she was with you." Han said.

"We got separated." Luke said.

Luke and Han exchange a silent, grim look. Luke gets up wearily. Kair touched Han's shoulder in comfort, she turned to Luke and formed a small smile.

"Hey, we better go look for her." Kairi said.

Han nods, and signals to a Rebel officer, "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300." Han spoke.

"Come on, Artoo. We'll need your scanners." Luke said.

Luke, Chewie, Kairi , Han, and the droids move off in one direction as the squad proceeds in another.

"Don't worry, Master Luke. We know what to do." 3PO said.

They move off into the woods.

"And you said it was pretty here. Ugh!" 3PO said to R2.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

A strange little furry face with huge black eyes comes slowly into view. The creature is an Ewok, by the name of Wicket. He seems somewhat puzzled, and prods Leia with a spear. The princess groans; this frightens the stubby ball of fuzz and he prods her again. Leia sits up and stares at the three-foot-high Ewok. She tries to figure out where she is and what has happened. Her clothes are torn; she's bruised and disheveled. The Ewok jumps up and grabs a four-foot-long spear, which he holds in a defensive position. Leia watches him as he circles warily and begins poking her with the sharp point of the spear.

"Cut it out!" Leia said.

She stands up, and the Ewok quickly backs away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Leia said.

Leia looks around at the dense forest, and at the charred remains of her speeder bike, then sits down, with a sigh, on a fallen log.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is." Leia said.

She puts her head in her hands to rub away some of the soreness from her fall. She looks over at the watchful little Ewok and pats the log beside her.

"Well, maybe you can help me. Come on, sit down." Leia said.

Wicket holds his spear up warily and growls at her like a puppy. Leia pats the log again.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Now come here." Leia said softer.

More growls and squeaks from the little bear creature.

"All right. You want something to eat?" Leia asked.

She takes a scrap of food out of her pocket and offers it to him. Wicket takes a step backward, then cocks his head and moves cautiously toward Leia, chattering in his squeaky Ewok language.

"That's right. Come on. Hmmm?" Leia said.

Sniffing the food curiously, the Ewok comes toward Leia and sits on the log beside her. She takes off her helmet, and the little creature jumps back, startled again. He runs along the log, pointing his spear at her and chattering a blue streak. Leia holds out the helmet to him.

"Look, it's a hat. It's not gonna hurt you. Look. You're a jittery little thing, aren't you?" Leia said.

Reassured, Wicket lowers his spear and climbs back on the log, coming to investigate the helmet. Suddenly his ears perk up and he begins to sniff the air. He looks around warily, whispering some Ewokese warning to Leia.

"What is it?" Leia said.

Suddenly a laser bolt comes out of the foliage and explodes on the log next to Leia. Leia and Wicket both roll backwards off the log, hiding behind it. Leia holds her own laser gun ready, while Wicket disappears underneath the log. Another shot, and still no sight of anyone in the forest. Then Leia senses something and turns to find a large Imperial scout standing over her with his weapon pointed at her head. He reaches out his hand for her weapon.

"Freeze! Come on, get up!" One of the scout shouted.

She hands the weapon over, as a second scout emerges from the foliage in front of the log.

"Go get your ride and take her back to base." The same scout shouted.

"Yes, sir." Another scout said.

The second scout starts toward his bike, as Wicket, crouched under the log, extends his spear and hits the first scout on the leg. The scout jumps and lets out an exclamation, and looks down at Wicket, puzzled. Leia grabs a branch and knocks him out. She dives for his laser pistol, and the second scout, now on his bike, takes off. Leia fires away and hits the escaping bike, causing it to crash into the first scout's bike, which flies end over end and explodes. The forest is quiet once more. Wicket pokes his fuzzy head up from behind the log and regards Leia with Ênew respect. He mumbles his awe. Leia hurries over, looking around all the time, and motions the chubby little creature into the dense foliage.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Leia said.

As they move into the foliage, Wicket takes the lead. He shrieks and tugs at Leia to follow him.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Darth Vader walks down the corridor to the Emperor's Tower and private elevator. The Emperor's private guard steps in Vader's path.

"Halt! The Emperor does not wish to be disturbed at the moment." The guard said.

"The Emperor will see me, now!" Vader said.

"The Emperor will see you, now." The guard repeated.

Two red Imperial Guards stand watch at the elevator as the door opens to reveal Vader. Vader enters the eerie, foreboding throne room. It appears to be empty. His footsteps echo as he approaches the throne. He waits, absolutely still. The Emperor sits with his back to the Dark Lord.

"I told you to remain on the command ship." Emperor said.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor." Vader spoke.

"Yes, I know." Emperor said.

"My son is with them." Vader said.

"Are you sure?" Emperor asked.

"I have felt him, my Master." Vader spoke.

"Strange, that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader." The emperor said.

Vader knows what is being asked.

"They are clear, my Master." Vader said.

"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for them." Emperor said.

"He will come to me?" Vader asked.

"I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me." Emperor said.

"As you wish." Vader bows.

The Dark Lord strides out of the throne room.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Han, Luke, Chewie, Kairi, and the two droids are spread out as they move through the heavy foliage near the clearing where we last saw Leia. Luke finds Leia's helmet, picks it up with an expression of concern.

"Luke! Luke!" Han shouted.

Luke runs with the helmet to where Han has found the charred wreckage of a speeder bike in the grass.

"Oh, Master Luke." 3PO said.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this." Luke said.

He tosses the helmet to Han.

"I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." 3PO said.

"I hope she's alright." Han said.

Chewbacca growls, sniffing the air, then, with a bark, pushes off through the foliage.

"What, Chewie? What? Chewie!" Han asked.

The others rush to keep up with the giant Wookiee. As he scoots along, R2 whistles nervously.

The group has reached a break in the undergrowth. Chewie walks up to a tall stake planted in the ground. There is a dead animal hanging from it.

"Hey, I don't get it." Han said.

The rest of the group joins the Wookiee around the stake.

"Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." Han continued.

Chewie can't resist. He reaches toward the meat.

"Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!" Luke shouts.

Too late. The Wookiee has already pulled the animal from the stake. Sprooing! The group finds itself hanging upside down in an Ewok net, suspended high above the clearing. Artoo lets out a wild series of beeps and whistles, and Chewie howls his regret. Their bodies are a jumble in the net. Han removes a Wookiee paw from his mouth.

"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach." Han said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "You'd do the same thing."

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing. Han, can you reach my lightsaber?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Han said.

R2 is at the bottommost point in the net. He extends his cutting appendage and begins slicing at the net. Han is trying to squeeze an arm past 3PO to get at Luke's lightsaber. The net continues to spin.

"R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long dro-o-op!" 3PO said.

R2 has cut through and the entire group tumbles out of the net, crashing to the ground. As they regain their senses and sit up, they realize they are surrounded by dozens of Ewoks, each brandishing a long spear.

"Wha-? Hey! Point that thing someplace else." Han said.

Han pushes the spear wielded by Teebo out of his face and a second Ewok warrior comes up to argue with Teebo. The spear returns to Han's face. He grabs it angrily and starts to go for his laser pistol.

"Hey!" Han said.

"Han," Kairi started.

"Han, don't. It'll be all right." Luke spoke.

The Ewoks swarm through them and confiscate their weapons. Luke lets them take his lightsaber as of Kairi. Chewie growls at the furry critters.

"Chewie, give 'em your crossbow." Luke said.

R2 and 3PO are just untangling themselves. 3PO gets free of the net and sits up, rattled.

"Oh, my head. Oh, my goodness!" 3PO shouts.

When the Ewoks see 3PO, they let out a gasp and chatter among themselves. 3PO speaks to them in their native tongue. The Ewok nearest him drops his spear and prostrates himself before the droid. In a moment, all the Ewoks have followed suit. Chewie lets out a puzzled bark. Han and Luke regard the bowed creatures in wonder. The Ewoks begin to chant at 3PO.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication." 3PO said.

"What are you telling them?" Han asked.

"Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god." 3PO said.

Chewbacca and R2 think that's very funny, and Kairi had an "are you serious" look. Han and Luke exchange "what next?" looks.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han asked.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper." 3PO said.

"Proper?!" Han asked.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity." 3PO said.

Han moves toward Threepio threateningly.

"Why, you-." Han said.

Several Ewoks' spears are thrust in Han's face at the affront to their god. The Ewoks move in to protect their god and Han is surrounded by a menacing circle of spears, all aimed at him. He holds up his hands placatingly. And that is when Kairi pulled the general back.

"My mistake. He's an old friend of mine." Han said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A procession of Ewoks winds through the ever-darkening forest. Their prisoners Han, Luke, Chewie, and R2 are tied to long poles and wrapped in vines, cocoonlike. While Kairi was unharmed and not even tied. Each pole is carried on the shoulders of several Ewoks. Behind the captives, 3PO is carried on a litter, like a king, by the remaining creatures. The procession moves along a shaky, narrow, wooden walkway, high in the giant trees. It stops at the end of the walkway, which drops off into nothingness. On the other side of the abyss is a village of mud huts and rickety walkways, attached to the giant trees. The lead Ewok takes hold of a long vine and swings across to the village square; the other Ewoks follow suit.

The procession winds its way into the village square. Mother Ewoks gather their babies up and scurry into their huts at the sight of the newcomers. The group stops before the largest hut. Han, Luke, Chewie, and R2 are still bound to their poles. Han is placed on a spit above what looks like a barbecue pit and the others are leaned against a tree nearby. 3PO's litter/throne is gently placed near the pit. He watches with rapt fascination. Han, Luke, and Chewie are less than fascinated.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Han said.

Kairi glances over, "Probably for you."

Han shots a glare, "I hope they eat you."

Chewie growls his concern.

Suddenly all activity stops as Logray, the tribal Medicine Man, comes out of the big hut. He examines the captives carefully, goes to join 3PO, whose throne has been placed on an elevated platform. A larger, gray-haired Ewok, Chief Chirpa, is examining Luke's lightsaber with great curiosity. Logray speaks to 3PO and the assemblage of fuzzy Ewoks, pointing to the prisoners tied to the stakes. The Ewoks begin filling the pit under Han with firewood.

"What did he say?" Han asked.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor." 3PO said.

The drums start beating, and all the furry heads turn to the large hut. Leia emerges, wearing an animal-skin dress. She sees what's happening at the same moment the prisoners see her. She sees the droid and the boys tied up and then sees Kairi near a group of Ewoks.

"Leia!" The boys shouted.

"You're alright, Leia." Kairi said.

As she moves toward them, the Ewoks block her way with raised spears.

"Oh!" Leia said.

"Your Royal Highness." 3PO said.

R2 and Chewie chime in with their welcome. Leia looks at the assembled Ewoks and sighs.

"But these are my friends. 3PO, tell them they must be set free." Leia said.

3PO talks to Chirpa and Logray, who listen and shake their heads negatively. The Medicine Man gestures toward the prisoners and barks some orders. Several Ewoks jump up and pile more wood on the barbecue with vigor. Leia trades frantic looks with Luke and Han .

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." Han said.

"3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic." Luke said.

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly-." 3PO said.

"Just tell them." Luke said.

3PO speaks to the Ewoks. The Ewoks are disturbed. Logray steps forward and challenges 3PO. Luke closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. Kairi glances at the young Jedi and witnessed something she clearly hasn't seen another person besides herself do in a very long time. Now the throne, with 3PO sitting upon it, rises from the ground. At first 3PO doesn't notice and keeps talking. The Ewoks fall back in terror from the floating throne. Now 3PO begins to spin as though he were on a revolving stool, with 3PO calling out in total panic at his situation.

Chief Chirpa yells orders to the cowering Ewoks. They rush up and release the bound prisoners. Luke and Han enfold Leia in a group embrace. Luke notices the spinning 3PO with R2 beeping up at him, and slowly lowers the golden droid and the throne to the ground. Logray orders the little droid cut down. R2 crashes to the ground. When the Ewoks set him upright, the little droid is fighting mad. R2 beeps a blue streak at the nearest Ewok, and begins pursuing him, finally getting close enough to zap him with an electric charge. The Ewok jumps two feet in the air and runs away, screaming. A small group of Ewoks surround the giant Wookiee, scratching their heads and marveling at his height.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness." 3PO said.

"Thanks, 3PO." Luke said.

Kairi stood smiling at Luke.

"I never knew I had it in me." 3PO said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

The walkway is deserted now. The windows of the little huts glow and flicker from the fires inside. The sounds of the forest fill the soft night air. Luke has wandered away from the Chief's hut and stands staring up at the Death Star. Leia finds him like that.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia asked.

Luke turns and looks at her a long moment, "Leia do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" Luke asked.

"Just a little bit. She died when I was very young." Leia said.

"What do you remember?" Luke asked.

"Just images, really. Feelings." Leia said.

"Tell me." Luke said

"She was very beautiful. Kind, but sad. Why are you asking me all this?" Leia asked.

He looks away, "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her." Luke said.

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" Leia asked.

"Vader is here now, on this moon." Luke said.

"How do you know?" Leia asked confused.

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him." Luke said.

Leia is distraught, confused, "Why?" Leia asked.

Luke moves close and his manner is gentle. And very calm.

"He's my father." Luke said.

"Your father?" Leia asked.

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." Luke said.

Leia is very disturbed by this. She moves away, as if to deny it.

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have." Leia said.

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it and my sister has it." Luke said.

Leia stares into his eyes. What she sees there frightens her. But she doesn't draw away. She begins to understand.

"Yes. It's you Leia." Luke said.

"I know. Somehow I've always known." Leia said.

"Then you know why I have to face him." Luke said.

"No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you." Leia pleaded.

"No, you don't. You've always been strong." Luke said.

"But, why must you confront him?" Leia asked.

"Because there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try." Luke said.

They hold each other close and look at each other, brother and sister. Leia holds back her tears as Luke slowly lets her go and moves away. He disappears onto the walkway that leads out of the village. Leia, bathed in moonlight, watches him go as Han comes out of the Chief's hut and comes over to her. Leia is crying, her body trembling. He realizes only now that she is crying.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Han asked.

Leia attempts to stifle her sobs and wipes her eyes.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while." Leia said.

"Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on?" Han asked.

She looks up at him, struggling to control herself.

"I can't tell you." Leia said.

"Did you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Han asked a little angry.

"I-." Leia started.

"Ahhh." Han said.

He starts to walk away, exasperated, then stops and walks back to her.

"I'm sorry." Han said.

"Hold me." Leia said.

Han gathers her tightly in his protective embrace.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Luke was stopped before he would completely be gone and off to face Vader, he turned and saw Kairi leaning against the tree. She had her arms crossed on her chest, a similar manner Luke recalls Ben Kenobi doing.

"You're going aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"I have to." Luke said.

"You planning your own death, Luke. Vader is no longer Anakin, I doubt you can show him the light." Kairi said.

"Kairi, you told me you use to be friends with my father. You don't have faith that he can come back to his old self?" Luke asked.

"Fate? No, because I know what he became. Luke, you weren't there when the Empire took over. I know what your father did and I personally know, he'll never be Anakin again." Kairi said.

Luke turned to her, "You knew."

"About?" Kairi raised her eye brow.

"Leia and I. Being siblings." Luke said.

"It was a shock to all of us. Your mother, Padme, only knew she was carrying a child. We didn't know it was actually twins." Kairi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked.

"I knew Yoda or Kenobi would have." Kairi said.

There was a moment of silence between the two and then Kairi held out her hand, Luke saw her hand being held out to him. He grasp it and shook her hand, he looked at her and formed a soft smile. And she returned it, but the older Jedi then pulled Luke in for a hug.

"Don't get yourself killed." Kairi said.

"I won't, Kai." Luke said.

After that, Luke was gone.

**What shall happen next?!**


End file.
